Shadow's of the Past
by 21Jellybeans
Summary: The sequel to An Unexpected Future.  You may not understand this story very well if you do not read An Unexpected Future.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers only my plot and character

New Car~

I sat in my new bedroom trying to figure out what to do with all this junk. I wished more then anything Sideswipe was here. He was always the best company. The only other person I was ever as close to was my best friend Ashley in Oklahoma City. She would have adored Sideswipe. She was a lot like Sideswipe. Nothing ever seemed to bother her unless a friend of hers was hurt. Sideswipe is like that. He is a lot of fun unless someone he cares about is hurt.

Sideswipe was not here right now however. He was out with Sunstreaker and Jolt. He had been gone for a week already with no word of when he would return. That was happening more often now. There was just no getting around Sideswipe and Sunstreaker combined with Jolt made a good team for dealing with the decepticons.

After the security breach the Autobots decided to leave the military base in northern Florida. They chose a base in Ohio. Didn't it snow in Ohio? A lot? I knew it was colder then both Oklahoma and Florida already and it was only November. Even in the dead of winter we did not stay this cold in Oklahoma. I never imagined in my strangest dream I would ever end up in Ohio. I never thought I would end up in Florida either for that matter. I always thought I would live out my life in Oklahoma. Maybe get a small farm. Raise chickens and have a few horses. A nice quiet life.

The future I had planned for myself was not meant to be. Instead of finishing high school in Oklahoma City, going to college before buying a small farm, I was here at a military base in Ohio looking at all my things packed in boxes. How could I accumulate all this stuff while living underground for months?

I made it halfway through 17 and looked forward to turning 18. I had my calendar marked with how many more days until I was an adult. Not that 18 would matter much when your legal guardians were Autobots that took overprotective to the extreme. I doubt Ratchet, Sideswipe or any of the Autobots would treat me any different after I turned 18.

My father had left most of what he had to me. Some money was left to his favorite charities but the bulk of his estate was left to me. The only stipulation was I could not touch any of it until I turned 25. My father had ensured that even if I could talk Optimus Prime into letting me leave I would do so without a penny. Not that I could ever talk them into letting me leave. The one time I threatened to I was informed that I would be escorted to my room where I would be held under lock and key.

Recently Optimus and Prowl had ensured their authority over me by having a judge place me in their protective custody until such a time as they deemed it safe to release me from their custody. They all took my father entrusting his daughter to their care very seriously, even more so after his death. I was annoyed to say the least. I had my little fit about how unfair it was that they would just waltz into some federal judge's office and walk out with signed papers that say they can control every detail of my life even after I turn 18. Sideswipe sat there silently watching me as I yelled and threw things. When I finally sat on the floor to seethe quietly he finally spoke.

"Are you finished now?" His voice was quiet, yet intense.

I was too annoyed to answer so I just looked at him.

"Kari, you know why Optimus and Prowl are so called controlling your life. You also know this is exactly what your father wanted. If he wanted you to be free to go off and do whatever you pleased the second you turned 18 he would not have left everything in the Control of Optimus Prime for another 7 years." Sideswipe reasoned.

Oh I knew he was right and I was not even as mad as my actions seemed to make me out to be. Part of me expected it and was even comforted by it even if I would never admit it. They cared enough to make sure I was safe when they could have just as easily handed me my money and let me go. But on the other hand there was the independent part of me that wanted to go and do whatever I wanted without having to answer to anyone or bot.

"Kari, if you need a reminder why it is necessary shall I remove your shirt so you can see your scars?" I knew by the tone of his voice he would not hesitate a second to do it. Sideswipe was not human so he did not share most human's sense of modesty. None of them did.

I shook my head no. I knew he was right about everything. I knew my father wished it this way. The re writing of his will weeks before his death was proof of that. My father made it very clear that everything was to stay under the control of Optimus Prime or whoever he appointed the job.

XxXxXx

So here I sat just a couple of weeks after that conversation. Even though I had no control of the estate I was rationed out a bit of money every month. I had been saving some of it hoping to talk Optimus into letting me get my own car. I still adored Sideswipe but with him gone a lot now I seemed to be trapped indoors more then I liked. Sure the others would take me if they were free but what a pain it is walking around looking for a ride when I had a perfectly good driver's license. The thought struck me that if I had my own car I could actually talk to myself without a bot thinking I was cracking under the pressure.

The day finally came where I gathered enough courage to ask about getting a car. I sat in the large chair waiting for Optimus to enter so I could plead my case. My hands were so sweaty I had to wipe them on my jeans several times. Finally, after what felt like an eternity I heard the metallic drumming of his footsteps drawing near. He walked into his office while he scanned a data pad. I had no doubt he knew I was sitting here even though his optics never looked up from his data pad. I waited for him to sit and acknowledge my presents. "Kari, my sensors are picking up an unusual amount of stress, what is troubling you?"

Trying to recapture my courage from earlier this morning when I rehearsed my speech in front of my mirror I finally looked up and barely squeaked out, "I would like to buy a car." That sounded so stupid! Not near as convincing as I had planned this morning. The seconds ticked by as Optimus just sat there, thinking I assumed. My heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears.

Optimus looked up at me as he said, "Ratchet would be displeased at the state or your stress and heart rate if he were in here, calm yourself down youngling."

"Sorry," I murmured, "I am just nervous." My hands started to shake so I balled them up into fists in my lap.

"Why do you feel the need for a car? Are you not getting along with Sideswipe?" He started scanning the data pad. I imagined Optimus was looking up files checking for any problems he may have missed.

"Oh Sideswipe and I get along great." I paused trying to collect my thoughts. "You send Sideswipe out with Sunstreaker more often to do whatever it is you all do out there. Then there are times when he is here I can tell he wants to do something alone with Sunstreaker and I want to get off the base and spend some of my allowance. I feel as if he is torn having to decide between me and his brother." I stopped to take a drink of water.

Optimus took that moment to answer, "Those are valid reasons for wanting your own transportation." Optimus seemed to be thinking for some time before he said, "You have made me proud during the time you have been with us."

Encouraged with my seemingly upper hand I continued, "I have the money for a down payment, I can use my monthly allowance to pay my car payment.

Optimus chuckled raising a hand to stop me from continuing. "Your father has left you plenty of money for you to afford a car without having to use your spending money to pay for it. By the way have you discussed this with Sideswipe?"

I shook my head no.

"So you do not know how he feels about you having a mode of transportation apart from him?"

"I wanted to see if you would even allow it before I spoke to him." Now that I was thinking about it I was getting more nervous about Sideswipes reaction.

XxXx

I walked out to where I knew Sideswipe would be. I was shaking even more now thinking of his reaction then I was with Optimus Prime. I never thought I would get this far. I could not believe Optimus prime was letting me get a car. I walked up to Sideswipes mech form and waited for him to finish with the project he was working on. Finally he turned with a smile and said, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something," I managed to get out without my voice cracking.

Sideswipe looked at me for a moment before stating, "You are stressed. Come let's walk for a bit and you can tell me what is stressing you."

We walked in the cool fall air while I tried to gather my courage. He glanced over at me several times as we walked. A half hour had gone by when Sideswipe had enough. His holo form appeared right before me. He placed his hands on my shoulders as he looked directly into my eyes. "Kari, what has you so upset."

Taking a deep breath I blurted out, "I want to get a car of my own. Optimus has already told me I could." I cringed as I waited for the explosion of emotion. I was sure he would think I no longer wished to ride with him.

He remained perfectly calm as he simply said, "Why?"

"So I can still get out while you are away. Do you remember that last time you were gone? It was almost 3 weeks. I was stuck with no way to get to town for 3 weeks."

Sideswipe pondered my words for a moment before answering, "What if something goes wrong? You would be all alone."

"I have this nifty cell phone you gave me for my birthday, look you are on speed dial as well as Skids and Mudflap. I am sure they would love to come to the rescue"

Sideswipe groaned at that. "If you are calling one of them you would be desperate."

Saying their names out loud made me cringe. I had no idea an Autobot could be so annoying. I could not stand either of them. Those two locked me in a tractor trailer style storage building not knowing I was very afraid of the dark after my experience with the decepticons. When it was noticed I was missing they searched for 2 hours. Skids finally confessed to Optimus Prime that he had forgotten about me. When I was found I had been in a full blown panic attack. Thankfully after Ratchet and Sideswipe dealt with those two they avoided me for a couple months. They still pretty much leave me alone but I just know it is a matter of time before they think they can start to annoy me once again. They did come and say they were sorry swearing it was only suppose to be for a little while as a joke. They had simply forgotten about me. My voice was still horse and I was still angry that I had to suffer with Ratchet sticking me with needles at the time so their apology simply made both Sideswipe and myself furious. They only succeeded in making me upset all over again. Ratchet finally chased them out of med bay. I did not get that fortunate. I ended getting locked in the med bay for the rest of the day. It is not fun having Ratchet hover over me while I was terrified every time he came near he would have another needle.

Sideswipe shook my shoulder slightly breaking me out of my thoughts. "Sideswipe to Kari, can you hear me now?"

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." I murmured.

"How far do you intend to drive your own personal vehicle?" Sideswipe asked after a short chuckle.

"Oh not far, there is a nice shopping center with plenty of things to do just 5 minutes off the base. I only want it for when I am going stir crazy and I need to get out for a bit."

Sideswipe thought on that for a moment before he smiled and answered. "I don't suppose you would let me pick the car?"

With a sigh of relief I wrapped my arms around Sideswipes holo form. "You are so awesome! I should have known better then to worry about what your reaction would be."

"Remember Hound can track you anywhere so do not think of going on a long trip," Sideswipe laughed while he hugged me back.

I almost asked him if that was a challenge but I decided I had better not since I did not have my car yet.

XxXxXx

Even though it was ten at night I sat behind the wheel of my brand new car watching Wheeljack work on a piece of machinery in the massive garage that was the Autobot hanger. I must have looked like a kid in a candy store sitting in my new car. Hound and Wheeljack kept glancing at me with grins on their faces like I was the funniest human they had ever seen. I guess they had never seen a teenager behind the wheel of her new car before. I turned the stereo on which started to thump much louder then I had intended. I squeaked in surprise as I turned the volume down. I looked up in time to see Hound shaking his head, laughing as he spoke to Wheeljack before his attention returned to the computer screen he was looking at. Hound seemed to enjoy the rock song that was playing at the time though. There is nothing like a mech audience when a teenager is playing with the car stereo. I spent quite some time flipping through stations and turning up some songs while quickly turning the station with other songs I hated. I came across a polka song that actually sounded pretty good. The bass of the song had a catchy beat. I glance up and saw Hound staring at me with the look that clearly said turn that song off now. So obviously Hound does not like Polka. I turned off the polka song and inserted my favorite rock CD. The song started and I got an approving look from the Autobot who was known for being the finest tracker in the Autobot ranks.

Finally getting board just sitting there I could not help myself I just had to push a little. I was careful not to make eye contact with either Autobot so I could not be told to stop with point of their finger or a single look both Autobots were famous for. I lifted my hand to the ignition and started the car. I carefully pushed in the button on the gear shift between the two front seats, pressed the brakes as I clicked it into reverse. I let up off the brake, looked behind me and …"Don't you dare do it Youngling!" Came Ratchets firm command.

Hanging my head in defeat I pushed the lever back into park, turned the car off and got out. "Where did you come from?" I asked trying to sound defeated but really I was holding in a laugh. "Honest Ratchet, I was just going to take it out to the road and come right back."

Watching Ratchet scowl at me I could no longer contain my amusement and started to laugh. I tried to stop laughing since getting on Ratchets bad side is not advised.

Sometimes I could not help but laugh when Ratchet was scowling at me. I was shocked when it dawned on me how I was the exact same way with my dad. That did not bother me like it should have. Instead I found it comforting. With more frequency I found myself walking over to med bay when I was upset or scared. Ratchet was a stable rock I could lean against. On the nights where monsters in my memories kept me from sleeping I would walk into med bay with a wet face from crying. Ratchets holo form would always activate so he could lead me to a quite room he had set aside from the hospital part of his med bay. It had nothing more then a plain normal bed and a small lamp on a bedside table. He would allow me to curl up next to him so I could sleep while he chased my nightmares away with his presence.

So there I stood unable to stop my amusement at Ratchets scowl which only made Ratchet's scowl deepen. Having had enough of my giggles Ratchet grabbed my arm as started to walk me towards my room while he muttered that he was going to have Wheeljack disable my car.

"For a youngling that can never be serious you have no business going anywhere unattended." He ranted. I thought about locking my car to keep it safe from certain Autobot scientists and mechanics but really what was the point. There was no doubt they could get in my car without any trouble even if I locked it tight and set the alarm.

Ratchet continued his rant, "I am going to have to haul Prime into med bay and find the glitch in his processor that made him believe letting you have a vehicle of your own could possibly be a good idea. How he could give permission for a trouble prone youngling who giggles at everything is beyond my comprehension."

I finally was able to get my laughing to stop but I could not get rid of my smile that threatened to turn back into helpless giggles again as Ratchet pulled me along ranting.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers just my own character and plot.

Upgrades~

Ratchet walked me to my room and held the door open for me.

"It is late, Kari. You need to stay in here until you have recharged. Your vehicle will be there in the morning."

I looked at him for a second before giving him my mischievous look before saying. "I love you too."

Ratchet gave me a level look for a moment before it softened just a bit. "I will see you in the morning, Youngling." As he closed the door his facial expression changed to a smile. Neither of us talked about how I loved him almost as much as I had my father even though we both knew it. It was easier for Ratchet to be his typical irritable, controlling self to show how much he cared, and for me to tell him I loved him in a joking manor instead of getting all mushy about it.

Sighing I dug into my hidden private stash of junk food I managed to smuggle in. Another thing Ratchet controlled was my love of junk food. I was offended that he did not act like this with any other human on the base, just me. At first it was because he felt I did not have enough vitamins and minerals in my system. After that was resolved he still took any junk food away from me. I remember clearly one afternoon just a couple months ago. Ratchet found a bag of chocolate and threw it away. I was in a horrible mood as I poured all my anger out on Sideswipe.

"He is so controlling! Why can't he just leave me alone? Every time I turn around, there he is treating me like his little puppet." I spit the words out as I tossed clean clothes into my dresser.

"Kari, Ratchet does not see you as his little puppet. He is not picking on you." I could tell he was trying to soothe my anger with his tone of voice.

"Oh really, so why is he not down in every other humans quarters taking their favorite junk food and pop away from them?" I fumed as I continued throwing my clothes in a drawer.

"Ratchet does not care for those people the same way he cares about you. When those other humans are under his care they are not allowed any of that junk food either. It is one of the strange ways Ratchet shows he cares. Like it or not that is how he is."

I stood there a moment as the meaning of his words sunk in. I was shocked that I had missed the obvious all along. Ratchet was not acting like some out of control dictator who needed to control every aspect of my life. Ratchet was acting like an overprotective parent. I had friends whose parents did not allow pop or any type of junk food in the house. If their parents had found any of that junk food stashed in their rooms it would have been thrown out. Their only way of getting pop and sweets was to get it at other friend's homes or with a bit of money they saved up. The more it sunk in that Ratchet acted that way because of how much he cared the more a that part of me that was that was torn to pieces with grief over loosing my real father started healed. Tears filled my eyes as I looked up at Sideswipe.

"I have to talk to Ratchet right now, where is he?"

His eyes were distant a moment as he talked to Ratchet using his internal comm. A lot of things made much more sense after Sideswipe told me about their internal communication system.

"He is in the hall outside of med bay."

I ran out of the room towards the med bay.

I spotted him getting ready to enter the large doors when I called out, Ratchet!"

He turned and had a look of concern when he saw my tear stained face. "Youngling, what is wrong?"

"Nothing I nearly laughed." I wrapped my arms around him as I whispered, "I love you too." I looked up to see a baffled look on Ratchet's face. I could not help but laugh as I turned and almost skipped back to my room.

That was the only time I was ever all emotional about it. All the other times I brought it up I put it as a joke.

I pulled out a long donut and took a bite. Ratchet no longer watched every bite I took, but he still would not still blow a circuit if he caught me eating junk food. I got tired of trying to reason with him and turned to subterfuge. Sideswipe even smuggled in treats for me now and then. I bit into the chocolate coated, cream filled donut and opened a pop.

The Television did not hold any interest. I tried reading a book but I could not keep my thoughts from going back to my car that sat in the hanger.

I could not believe both Optimus and Sideswipe had allowed me to get my very own car. I thought about Ratchets words and the fact that Wheeljack stayed behind in the hanger. I sat there stewing as I thought about what that mad scientist was doing to my car. Oh I was not delusioned enough to think that the Autobots scientist would just leave my car alone. I was sure he was messing with it.

Unable to stand the suspense of wondering exactly what was going on with my car any longer, I put down my half eaten donut then screwed the cap back on my pop. I slipped my shoes back on and crept out of my room. The hall was clear so I made my way back down to the Autobot hanger. I paused at every corner making sure no body or bot was around to force me back to my room since somehow they had all decided younglings needed to be in bed by 11. No one seemed to care if I actually slept or not as long as I was in bed.

Finally I made it to the door that led to the huge garage type structure that was filled with tools, computers and machines I could not even imagine what their use was for.

There was a window pretty high up but being only five foot and two inches I could not see. I looked around and found a folding metal chair up against the wall. I carefully unfolded it and set it under the window. Climbing up the chair I peeked through the window.

The sight that greeted me was far worse then I ever imagined. I stood there stunned as I looked through the window at my car. It was raised up on some sort of lift. Hound and Wheeljack were hard at work, with looks of hard concentration on their faces as they poked around my car. Wheeljack, in his bi-pedal form, was under my car while Hound in holo form was messing with the inside of my car. It looked like he had the GPS as well as my dash pulled apart. I looked closer and it even seemed my door panels had been taken off. I stood there stunned_, why has he pulled apart my GPS? What are they doing to my doors? Surely they do not want me getting lost, I do not know m way around this area yet._

There was a stack of parts I could not fathom the use for at Wheeljack's feet. He picked one of the parts up and stared welding it to the undercarriage of my car right under where Hound was working. Hound seemed to be feeding wired through my dash towards Wheeljack. _What are they doing to my_…

"KARI JEAN ASHER!" I nearly fell off the chair as Ratchet yelled my name. I grabbed for anything trying to keep myself from falling out of the chair. Ratchet pulled me down before I fell off the chair.

Ratchet kept a hand on me to make sure I was steady. I regained my balance, turned and gave Ratchet my very best innocent don't you love me smile as he glared at me.

"You mind telling me what you are doing wandering around after I have instructed you to remain in your room?" Ratchet demanded with his arms crossed glaring at me.

With a short nervous, insane type of laugh I twisted my hands in my shirt as I stammered unable to form a thought or a word as Ratchet glowered at me waiting for an explanation.

"Kari stops fidgeting like a sparkling and answer me." Ratchet demanded in his irritated voice.

"I just wanted to peek at my car," I was finally able to squeak out. I cringed waiting for Ratchet to start yelling.

"Well you have peeked so now you are going back where I told you to stay the first time. Do. Not. Make me lock your door youngling," Ratchet was fuming the entire time as he pulled me back to my room. "I knew it," Ratchet ranted. "I just knew this whole let's let Kari have her own mode of transportation was a pit spawned idea. Primus knows what has gotten into Optimus. Next thing you know I will be disturbed out of recharge. Ratchet the youngling left in your care has left in her personal mode of transportation, we have searched the entire base and she is no where to be found."

_Lord help me_ I whimpered to myself. Ratchet is having a conversation with himself. I started looking around for help. Being caught in the clutches of the Chief Medical Officer who was currently having an angry conversation with himself is incredibly scary. There was not a bot to be seen. Even if I saw one I doubt they would intervene on my behalf. I was not the only one scared of Ratchet when he was ranting like was right now.

We finally made it back to my room. Ratchet pulled me in after him and closed the door. Oh my, Ratchet is going to corner me in my room so he can lecture me for as long as he wants.

Suddenly it was quite.

I looked up to see him staring at my table. His voice raised an octave, "What in the name of Primus is that?"

I looked to where Ratchet was looking and my stomach hit my knees and my heart went to my throat. There on the end table where I left it was my half eaten chocolate covered donut and my bottle of coke.

I simply stared at Ratchet unable to even form a word. My heart hammered so hard I could hear it in my ears.

"Did you even consume your evening meal?" Ratchet demanded.

"Uh um," I couldn't think of the last time I ate. My stomach did not react well to stress. I had just started with nightmares again. I had been up 4 times this week crying almost running to med bay to find Ratchet. Every time I felt safe once I curled up next to him but it still left me feeling anxious during the day. My stomach was often in knots and I was just not hungry. Thinking about it I was not sure I even ate anything besides that piece of donut. I hated it when I was on the spot with a mad medic who would do whatever he felt like and no bot, not even Optimus would say one word in my defense.

"I take that as a no you did not consume anything but that fraggin piece of non nutritious filler not fit for human consumption." Ratchet demanded as he continued to glare then switching to the look he got when he started scanning.

I knew I was in for it now.

"I forgot." I my voice squeaked.

Ending his scans ratchet opened my door and without another word Ratchet took me by the arm and started out of the room.

"Where are we going now?" I asked

Ratchet did not say a word.

"Ratchet?"

He just pulled me along.

I started to panic a bit as I tried to pull away when we neared the med bay doors.

Ratchet simply gave me the _Knock it off_ look as he pulled me into his med bay.

Ratchet guided me over to a table with a couple of chair around it.

"Sit."

I sat then wiped the tears that had formed off my face.

Ratchet was gone way to long for my liking. I imagined him grabbing needles, tubes and all manor of painful unpleasant things. Finally after what felt like an hour Ratchet appeared with a bowl of chicken soup.

Ratchet set the bowl of chicken soup in front of me.

"Here is some proper nutrition, Kari. Eat it all."

Then like we were right back to square one, Ratchet stood there and watched me eat.

I sniffed trying to stop the tears as I ate my soup, knowing full well Ratchet would never listen to I am not hungry.

Ratchets hand reached down cupped my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "Youngling," He said with a softer tone to his voice. "Why do you continue to be distressed?"

"I thought you were going to do something that hurt," I confessed.

In a deceptively mild tone of voice Ratchet almost purred, "Oh child, I am tempted, Primus I am tempted. I am this close," Ratchet held two fingers very close together. "This close to dragging you to that bed" he said pointing to the bed nearest the table. "Getting the restraints on you until you are sedated into behaving yourself, hooking up fluids, then getting a nutrition treatment started on you. If your nutrition levels were any lower I would believe me you would be there right now."

Alarmed I stammered, "They are low again?"

"Yes youngling and fortunate for you they are not any lower or my threats would be your reality."

Even thought his tone was almost pleasant I knew he meant every word and he would not care how I fought, cried or screamed. He would simply hold me down and do what his medical training told him was necessary.

XxXxXx

Ratchet took me back to my room instructing me to get ready for recharge while he searched my room. I came out of my bathroom dressed for bed to see Ratchet had found my last couple chocolate covered donuts but he did not have my pop. Its ok I thought they were getting stale anyway. It is sad when my lack of appetite does not even allow me to eat my favorite treat.

"Now get in bed, close your eyes, and recharge." Ratchet commanded as he left the room.

I could not help but laugh as I thought of how Ratchet missed my pop, at least I did not see him with it when he left. I would get up and double check, but right now I was paranoid Ratchet was just outside the door waiting for me to get out of bed so he could pounce on me. I even thought about throwing my stuffed bear to see if I could get him to open the door thinking he had caught me. I thought better of it remembering Ratchet having had a conversation with himself earlier. Sighing I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my character and Plot.

Shock

I woke up the next morning and went straight to my car. I was going to give Hound and Wheeljack a piece of my mind if I found so much as one little scratch on my car. Well try to that is. I was not sure if I could hold my anger even if they did put a dent in my car. Hound and I had the same taste in music. Talking about the music we liked left openings for other conversations which led to friendship. Hound loved being outside around nature so we had gone exploring together many times. He was also an expert tracker. I had no doubt if we got separated and I was lost he would find me before I even realized I was even lost.

Although I had to avoid Wheeljack when he was working in his lab. You just never knew when everything would blow up. Wheeljack was the type that had to know how everything worked. He reminded me of a friend I had back in Oklahoma that would take apart anything just to see how it worked before putting it back together. I found it impossible not to like him. The few times I did watch him work I was amazed at how brilliant he was. I was sure he knew everything. I told him so one afternoon. He gave me an incredulous look as he simply said, "I am far from being as knowledgeable as you claim, Kari."

I opened the door to enter the hanger. I expected to see my car in pieces. No matter how I adored those two Autobots if they left my car in pieces I was going to have something to say about it. I entered the huge garage and froze. There sat my car just as I left it in pristine condition without so much as a scratch. I walked around it slowly several times looking for any clues that I did not imagine my car in pieces last night. So far I saw nothing, not even a speck of dust on my pristine brand new burgundy Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. I looked under my car where I saw Wheeljack welding. Nothing was out of place. I opened the driver side door and started to inspect the dash were Hound had it torn apart. There was nothing different from last night. I turned on the GPS; it had the same reading it had yesterday when I parked the car. When I turned the key and my car started right up. I let it idle as I turned the stereo on. The bass thudded at the same volume I left it at last night. I turned the bass up as well as the Volume. The frame of my car shook with the bass of the rock song that played. Getting out I decided to inspect the trunk. I was going over every inch…

"Is there a problem?"

I jumped, yelped in surprise and banged my head against the hood of the trunk all at the same time.

I turned to find Wheeljack staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"What?" I breathed out.

"You are inspecting the vehicle like there is a problem with it. Is it not functioning properly?" Wheeljack asked looking over the car for any sign of a defect.

"No,… no, um I was just, …. Um, going through it to see the…. Stereo." I thought that was brilliant on such short notice.

"How did the stereo get into the trunk of the vehicle?" Wheeljack asked confusion in his tone. He stepped aside and started towards the trunk of my car.

I had to laugh when he bent over looking for the stereo in the trunk. "No, there is no stereo in the trunk. There are speakers though. I was just looking."

Hound walked in at that moment looking at my car then at me with that same questioning look Wheeljack was giving me.

I was itching to ask him why he took my dash apart but I thought I was in enough trouble over being out when I was suppose to be in bed. I decided it would be best to just let it slide since there was not one thing out of place on my car.

A Dodge Charger police car with an Autobot symbol on the side rolled in. Prowl transformed next to Hound. Wheeljack joined the two of them as they stood in a conversation too quiet for me to hear. Prowl glanced at my car now and then as they spoke. Prowl's holo form appeared and he went and sat inside my car inspecting it. His bi pedal mode squatted down for a closer look at the outside of my car.

I watched Prowl's holo form. He had dark brown hair that was short but not a buzz cut. Prowl was muscular but not to the point where he looked like a weightlifter. His skin had a slightly tanned pigment to it. Prowl's features would easily be considered good looking if it were not the look on his face. Prowl always had a serious look on his face that was sometimes even frightening.

Prowl finished inspecting my car and walked over to me. He stopped right in front of me. I had to fight the urge to back up so he would not be standing in my personal space. His piercing blue eyes looked straight into mine as he said, "There will be no cell phone use at all while this vehicle is running. If you need to communicate you will pull the vehicle off the roadway. If you get yourself pulled over for so much as a warning for any type of dangerous driving I will take those keys away from you. Trust me when I say even if it is a warning I will hear it over the scanners. You will loose your driving privileges and I will keep you inside this base for quite some time. Do you understand me, youngling?"

I could only nod my head since I had a knot in my throat keeping me from speaking.

Prowl stood there looking at me for a moment before stating, "Sideswipe is out of the state right now. After you have your morning meal you are free to take your car."

The familiar sadness that Sideswipe was once again gone was soon replaced with excitement as I looked at my idling car. Prowl reached in turned the engine off and walked my keys over to me. "Go and get your morning meal."

I nodded as I stood there staring at Prowl. His holo form disappeared as his bi pedal mode strode into the base. Sighing as I relaxed muscles I never knew were tense. I walked towards the door pulling it open. I glanced down and noticed I was still in my PJ's. Shaking my head I wondered how I could leave my room and forget to get dressed. I headed to my room and hoped my stomach would settle enough for me to eat.

XxXxXx

To my relief I was able to eat my breakfast so I went and got into my shower. After finishing my shower I put on a lacy white T shirt since I did not have any need for a bra. I had always been what my father affectionately called a _tiny little scrap_. It felt like I quit growing at 12. I pulled out a heavy deep cream colored shirt before slipping on my deep blue american eagle zip up hoodie. The day looked cold and dreary so I grabbed my extra thick black socks that had multi colored happy faces on them. Found my black leather belt that I synched tight around my waist. I pulled my hoodie down on over my head since I did not feel like unzipping it. I then slipped on my brown leather shoes, grabbed my satin smooth brown leather coat and headed to my very own car.

I slipped into the driver's seat, snapped the seatbelt then started the engine. Putting the car in gear I backed out the open door. I had a mixture of excitement and loneliness. I was by myself in my very own car. I actually had some privacy. I was excited to be going out completely by myself, but the thought that I was alone without Sideswipe left me with an empty feeling. I glanced over wishing his familiar holo form would appear. I put in my favorite rock CD and turned the radio as well as the bass up loud enough to shake the windows in the car. I listened to the music as I tried to shake depression of going out by myself. I'm a teenager I thought to myself. I am supposed to be excited to be free not all depressed about it.

I made my way off the base and into town. I found the shopping mall I saw a few weeks back and turned into the parking lot. After I parked I got out and clicked the locks. The car horn beeped and headlights flashed as they locked into place.

I went in through the main entrance of the mall. As I walked into the Hollister store I felt my pocket to make sure my credit card was still there. I stopped at the jackets. It was much colder here in Ohio then it had been in either Florida or Oklahoma and it was still only fall.

A familiar voice from long ago called my name. "Kari?" Louder. "Kari!" Then screaming, "Kari! Ohm gosh ohm gosh ohm gosh it is you!" I turned to the familiar voice and my mouth dropped open in stunned silence. There just feet from me was my forever happy best friend, Ashley. We both screamed and ran into each others arms. We jumped up and down squealing as tears fell down both our cheeks. I knew people were staring but I did not care.

I pulled her with me out to the hall where there was a bench. We sat inspecting each other for a while. I could not even collect my thoughts enough to speak.

"Wow, you look so different," Ashley told me as she inspected my features.

"Really?" I asked as Ashley pulled my hair out of my face for a closer look.

Finally my brain started to work again. "What are you doing in Ohio?"

"Looking at colleges. What are you doing here? Last time you called you were in Florida. By the way, why did you hang up mid sentence and never call me back?"

"Oh yeah, that well you see, "My heart was going like a jackrabbit as she looked at me. I could not tell her anything. I was desperately trying to think of what to tell her. It would be so much easier if I could just say, _well you see I ran away from Jolt, he is a huge alien robot who was watching me that day. I was not allowed to talk to anyone besides my dad, so yeah he was pissed and hung up on you._

Ashley sat there patiently waiting for me to explain.

Finally I said. "The phone broke, then things got super insane crazy and I never got a chance to call you back. I am so sorry."

Ashley gave me her smile that she always gave me. She was always happy, always ready to forgive. Nothing fazed Ashley much. The only time I ever saw her truly angry was when someone hurt anyone in her family or one of her friends. Oh how I wish I could tell her everything and bring her back with me. I could see Ratchets face if I brought Ashley home. _Look what followed me home,can I keep her? Forget Ratchet, Prowl. Oh my gosh my stomach twisted again just thinking about what his reaction would be._

"Where is your dad? Is he here with you?"

Maybe it was because I was not prepared for the question, or the fact that Ashley was so tightly tied to my past. For whatever reason I felt like I was just hit in the gut. I could not breathe. The roaring in my ears returned as red eyes appeared before me and echo's of the torture my father endured as he was murdered flashed through my head. That voice that dripped with evil as the story of my father's death was told vibrated in my ears. I bent over and wrapped my arms around myself trying to get control.

"Hey." I was being shaken. "Kari!" I glanced up to see Ashley looking concerned as she went from looking at me to glancing around looking for help.

"I'm OK." I managed to whisper out while I concentrated on breathing.

"What is the matter?" Ashley looked like she was ready to make a phone call.

"It's just that you asked about my dad." I said as fresh pain washed over me thinking about my dad. "He is dead."

"The color drained from Ashley's face." The next instant she had her arms wrapped around me rocking me like I had seen her do with her friends that were distressed countless times.

"What happened?"

Choking on a sob just thinking about telling the story I simply said, "I can't talk about it. I just can't, I can't even think about it."

"Ok, Ok, it's ok." Ashley quickly stammered as my breath hiccupped while I tried to regain my composure.

"Then don't talk about it, don't even think about it. Are you here in Ohio by yourself?" I recognized the tone of voice she used when she was trying to soothe a friend that was upset.

"No, I have an assigned guardian or several you could say that take care of me."

Ashley simply raised her eyebrows at that statement.

We sat in silence while Ashley rocked me as I tried to calm down.

After sitting in silence I looked up and asked, "Are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I flew in and I rented a car."

We sat for a few more minutes.

At last Ashley spoke. "So are you here shopping or browsing?"

"Shopping."

"Awesome, I am too. You want to shop together like old times?"

Did I ever. I slowly got up and held my hand out. "I would love to Ash."

XxXxXxX

We stood together in the dressing room. I had several pairs of jeans and a few shirts I wanted to try on. Maybe I could find something that actually made me look like a 17 year old teenage girl instead of a child. While taking off my hoodie my shirt came out showing my white lacy T shirt.

"You still don't have anything worthy of a bra size huh." Ashley laughed. Ashley and I always had a tight friendship. We could laugh at our faults without fear of offending one another. Neither of us were a part of the popular group in high school. We had a few friends in our close knit group but we never wanted anything to do with the popular crowd. They were mean and self absorbed. They would determine a persons worth by outside appearances alone. Those people they felt did not measure up to their standards received cruel and unfair ridicule. Neither Ashley nor I wanted anything to do with them. Sure both our families had money but in the area of Oklahoma City where we lived, every family had money. That made no difference. We were fortunate that we had a small group of tight knit friends so we never felt like we were outsiders or outcasts.

I simply smiled as I enjoyed seeing the huge smile on my best friends face. The statement was true after all. I remembered back in my care free days when the worst problem I faced was I had no curves. When standing upright I barely saw anything and that was with a tight shirt on, but laying down flat it all disappeared. I thought it made me look like a child. Ashley assured me several times that I did not look like a little girl. I still used to think about buying a bra and stuffing it with cotton. I already knew tissues did not work. They fell out easily and were lumpy. Now everything is different and until today I never even thought about it.

I was still comfortable changing in front of Ashley. We did this almost every weekend when I lived in Oklahoma. We would find a few outfits then go try them on together laughing at what made us look ridiculous while complementing the clothing that matched our looks. I had taken off the hoodie i was trying on. I had my arms raised while I took off my heavy long sleeve shirt.

Ashley gasped in horror. I got my shirt off and looked at her and asked, "What?" in confusion. I looked around expecting to see home horrible sight but the room was unchanged. Ashley reached over and touched the scar she could now see from my T Shirt coming up with my heavy shirt.

"What happened to you?" She asked with shock in her voice.

I looked down at the now familiar scar and shrugged. "There was an accident. I broke some ribs and the bones pieces caused trouble. So I had to have surgery to fix it." That explanation sounded so simple. How could someone be that hurt and have the explanation be that simple?

Ashley turned me to see the other scar on the side of my chest. "What is that from?"

"One of the bone pieces went into one of my lungs. I guess lungs don't work right with a hole in it. Ra… The doctor had to cut a hole and put a tube in so it would work right again. Or something like that."

Ashley just stood there looking at me. I could not read the look she had on her face.

"Things have not gone well for you since you left." It was not a question.

"It has not been all bad. Despite some bad things happening I am happy again." I looked at her hoping she could see that I was indeed happy.

"Hey Ash, are you hungry? We can head over to the food court for some lunch. My treat." I felt just like old times again as Ashley brightened.

"You read my mind."

We sat and ate lunch as Ashley told me everything our old friends were up to. Nothing changed much overall. My old house still sat empty. I could not think of any reason why they would not sell it unless they thought I wanted it. Honestly I don't think I could ever live there again.

"So where do you live now?" Ashley asked.

Once again I froze. I had hoped she would not ask so I would not have to lie.

"Out of town, it is kinda hard to explain." I said at last.

"Can I have your new cell phone number? I have tried your old one but it is disconnected."

"I don't have a cell phone anymore. My old one broke and I just never got around to replacing it." I lied praying my cell phone buried in my hoodie pocket did not ring.

I felt awful for lying to my friend with every question she asked that I could not answer.

After several hours of just visiting Ashley looked up her face melancholy.

"Kari, my dear I have to go. I have this last appointment for college then I need to pack."

"Are you leaving tonight?" I asked

"No, in the morning. I have a flight at 5:30 AM. I am a zombie if I don't get enough sleep so I have to make sure I am in bed by 8." She replied.

I walked her to her car that was parked on the opposite side of the mall from mine. We hugged and cried as we said goodbye to one another. I stood there as I watched her drive away feeling very much alone.

I wished more then anything at that moment to have Sideswipe with me. I finally understood why Sideswipe and I had such a tight bond when he told me he was my guardian. Before he told me I was getting worried. He was always there and even in my room all night long. I was scared he thought we would date and eventually start getting physical. Even though we had a bond that was tighter then most marriages the feelings I had for him were in no way the type of love dating couples feel.

I had stammered and stuttered trying to think of a way to tell him I love you, you are closer to me then my best friend in the whole world, but I am not _in_ love with you.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked right into my eyes and said, "Kari, I am your guardian, as your guardian I am your friend, your protector and your guide. I will be almost anything you need me to be but, we will never be mated." He looked into my eyes waiting for the words to sink in.

Once the word mated sunk in and I understood what he meant. I could feel the heat burning my face as I blushed brighter then I had ever blushed in my life.

He simply smiled and put his arm around me as I continued to blush. Geez even now months later I still blushed thinking about how he said, _we will never be mated_.

Sideswipe was out of the state right now though. I sighed as I thought how I would even take Ratchet here right now.

I had to laugh at how I could fear Ratchet yet when Sideswipe was gone he was the first one I would run to at the first sign feeling small and afraid.

XxXxXx

Next chapter I will introduce a character created by Great Diabla Assassin. We had a lot of fun working together on this next chapter. I hope if you get a chance you will read her stories. I have a link on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers only my character and plot.

Zackery~

I got back home and dropped my bags to the floor. I sat down in my favorite chair and noticed an envelope sitting on the end table next to the chair. It had my name scribbled on it in Zackery's handwriting. Zackery was the first human female I had encountered after the disaster with Allison. The pain of my father's death was only a few weeks old. I had been in med bay during his funeral and I had not even seen his grave so I had not even said goodbye yet. I was having terrible nightmares every night seeing my father slowly tortured to death over and over again or reliving the pain and fear I felt that night as I ran away from the monsters who wanted me to make me suffer the same torture until I finally died like my father.

I had only been out of med bay for a week or so when Optimus informs me he has appointed someone to manage the finances my father had left and I needed to meet with her. I did not want anything to do with people at this point. Allison's betrayal still stung and made me leery to trust anyone besides the Autobots I now considered my family. Even after getting my uncle's address and phone number I never tried to contact him. I was not angry with him. I had no explanation why I just did not want to.

The memory of that day just weeks after my fathers death started to form…I sat in a room waiting for this mystery person to show up. The room was small with a short rectangular wooden table in the middle of it. There were 4 padded swivel, rocker chairs around the table. I remember staring at the white tiled floor thinking, 'just get through this and I can go back to my room and read'. I still had a cast on my arm from the surgery I had to fix my arm. The scar on my chest was still very sore since it was not yet healed. I was already in a bad mood wanting more then anything to just go back to my room.

Finally the door opens and in walks this woman in her early 20's. She has an orange bandanna on over her long black hair. I stared at her in shock thinking no way can this be the right person. She looked dangerous. Nothing at all like someone who handles money unless she plans on robbing someone for it. She looked at her paperwork then at me.

"You are Kari Jean Asher, right?"

I nodded then hung my head letting my hair fall down around my face. That gesture had become a defense. The veil of my hair allowed me to feel my pain without it being noticed. I could let the tears to fall without everyone or bot in the room watching me grieve the loss of my dad.

"Zackery Witwicky," she said as she sat down. "I need to confirm some information and have you answer a few questions."

I simply nodded again.

I could tell I was not winning brownie points with this woman. She glared at me when I refused to lift my head and speak to her. Honestly though I did not care. I just wanted to her to hurry up so I could leave.

Sighing she picked up the file and opened it. "Is your father's name Marcus Sean Asher?"

My stomach twisted when she said my dad's name. I felt like I was going to throw up.

I nodded. Now I knew if I opened my mouth I would loose my breakfast.

The room was quiet. There was not the slightest noise to break up how eerily quiet it was. Zackery sat there observing me like she was waiting for some sort of reaction to her questions.

"Can you tell me the address where he is now living?"

I shrugged since I really did not want to talk about this with her while she sat there staring at me like that.

Zackery let out an angry sigh as she continued to flip through the file she had. I watched through my hair. She reached what I recognized to be my father's death certificate. I stared at it when I saw it on Ratchets desk in med bay.

I remember seeing - Name: Marcus Sean Asher. Manner of Death: Homicide.

Zackery paused stared at the death certificate, gave me a hard look then continued flipping through the paper work. I drew in a shaky breath as tears formed in my eyes. I imagined it made her job harder since there was no adult to consult with. Sorry to inconvenience you I thought as tears threatened to run down my face.

With an angry humph Zackery closed the file stood and stalked out of the room muttering to herself. The door slammed seconds after she walked out.

I let in a big sigh of relief as I wiped the tears off my face. She is gone. Hopefully Optimus will just let the whole money thing go. I did not care about the money or how it would have been spent.

To my dismay though the doors opened a short time later and in walked Zackery with Optimus escorting her. Optimus looked at me before giving Zackery a meaningful nod then closed the door as he left.

My heart sank. I wanted this woman to just go away.

Zackery stood there pondering me for a moment before she cleared her throat. "I was looking for the soda machines. I couldn't find any. You know where they're at kid? I could get you one and we could get this interview over with."

I thought about her question for a second before deciding to answer. I pulled my hair away from my face, "they are in the kitchen. Don't bother getting one for me Ratchet's circuits will go into meltdown if he see's me with a pop." I spoke barely above a whisper.

A wide grin spread across Zackery's face as she said, "Not if you drink it fast enough."

Thinking on that for a moment I realized she was right. Ratchet would probably not come in while there was an interview going on. Lifting my face for the first time I looked her in the eyes and I told her my favorite brand of pop. She looked as though she had won as she walked out to the hall and turned towards the kitchen.

She later returned with enough pop for both of us to have several cans.

Zackery once again sat down and opened the file. She popped her can open the same time I opened mine.

We took a few sips before she said, "You know, instead of playing the quiet game, you could have just told me about him. If you don't tell me I won't know. I'm not a mind reader, kid."

"Sorry, I just can't talk about my dad right now."

"Well at least we're getting somewhere. And don't think your the only one who has been hurt by the 'Cons. My sister and I have a lot of heart-aches because of them-well, mostly Sammy, but she's such an easy target sometimes. 'Cons like the easy way of things."

I did not know what to think about that so I just took my chance to take a few sips of my pop.

Zackery took a drink of her pop, "mm...I wish we had soda, drank the last of it last week."

She stretched herself out before setting her soda down and grabbing the folder

"Now, you ready to help me out or am I going to have to go sobbing to Optimus every time?"

This time when she started with the questions, she didn't mention my father at all. I was able to get through the interview and we even chatted for some time after so I could drink my pop.

After several hours she dug through some of her papers. "Here, this is my personal number, kid. If you have any questions or need anything, just give me a call."

XxXxXx

I called her a few times after Sideswipe gave me my phone. Not really sure why. I guess it was because she was a human female who lived with Autobots just like I did only she either at another base. I was not even sure if she had it in mind for me to bother her with mundane day to day this is my life chatter, but I did anyways. I was not sure what she thought of me. Her answers were usually short and she was very blunt. I normally did not like that but in her case it was nice to know I always knew where I stood with her.

Looking back I was rather suspicious of Optimus Prime's reason for flying Zackery out here just to handle my father's estate especially after I learned that she too suffered through the loss of a parent. Zackery also had been injured by decepticons, she knew the about nightmares and fears of very real monsters. I knew that when I called or texted her she knew all about the joy as well as the pain of living with the Autobots. To my dismay most times when I called her to complain about how controlling they were she usually sided with them.

I struggled with the idea that I had no control over anything for a while. It was one thing to think I had to put up with every move being controlled until I was 18. Now it was until I was 25. Now they had a court ruling that I was under their protective custody until such a time as it was deemed safe by them. What the hell is that all about? Sideswipe always just said it was for my own protection and my father wanted it that way.

I called Zackery furious and she simply said, "Just roll with it; at least you're not stuck with them for life. You can't really do anything about it." Her voice was level like she was trying to be the voice of reason.

"I want to go to college buy a house have a life of my own. No they say. They are not happy unless they can control everything." I was so mad I was shaking.

"What kind of life would you have without them, anyways? Just curious..." Her calm tone started to break through my anger.

I knew she was right. I could never be happy away from any of them. I knew that they were woven into my life in way that I could never untangle from.

My phone signaled a text.

Hound: [hey I am going to that state park if you want to go meet me in the sec.'s office outside of Primes in one 20 min.]

I texted back: [K, will b ther.]

I lifted the phone back up to my ear. "Hey Zackery I have to go, I will talk to you later."

"See Ya." and with that the phone signaled the call ended before I could hit the end call button.

It was a small office outside of Optimus's main office. One of the secretaries they had to help manage the immense paperwork had this little space to work in. I was a little early so I knew I would have to wait a bit. I spotted an envelope with my father's handwriting on it. Whether it was left intentionally or accidentally I would never know. I have no idea where it came from or who left it out. With a shaking hand I picked up the envelope and pulled a handwritten letter out.

Optimus Prime,

Thank you for taking the safety of my daughter so seriously, she is far more precious to me then anything else in this world. I know you have assured me of my safety as well but I cannot shake the feeling that I will not survive. I wanted to inform you that I am changing my will. Most of what I own I want used for the care of my daughter. I am giving you and your second in command, Prowl complete control of my estate until my daughter, Kari is 25 years of age. I want her to remain with you until such a time that it is assured she would be safe living on her own. She will not be happy, but she will adjust. Kari has always been able to adapt well given enough time. No matter what happens please do whatever is necessary to make sure my daughter is safe.

Sincerely,

Marcus Asher

I could tell it was my father's handwriting. No one would ever forge a letter like this. There would be no reason to. His will matched up exactly to what he wrote in the letter. Silent tears fell and my hands shook as I read my fathers wishes. In a way it seemed he was speaking to me from the grave. My fingers traced the ink as if by touching the ink I was able to touch my father one more time. I glanced at the envelope and noticed the date. March, 18th. It was written just a couple of weeks before his death. Tears turned to weeping as I realized my father knew he was going to die and he was worried about me instead of himself.

Then I heard Sideswipes voice, "Hey Kari, what are ya doin in here?"

I turned to look at him. Noticing the tears he was at my side in an instant.

"What is wrong?" I could see the concern etched on his face.

I held up the letter with a shaking hand.

"He knew he was going to die, he could have run, he could have sold everything and disappeared but he didn't. He was worried about me."

Sideswipe took the letter and read it.

"Who gave this to you? You were never intended to see this letter." I could tell Sideswipe was livid.

"It was just sitting here out in the open; I recognized my dad's writing before I saw his name on the return address. I said in between sobs.

Sideswipe encased me with his arms. "Kari, I am so sorry. You were never supposed to see this. We all knew it would only add to your pain." Although he was comforting I could tell he was seething in fury over who left the letter out.

It was just a matter of moments before Prowl was there. Sideswipe pointed to the letter on the table. "That is supposed to be filed away in the sealed files. Instead it was left out for Kari to see. It served no purpose but to upset her. I want to know who left it out in the open."

Prowl carefully picked up the paper and examined it. He then turned to me. "Kari exactly where did you find this?"

I pointed to the area of the desk where I found the envelope.

I had no doubt it was a person since Optimus Prime would not have just left it out for me to see. He would have just called me in his office and had me read the letter. Not left it out for me to read alone.

XxXxXxXx

I sat in my chair looking at the bags from shopping with Ashley wondering what I should do. I really should tell Sideswipe that Ashley was here and we spent the day together. I had no idea what would happen if did. Would I be in trouble? Would they go after Ashley? I never told her a thing but as far as I knew most of the places we talked were out in the open away from security cameras. There was no way to prove I was telling the truth when I said I did not tell her a thing.

Looking again at the envelope I decided to call Zackery. The phone rang forever before it clicked on. There was muffled noises like blankets rustling before I heard,

"Elo?"

"Zackery?…. Are you ok?"

"Yeah….Sure I am…. (yawn) I jus' need to make you a clock." Her words were drawled out and she ended with a louder yawn.

"Huh? It is still in the evening."

"An International clock then. (Another yawn) and weld it to your body somewhere. What'ya need?"

"I saw Ashley today! You know my best friend from Oklahoma I told you about. I was shopping and there she was!"

There was a small silence

"You ran off on your own again did'ya."

"I did not run off." I said getting defensive. "I have a car now that is not a robot."

There was another silence only longer then the first one.

"Hello?" I said timidly.

Finally she replies, "And let me guess,…. You have not told anyone yet."

"Um,…. I am telling you." I said as I cringed waiting for her answer.

"Kari, I think you should like….(yawn) avoid your friend."

"What? Why? We are closer then sisters." I nearly yelled.

"Trust me on this; you'd be doing more harm than good, kid. She could get mixed up in this mess. Do you really want that?"

"She is my very best friend."

I heard Zackery's heavy sigh as she said, "Fine, but kid?"

"Yeah?"

"When everything goes wrong, I will say 'I told you so'." and with that last statement she hung up the phone.

After I closed my phone I sat there thinking. What if she was right? What if I accidentally pulled Ashley into this? When I was brought into this by my dad I was so angry. What would Ashley say or do if I did the same to her? I sat in the chair for a long time confused on what to do. The selfish part of me wanted my friend back. The logical side said it is just not possible right now. I sat there torn on what to do. I wished desperately I could pick up my phone and tell Sideswipe.

XxXxXxXx

Author's note- Zackery is a character created by Great Diabla Assassin. Her stories and characters are in no way connected to mine. If you read her story and try to connect the characters together you will be confused. We just decided it would be fun to add her character into a couple of parts of my story since one of Zackery's duties is taking care of the financial aspects in the stories Great Diabla Assassin has written. We had a lot of fun working the different parts. If you like the character, Zackery you can find her and her sister Samantha in the stories Great Diabla Assassin has written. **Thank you for taking the time out of your day to write out the Zackery's parts. I had a lot of fun working out the chapter then piecing it together with you.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own transformers just my character.

Confessions~

My phone signaled a text message. Sideswipe: [20 min out]

I texted back: [Ok I will meet you in the hanger]

Sideswipe: [C U there]

I sighed with relief that he was safe. I worried about him when he was gone. I was scared to even shoot a text message asking if everything was OK while he was gone. What if he was in a fight and I distracted him. I don't think I could live with myself if he died because I texted him.

I walked down to the hanger which also was the main entrance to the base and waited. Hound saw me and walked over to stand next to me. Sideswipe on his way in now?

"Yes, He should be here in just a few minutes."

"Did you enjoy going out by yourself while sideswipe was gone?"

"Yeah it was fun. I had to fight off the urge to talk to my car and expect an answer though."

Hound laughed as he said, "No, I don't think that one would answer you, Kari." He was quiet a moment. "Sideswipe sure picked a nice one for you."

"Yeah he sure did. It is a very nice car. Not the same as having Sideswipe with me though."

The door opened as Prowl walked in looking expectantly at the large open bay doors where vehicles could enter.

Within moments the door opened, Sideswipe along with Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper drove in then transformed .

Sunstreaker looked like he had just had the best time of his life. He was excitedly talking about his awesome fighting skills. "I could have taken them all on by myself." He bragged. "It is a shame ol Cliffjumper just couldn't keep up." He said as he gave Cliffjumper a condescending look then went on. "Lucky for you I was in a mood to help out."

Prowl had that hard look on his face that if directed at me would have made me want to run and hide.

Cliffjumper looked ready to shoot him. He either did not notice or care. Sunstreaker was nice to me but that was more because Sideswipe made him. Even then he still had an attitude of superiority quite often. More then once it made Sideswipe angry enough to ignore him for a while.

Sunstreaker kept bragging while Cliffjumper growled out some threats.

I was hardly aware of what they said after that as I simply watched Sideswipe's alt form idle. The door finally opened and I heard Sideswipes voice, "Get in."

Without a word I walked over and climbed into the passenger seat. I reached back and pulled the seat belt across me. Sideswipes wheels spun for a split second before we were back out the door driving through the night.

"You look like you needed to get out for a bit. Didn't you use the car I picked for you and go out while I was gone?"

Guilt over my decision to not tell him about Ashley washed over me as I stared at my hands. "Yes I did. I went to the mall and then I went out to eat."

"Speaking of which, Ratchet sent me a message." His voice heavy with reproof as he continued. Kari, what are you doing skipping meals? Do you really want to end up sedated with tubes again? You know Ratchet will do it."

"I know, I just forgot." I nearly whispered.

"For how low your nutrient levels have become it is apparent it is more then once. Ratchet wanted to sedate you right then and start a nutrition drip on you. I spent more time then I had to spare talking him out of it."

"I am sorry you had to listen to Ratchet carry on like that over me." I said as I looked out the window.

Sideswipe looked at me with a smile. "It was not too big of a deal, Kari. This is not the first time I ever had to deal with Ratchet on one of his rants."

"He was on a rant all right. He was talking to himself." I sighed then continued. "Yeah he also told me how close he was to sedating me into behaving myself."

"I am glad I was able to help ya out there, Kari." He patted my knee a couple of times before returning his hand to the steering wheel.

He smiled for a moment before his face grew serious. His voice took on an ominous edge to it as he continued. "You need to quit skipping meals though. If you keep it up I will take you to Ratchet myself. I do not want to see you make yourself sick. I know I have been busy. If I could be here more I would but I have to follow orders too."

"I am sorry, I really just forgot. I get distracted and next thing I know I have missed lunch or dinner." I looked up at him to see him looking straight ahead.

"Kari the kitchen is always open. You can always go grab something. That is no excuse to skip a meal entirely."

I let out a tired sigh as I replied. "I know."

"So what did you do today?" He asked changing the subject.

"I went shopping at the mall and got some lunch." My voice was not near as cheerful as it should have been.

I went back to staring at my fingers wanting so badly to tell Sideswipe about my run in with Ashley.

We rode together in silence as I fought with my conscience. I knew I should not be keeping this information to myself.

"Kari, I sense something is troubling you and it is more then just Ratchet."

I shrugged as I sat there. I bit my lip wishing I could just tell him. I could imagine myself telling him how Ashley was so much like him. She was friendly and easy going unless someone messed with one of her friends, then watch out she was hell on two feet.

Sideswipe broke into my spinning thoughts, "Kari, if something is going on I need to know about it. You are not acting like yourself. You have had Ratchet chasing you down before so I know something else is bothering you."

"No, nothing is bothering me I am just tired." I lied.

Sideswipes voice took on a bit of an edge, "Kari I am your guardian, I know the difference between you being tired and when something is bothering you. In some ways I know you better then you know yourself."

My thoughts spun for a few moments more before I finally made my decision.

"Ashley McCintire was in town. I saw her today at the mall." I spoke barely above a whisper.

Sideswipe looked confused for a moment then got the look like he was running files before understanding lit up his face. His alt form stopped then his holo form turned to look at me.

"Has she moved from Oklahoma?" His face had a rare serious look on it.

"No, she is looking at colleges." I answered in a low voice.

Sideswipe looked out the window for a moment. He looked at me then said, "Let's get out and walk a bit."

I got out and walked to the front of the car where Sideswipe waited for me. We walked just a short ways to where there was a small park. I leaned against a large plastic and metal play structure that had slides as well as climbing equipment. We stood there silent for a few moments.

"Where did you see her at?" He asked quietly.

"I was in the Hollister store and she saw me." I was drawing patterns in the mulch with my foot as I talked to him.

"What exactly did you tell her?" I looked over and saw him smiling at my design.

"Nothing about you or anything about all of this." I said as I waved my hand towards the part of the base where I lived with the Autobots.

"Did the reason you are in Ohio come up?" He asked as he looked up at the stars.

I nodded then said, "She asked about my,…." Oh god there was that awful hit in the gut then the twisting pain as nausea hit. "My dad." I finally choked out. Tears filled my eyes as I started to shake. It was much worse when I talked about it at night. The red eyes lit up so much more. The evil in them seemed much more prevalent and the dread I felt was much stronger than when it was bright out.

"Hey,..Hey calm down." Sideswipes wrapped me tightly in his arms as I shook and tried not to fall apart again. Sideswipe did not say a word. There was nothing he could say. The best he could do was hold me while I shook from the fear of the monsters that haunted me.

I tried to calm down but the more I tried the harder it seemed to breathe. I have no idea how long I stood there before I was picked up. He set me in the car. He climbed into the drivers seat then spun around and headed back home.

I curled into a ball to watch the scenery go by lit up by the full moon.

I could feel the sweat on my face as my stomach churned. I was afraid I would start to heave before we could get back. I covered my mouth with my hand hoping that would help. At that moment we pulled into the brightly lit expansive garage area. Opening the door I hit the floor running with my hand still over my mouth. I ran past Prowl into the bathroom just in time.

I thought I would never stop thowing up. Every time I thought I was done I would once again have another set of painful heaves. Finally, I was able to get up and get my face washed. Shaking I walked to the door that led back to the hanger. Opening the door I stopped. Right outside waiting for me was Ratchet. He stood there arms crossed blocking any way to walk past him. "Come on, Let's get you to bed." He said in a rare gentle voice. He put his arm around me as we walked back to my room. Ratchet was actually being nice. That was not always a good sign either.

I could not believe Sideswipe had called Ratchet over an upset stomach. I had dealt with this for months and never bothered anyone with it. There were bigger problems then my stomach not liking my stress.

Ratchet walked me to my room. "Kari, go and get your clothing on you wear to bed." He instructed.

I grabbed my pink flannel long sleeve shirt and pant pajama set as I headed to my bathroom. I changed brushed my teeth then went back out to my room.

When I came out he was stirring something in a clear glass container. He pointed to my bed. "Get in bed."

I got in as Ratchet poured some of the liquid into a glass. "Drink this."

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"It will help settle your stomach." He put the glass to my lips and I took a sip.

"Oh my gosh this stuff is vile!" I shuddered and turned my head away. "Can't you ever make anything pleasant? I complained. "Seriously, I am not drinking any more of that."

Ratchet put a firm hand behind my head and said, "Sorry, but you will drink this. I have all night if you want to make it difficult." With that he tipped the glass as he placed his other hand to the back of my head. It was the worst tasting evil brew I had ever tasted. I tried to turn my head but Ratchet somehow kept me from moving as he kept the glass tipped. I finally choked down the last of Ratchets evil concoction. My stomach calmed within moments and the knots that I had not even realized were there started to unwind.

I could tell by the way Ratchet was looking at me he was scanning. A satisfied smile lit up his face. There was a knock at my door. Ratchet walked over and opened it. He spoke in a low voice before returning with a bowl of vegetable soup with a turkey sandwich. "Here now youngling, eat." My stomach finally feeling better for the first time in a few days I actually enjoyed it. Ratchet gave me a glass of milk to drink with my food. He sat there and quietly waited for me to finish eating.

When I was done he got up and went into my bathroom. When he returned he had a toothbrush, glass of water and a small bowl to spit in.

"Here Kari brush your teeth."

I looked at him confused. 'Here in bed?"

"Yes, I do not want you walking around any more tonight."

Even though I felt odd brushing my teeth while sitting up in bed I just did as I was told.

Ratchet handed me the small bowl for me to spit the rinse water from the water in the glass. He carefully wiped my face for me. For a moment I felt like a little girl again as Ratchet gently held my face in one hand as he carefully cleaned my face with the soft washcloth that was warm and moist.

"Lay down now," Ratchet told me as he pulled several of my soft pillows out that were propping me up. I slid down as he pulled my blankets up. Ratchet fussed with my pillows and blankets until he was satisfied before backing up and sitting in a chair close to my bed.

I stared at him in silence for a few seconds before I mumbled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Youngling. Sleep well." I could not tell what his expression was since I was getting too sleepy to see straight.

My vision blurred even more as my eyes became too heavy to hold open any longer. I slept peacefully the entire night without any nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers only my character and plot.

Interview~

I woke up burrowed in my blankets with my pillows cradling my head. I was so comfortable I could not bring myself to move. I was surprised that I did not wake up with any bad dreams and my stomach was still calm. With a sigh I finally turned over. Sideswipe sat in my chair watching me.

I smiled as I said, "Hi."

Sideswipe got up and sat next to me. "Feeling better?"

I stretched for a minute before answering, "Yeah."

"Good, Ratchet is bringing your breakfast." Sideswipe said as he watched me intently.

I groaned with annoyance. "Is he seriously going to start that again?"

"Afraid so." Sideswipe informed me with regret in his tone.

I made sounds of disgust as I buried my head under my pillows and pulled the blankets back up. I heard Ratchet walk in and decided to lay still. Maybe if he thinks I am asleep he will just go away.

"Nice try, Kari. Get up and eat your morning meal while it is still warm."Ratchet ordered me in his irritated tone of voice.

I did not move.

I did not hear any noise. I had just started to wonder if my plan worked when in an instant my blankets and pillows were gone. Ratchet was standing over me with his arms crossed. He had that look on his face that clearly said he was not amused.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Ratchets frown deepened at my laughing which only made me laugh even more. Ratchet stalked over to my bedside, grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me out of my bed as easily as I was a stuffed doll. I squeaked as I was one second in my bed the next I was landing on my feet.

Ratchet started to shove me toward the small table he had set the tray of food on. "Now Youngling you get your self over here, sit down and eat your morning meal. You need to get ready for your meeting and I do not have the time to play with you."

My brow creased as I tried to think of what meeting he could be talking about. "What? Last I knew there was nothing planned today."

"Well there is now, Kari. Eat for meal then get yourself ready for your day."

Sighing I took the lid off the plate. "Ratchet! I do not like oatmeal. I do not care if it has fruit in it. Yuck!"

"That oatmeal has many nutrients you are running low in. Eat it." Ratchet stated still annoyed at me.

"Really well if it is so good why don't you eat it then." I knew the answer but I felt really good this morning and I could not help but play.

Ratchet picking up my tone as being playful relaxed his arms as his expression softened. "Youngling I do not wish to see you ill. If you do not consume the proper nutrition your defense systems cannot fight off organisms that make you ill."

I wrinkled my nose as I dipped the spoon in my oatmeal. I took a tiny bite then shuddered.

"Oh please let me have something else."

"Youngling if you do not consume your meal I will be forced intervene. I do not wish to do things that distress you. I need you to eat your morning meal."

Sideswipe who had been watching silently finally spoke up. "Kari, come on cooperate please and just eat your breakfast. I believe we talked about this last night."

Sighing in defeat I dipped my spoon into the gooey cereal and took a real bite. "I think I am gonna hurl." I placed my hand over my mouth being overly dramatic.

"If you stomach is causing you to feel ill once again I can mix up some more medicine." Ratchet moved towards the door as he spoke.

"No, no I'm good, thanks." I dipped my spoon in my bowl and decided to just keep my mouth shut. Ratchet had no sense of humor this morning. Even Sideswipe was Mr. serious this morning.

XxXxXxXx

I had finished my shower, gotten dressed. It had turned cold over night so I decided to wear one of my new blue jeans that looked slightly faded and had a few patches on them. I picked my new ivory long sleeve knit and put on an orangish zip front hoodie I picked out with Ashley yesterday. I pulled out my hair dryer and began pulling my brush through my hair so it would dry straight. Once out I got my bright purple socks on and wore some black pull on shoes.

"You've been shopping." Sideswipe noticed when he walked into my room.

"Yeah, Ash helped me pick them out."

"About that, we need to head out and have a talk about that." Sideswipe said with an odd tone of voice.

"Talk?" Now I was suspicious. "Talk about what?"

"You will see when we get there, come on." With that Sideswipe guided me out the door.

We walked together down the wide halls when we turned down a hall that had my heart thumping. We were going down the hall that led to Prowls office. My footsteps slowed as I realized where we were headed. "Oh no, please tell me I am not going to Prowl's office." I begged. The very thought had me shaking in fear.

Sideswipe gave my hand a slight squeeze, "It will be fine, I promise." he said as pulled me along.

We walked through the door and I felt the dread spreading out of my gut and into my chest.

Prowl turned and looked at me once we entered his office. There were several computers scattered throughout his office. Prowl had multiple desks with several devises I could not name. Some looked like scanners of some sort while others had strange ports on them for what looked like downloading purposes.

Prowl pointed to a chair and said, "Have a seat, Kari."

I sat down and Sideswipe stood behind me and patted my shoulder reassuringly. My own experiences with Prowl mixed with what others told me about him had me shaking from the fear that I was about to be interrogated. I had a sick feeling that I was in a lot of trouble. Neither Sideswipe or Ratchet seemed angry. I never got the impression I was in trouble. I thought everything was ok. Nothing else happened. I was not pulled over and I did not run off.

Prowl cleared his throat, I looked up at the sound. He sat in a chair with his chin resting on his fist. One finger of that fist partially covered his mouth as his blue eyes seemed to try and burn holes in my head as he stared at me.

"I have been informed you had contact with your friend Ashley McCintire." Prowl said in his tone of voice that always made me want to hide under a rock and stay there.

I did not think I could speak so I simply nodded.

Prowl moved his hand over to the keyboard and scrolled through some information he had up on his screen.

"Ashley McCintire did not raise any immediate security concerns from my initial investigation." Prowl continued in that same tone of voice.

Prowl was investigating Ashley. What have I done? I should have never told Sideswipe. I should have just kept my mouth shut. My mind started racing listing every possible horrible scenario. What if they found something suspicious would they haul my best friend in for questioning? She would surely hate me then.

Prowl shifting some papers recapturing my attention. I looked up to find Prowl once again

Looking at me with that severe look like he could see right through me.

"Kari when you spent the day with Ashley, what exactly did you talk about?" Prowl asked me in the voice of an interrogator who knew how to get the answers he wanted one way or another.

I tried to keep a clear voice as I told him about our conversation on the bench.

"She saw my scars and I told her it was an accident. We then went to lunch and she told me what my old friends were doing. She asked who I lived with and I told her it was an appointed guardian."

Prowl seemed to analyze every word I said. He also noticed every movement I made as I squirmed in my chair. Every now and then he would type something on the keyboard.

Prowl leaned forward and with his intense eyes looking directly into mine he asked, "Is that everything? Did you leave the shopping center at all with her?"

I shook my head as I squeaked out, "No. She was parked on the other side of the mall and she had an appointment she was late for. She left before I did."

"Did you give her the number for the Cell phone that was provided for you?" Prowl asked his face serious.

I shook my head and softly said, "No, I lied to her and said I broke my phone and never replaced it." Even though I knew I could not tell Ashley the truth I still could not help but feel ashamed for lying.

After several minutes of being under Prowls intimidating scrutiny he finally stood up and said excuse me a moment and went over to another of his computers. The screen was not facing me so I could not tell what he was doing.

I let out a breath I did not even realize I was holding, Prowl always scared me in ways Ratchet could only dream of.

Sideswipe leaned in and whispered, "Kari, you are doing just fine."

Just as I was getting my heart under control Prowl came back to the desk, sat down and once again looked directly into my eyes with the look of an expert inquisitor.

"Kari, with the information I have provided by your statement and the evidence I could gather there is only one possible course of action." Prowl said at last.

I felt like I was going to be sick again. I just knew I was on the verge of a panic attack. I was going to be locked in my room again. They were going to track Ashley down and question her. I just ruined her life. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it throughout my body.

"Kari I know you miss your friend but it will not be possible for you to have contact with her." Prowl sat there, analyzing my reaction with a stolid expression.

Relief that he did not send me to be escorted to my room mixed with sadness and a bit of anger that they would take my friend away from me."

"Can I even talk to her?" I asked just above a whisper.

Prowl once again had me under his intense scrutiny as he considered his answer. "Kari we really do not feel it is wise to allow you to reconnect friendships you had with human juveniles you knew back in Oklahoma."

I nodded my head as I said," Yes I understand you do not want me to have contact with Ashley. May I ask why? What is so horrible about having a friend?" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

Prowl fixed me with a level gaze. "I was under the impression that you had grown a friendship with both Zackery and Samantha Witwicky. That is not just one friend but two."

Sideswipe then came around and knelt in front of me before I could answer. "Kari it is not that we do not want you to see any of your old friends. It is just that there are many risks, and not only to you." Sideswipe looked up at Prowl for a second before looking back at me. "Imagine if there is just one slip up and your friend finds out about your life here? What if you two are seen together and she is targeted as a way to get to you? Do you really want to take a risk like that? If there was any chance that she was in jeopardy or we thought she could even accidentally be a threat we would have no choice but to take her into custody. How do you think she would like not being allowed contact with her family?"

"Ashley is no Allison," I said in her defense. "She would never do the things Allison has done." I tried to blink away the tears that would not stop forming but it only made them fall down my cheeks.

Prowl's face showed impassiveness as he voiced out logically, "Kari, no one believes your friend would risk your safety purposely like Allison did. She could unintentionally pass along information not knowing her words are causing harm."

I thought about Ashley and how close she was to her family. She had a huge family compared to mine. She had an older sister who had moved out as well as three brothers. They were rough and wild but they loved each other fiercely. They were always joking around with one another. I rarely ever saw them serious and they never seemed to fight. I had heard about some of their fights but they never lasted long. Then my vision changed to a family that had no idea where their daughter/sister disappeared to. Gone were the happy faces and in its place were the tear stained faces of her parents, brothers and sister who did not know if their daughter/ sister was alive or not.

Drawing in a shaky breath I looked up and said, "I understand." as I wiped the tears off my face.

Sideswipe once again squeezed my shoulders. He leaned in and whispered, "You did just fine."

I glanced up and realized I must be done since Prowl was reading security reports. Sideswipe stepped away for a moment then came back with a tissue.

"After you calm down and clean up a bit we will head on out of here." Sideswipe told me as he handed me a tissue. We sat together for a while. He started telling his jokes that were so stupid I could not help but laugh at them and messing with my hair. Before long I was no longer upset.

I wiped my eyes and nose on more time, and then we left Prowls security office. We made it out to the main hall when Wheeljack saw us stopped mid step changed direction and headed right for me.

"Kari, I have been looking for you." I got the impression he was on some sort of mission.

Sideswipe squeezed my hand as he said, "Kari while you do this I have to get at my work for the day."

I nodded at Sideswipe as I told Wheeljack, "Well you found me, whatcha need?" I asked looking up into his optics.

"I need you to either come with me to my lab or give me your phone and I will bring it to you when I am done."

"My phone?" I was confused now.

"Yes, I have an upgrade I need to put on it, so if you would either come with me or give me the phone I can get this done fairly quick." He sounded eager to get started.

Shrugging my shoulders I simply said, "I will come with you."

Wheeljack looked delighted as he said, "This way please," Wheeljack said as we started towards an area of the base I had never been to before.

The walls were thick and coated with some type of dull white foam type substance. I rubbed my hand on it out of curiosity. It felt like a nurf ball material only it was hard. The doors thicker then I had ever seen and had massive locks on them. One side was a polished grey of steel and the other side facing the base had a red circle with do not enter when doors are closed. I shuddered as I saw a few scorch marks on the white walls as evidence of explosions or fires that had been contained into this section of the base. We passed through another set of thick doors and entered Wheeljack's lab. There were tables with instruments and tools I could not possibly name. There were tools to handle large items as well as the tiniest of chips. Every table was filled with clutter although it seemed as if it was organized. The floor to ceiling shelves were packed with gadgets and tools of every type imagined. Instruments that looked like they were made for experiments were scattered around on various tables. It reminded me of a scene out of an old black and white horror movie. I had a creepy feeling that I had better never go to Wheeljack for any type of health problem no matter how insignificant. He may let his curiosity get the better of him and explore further.

"Here Kari have a seat over here," Wheeljack said as he pointed to a chair sitting in the corner.

I sat down just as Wheeljack's holo form appeared. I had never seen his holo form before. I would have expected a wild eyed mad scientist but he was actually nice looking. His hair was a sandy blonde and short. His skin had an ever so slight dark pigment.

"May I see you phone now?" He asked as he held his hand out.

I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and handed it to him. He took it over to a worktable grabbed a tool and had my phone apart in seconds. I got up and walked next to him to watch him work. He glanced at me for a second before returning his concentration to his work. He pulled out all of the inner workings of my phone and inspected it. He placed it in a type of scanner before pulling it out. He picked up a tiny pen looking metal instrument and leaned in close to my phone. I could not help myself but to lean in as well. I jumped when a laser activated and it made a buzzing noise. He inspected his work before grabbing a tool that looked like tweezers with a light. He had some sort of microchip he placed on the circuits of my phone. He picked up his laser pen and worked on it for a second time. He inspected his work before putting my phone back together. It looked like he sent a text off a few moments before my ring tone for a text message went off. I did not recognize that ring tone so I was not sure who he texted.

"Here you go, Kari. It works better then ever now." Wheeljack had a satisfied look on his face.

I took my phone back and placed it in my pocket.

"I will walk you back to where I found you." He offered. We walked back out of the thick doors toward the large hall.

Wheeljack left me in the hall and went off in another direction then I was headed. I took my phone out of my pocket to see who he texted.

I was surprised to see he texted Prowl: [It is done]

Prowl texted back: [acknowledged]

Well that is cryptic I thought to myself. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and went to find Sideswipe.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and favorite adds, it is nice to know others are enjoying the story.

I do not own transformers just my character and plot.

Confrontation~

Sideswipe was once again gone. I was not sure when he would be back or how far away he was. Everyone was gone in fact, but I was promised that they were not that far and would be back later that afternoon or evening.

I think Skids or Mudflap were around but I could not stand to be around either of them so it did not matter much which one it was. They annoyed me with their speech and mannerisms. They were rude and out of control most of the time. They locked me in a storage building and forgot me there. I was horse for days from the hours I spent screaming for help all the while nightmare images flashed before me. All they had for me was a sorry we fogot about ya. When they tried speaking to me a few days later I glared at them before walking away. They had the nerve to tell me not to be like that and that I was rude. I was the one who was held down while Ratchet poked me with needles and then held me captive in med bay the rest of the day. I was the one who had to deal with fresh nightmares because they were too stupid to open a door.

I wish Optimus would find them a position at the north pole and forget about them.

_At least I have a car _I thought to myself. _I can get dressed and leave for the day. Hell I can do whatever I want. No one is here to have a fit about where I go or if I eat a proper meal._I can get dressed and leave for the day. I decided then that I was going to spend the entire day out and eat whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted.

I stood in the shower until my fingers looked like prunes. I got out and dried my hair before heading to my closet.

I grabbed a pair of my super skinny jeans that Ratchet hated. He always ranted about how unhealthy they were. They are just a pair of jeans for cryin out loud. Sighing I found a white heavy turtleneck and a deep grey American Eagle zip up hoodie to wear over it. I grabbed a pair of thick socks and my lace up heavy leather shoes. I saw on the weather that there was some snow last night. I decided against my leather coat and chose my charcoal grey heavy wool coat since it was a bit longer and heavier.

I walked out of my room with my keys in hand ready to go out for the day. As I walked down the hallway I spotted Skids. I closed my eyes hoping the idiot would not spot me. I managed to get past unscathed. Thankfully he either did not notice or did not care. I made it to my car and started it up.

The wide, heavy doors opened for me and sure enough there was a couple of inches of snow on the ground. Good thing I had my heavy wool coat on. Not much stuck on the roads so they were not slippery.

I made my way over to a restaurant I liked and pulled in. I decided to have a blueberry turnover. Feeling slightly guilty I made myself feel better by pointing out that blueberries are a very healthy fruit. I had one of the best french vanilla cappuccino's I had ever tasted to wash down the turnover. I thought about taking it out to my car but seeing the snow I decided to stay in where it was warm.

I finished and headed out to a book store I had found in the area. I decided to look in the new releases. I paused and looked around. I had that feeling of being watched. Everyone was absorbed in their own browsing so I shrugged it off and continued to look. I found several books that captured my interest so I added them to my basket. I wound up with a nice pile of books that was sure to keep me occupied for a while. Satisfied that I had plenty to keep me busy for the next week.

I headed to the check out. I could not shake that feeling of being watched. I looked again but there was no one even glancing in my direction. I turned to the cashier and handed her my credit card while the hairs on my neck stood on end.

I walked to my car and beeped the doors open. I got in as quickly as I could and hit the lock button. My hands actually were shaking a bit.

I pulled out my cell phone and started a text to Sideswipe. I typed in [someone is watching me] I got ready to send it before thinking how stupid that sounded. How do you know someone is watching you? I imagined him asking me. Well I had the creeps in the book store. _Oh good one Kari, You just got me blasted in the chest plate because you distracted me about having a case of the creeps._ I hit cancel and closed my phone.

I reopened it and hit the call button for Zackery. I was about to hit the green phone to start a call but before it could go through to ring I hit cancel. I still had no clue what I would say.

_I feel like I am being watched, but I do not see anyone._ I could hear her now. _Can you do anything without needing someone to hold your hand?_ Or some other smart ass comment she was famous for.

Sighing I decided my imagination was simply in overdrive. I started my car and headed out.

I spent quite a few hours in the bookstore picking out new things to read. I thought about where I would like to go. Taco's sounded awesome. I pulled into a fast food restaurant and ordered a couple of taco's with a pop. I sat down at a corner booth and ate my lunch. Even the grease that ran out of the taco tasted wonderful.

I went to the wash room to wash the grease off my hands before once again heading out into the cold.

I decided to head out to this little out of the way set of buildings that had various stores. It was rather small but very quaint. They were set in a secluded area but the peaceful park like setting had me wondering how beautiful they would look in the snow.

I pulled into the drive and noticed that there was only a couple of cars in the parking lot. There were patches of the parking lot where the snow stuck so I drove around looking for a clear area. I finally found a little spot that was clear in behind some trees. I stepped out of my car and admired the beauty of this little shopping center.

The tree's were bare of leaves, but were beautiful with the fresh layer of snow. The lamp posts that glowed in the dimming light of the late afternoon setting sun made the place look like something out of a Charles Dickens novel.

I walked across the parking lot and made my way to the first store. This little shop seemed to have a lot of hand made jewelry. I did not care for this type of jewelry but the work that went into making each peace was impressive. I browsed around for a while before waving at the cashier and leaving.

I browsed through a card shop and a candle and bath store. I read almost every card before getting to the bath section. I found a bath salt that smelled wonderful. I took the bag of the pink crystals to the front and paid for it. I turned down a sac and shoved them in my pocket since I did not carry a purse with me.

The next door was a coffee shop. Someone left right as I came up to the door letting the delightful smell out. I could not resist after smelling the aruma of coffee, chocolate and donuts. I got myself a hot chocolate and a donut. I took a seat by the window so I could watch the winter scene outside while I ate my snack.

A large green pick up truck pulled into the spot in front of the coffee shop. I glanced at it briefly before my attention drifted elsewhere. I finished my donut and tried my hot chocolate to see if it had cooled enough to drink yet. I sipped on it, then licked the whipped cream off of my lips. I started to get that same feeling I had in the book store. I shivered and looked around. Again there was no one. _I must be going crazy_ thought to myself.

Finishing up my drink I threw my cup away and headed out the door.

It was getting a bit on the dark side so I decided to head back to my car. I had wandered farther from my car then I thought. The shops on this end of the shopping strip had already closed. They must be closing early since the customers are light and there is snow on the ground. The bitter wind blew and I shivered as I bowed my head and crammed my hands in my pockets. Shivering I hurried to my car.

I came to a opening between buildings when I someone roughly grabbed my arm. I was thrown against the building and slammed into several times hard enough to knock the wind out of me. The last one slammed my head into the bricks causing my vision to go dark and stars to appear before my eyes. I drew in a breath to scream when a rough hand covered my nose and mouth. I could not breathe I tried prying off the hand that was suffocating me.

"You little piece of shit" a deep voice seethed at me. The hand disappeared and I was thrown to the ground. I gasped for air. Before I got enough air to scream a hard kick landing in my stomach. The air whooshed out of my lungs once again as pain exploded in my stomach.

"You are such a worthless piece of trash. I am going to have some fun kicking your ass before I turn you over to the decepticons." He growled out as he roughly jerked me up by my coat and slammed me into the building once more.

I stared at the man who was attacking me in disbelief as I struggled to catch my breath.

"You do not know me do you?" He harshly whispered just inches from my face.

I shook my head no as I whimpered in pain and fright.

"I am Allison's brother, Michael. You and your lying little mouth ruined my family. We never had any trouble until my sister ran into you. She told me how you were the one who planned everything then blamed it all on her. I am going to have fun beating the hell out you before handing you over." The look on his face and tone of voice were full of hate.

With that I was thrown on the ground again and he once again started to kick me anywhere he could land a blow. I could not even draw in a breath to scream. I curled into a ball trying to protect as much of myself as I could.

His hands grabbed my coat and hauled me up slammed me into the building. He roughly grabbed my face with his leather gloved hand and leaned in close enough to my face that I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "You know what those decepticons are going to do to you now don't you? He asked in an evil sort of gleeful tone of voice. " I only hope they let me watch you scream."

He drew back his fist getting ready to punch me. I raised my arms up to protect my face. I finally found my voice and started to cry out.

"Hey you! What are you doing there? You let that girl go right now. I am calling the cops." My attacker pulled his punch short and stared at the little man who had interupted held a cell phone to prove he was going to call the police. He threw me to the ground and hard as he could with a curse and chased the little man.

I rose up to my knee's as I tried to calm my frantic breathing. Seeing my moment to escape I got up and ran as fast as I could to my car. I was thankful the pavement was wet instead of snowy so there would be no tracks. I clicked the door locks open and climbed into the back seat laying down as flat as I could. I opened my phone and hit green phone button twice. I knew it would call the last person I had talked to. Panic had scattered my thoughts to much to even think about scrolling a list of names to find help. I hit the call button, and the speaker button. My hands were shaking so bad I was having trouble holding the phone steady. The call went through as I hyperventilated.

"Zackery here, what's up?" I could no longer control my panic as I screamed in terror and pain into the phone.

A clang from something heavy dropping followed by a, "OW -the hell…Kari! What's wrong?"

Th..this guy just grabbed me. He hit and kicked me and said he was going to kick my ass before turning me over to the decepticons I got out between my sobs.

"Alright, just stay calm...stay calm you hear me? I'll get a message out to the Autobots and they can piggy back off the signal to find you."

"Zackery Please help me!" I screamed into the phone. I shook with my screams as I felt wave after wave of terror.

Zackery interrupted my screaming, "Calm down calm down, okay? I'm working on it! I've got Prowl on his way...Sideswipe is right behind him. She yelled trying to be heard over my screams.

I calmed down enough to notice how cold I was. Shivering I glanced out my window looking for any sign of my attacker. I was so cold I could not stop shivering. I looked down and noticed I was coated with a thick layer of snow that was now melting.

Suddenly my car seemed to come alive. A low hum started from the front of my car. Stunned I glanced up to the front to find my dash was glowing blue. I jumped and curled into a tight ball as my doors started glowing from the area's where it looked like reflectors were placed. A blue beam started going every inch of the inside of my car. I could hear a slight beeping with random flashes now and then. My GPS started flashing random numbers.

"Zackery!" I now whispered into the phone as the beam just finished passing over me. "My car is doing strange things. I think I need to get out."

"Don't you dare. Stay where you are, I'm doing what I can to keep the line from being jammed!" Zackery commanded.

My dash continued its humming I jumped when my car started to blow warm air on me. Once again I looked up, My attacker was standing by the green truck looking around.

"Zackery he is right outside. He is looking for me." I whispered I knew I was starting to loose control of myself again. I fought the urge to start screaming again.

"Just keep quiet, okay? I asked Wheeljack to gimme the blueprint of your car's upgrades. I'm going to lock the doors; Sideswipe should be about 5 blocks away!" As she said that I heard the click glancing up at the clicking sound I saw my locks were in the locked position.

I started to hyperventilate again as I saw my attacker walk towards my car. He then pressed his hand to my window trying to see in my windows. I did a double take when I noticed how they were now much darker tinted then they had been. Even in the midst of my panic I wondered how my window had grown so much darker.

"Zackery!" I whispered through sobs, "he is looking in my window."

"Kari listen to my voice. Stay calm. Prowl is right around the corner from you. Just breathe; you're going to be okay" Zackery said as she tried to help me fight off the panic that would make me scream and give away my location.

He dropped his hands then started trying to open the door. I closed my eyes and prepared to be hauled out of my car by him.

About that time I heard squealing tires. My panic stricken mind did not even comprehend that help was here. The back door whipped open a second before two hands grabbed me under my arms and pulled me out of my hiding place. Terrified that I was about to be beaten before being handed over to face a horrible death I screamed once again. I tried grabbing onto the frame of my car to pull myself away. I screamed, Help me," into the phone that lay open on the backseat of my car. My hands were easily pried off the car, and I was pulled away from the safety of my car. I started kicking and swinging trying to hit anything in an attempt to break free.

"Zackery he has me! Oh god please help me!" I once again screamed as loud as I could.

"Whoever the hell you are, if I find you I'm going to melt your eyes shut!" Zackery growled into the phone.

My attacker looked down at my phone and said," Relax it's me, I have her now, but she is not in a stable state of mind. Hold while I subdue her."

"...Prowl you son of a bitch you scared the HELL out of me!" Relief evident in Zackery's tone.

My mind in full panic while my body remained in a fight like hell to survive state could not comprehend that it was Prowl who had me and I was safe. I fought with every ounce of strength I could muster up I let out another scream before sobbing, "Zackery please help me I don't want to die."

"Kari! You are safe, stop fighting me!" He yelled. The stern voice was familiar but I was so scared that if I let him get the upper hand I would be hauled off to my death.

The same familiar voice was told me, "Calm down, Kari." But I was sure my mind was playing tricks as I continued to fight. "Enough is fraggin enough," the voice growled. I was spun around as my arms were pinned to my side. The man holding me curled around me locking me in an embrace I was helpless to break free from. My back was pinned to a car as tears flowed down my face as I screamed as loud as I could hoping to draw attention to myself.

"Kari! Stop It! It is me Prowl, stop fighting me." Prowl's fierce voice again yelled right into my ear trying to break through the panic that was making me fight him.

The severe sound of his voice finally penetrated the panic induced haze. I looked up and saw the face of Prowl looking down on me as his body was wrapped around mine as he had me pinned to the side of his vehicle mode. Even though I stopped fighting Prowl kept me held tight against the car. I was completely pinned.

Tires Squealed loudly as Sideswipe whipped into the parking lot. Fresh sobs of relief washed over me as I saw the familiar silver car slide to a stop just feet away from me. Sideswipe's holo form appeared next to me. It was only then that Prowl let up off of me. As Prowl backed away Sideswipe picked me up. I clung to sideswipe as he lifted me off the ground. He walked over to his own vehicle mode and sat down with me in his lap. I could not contain the fear anymore. I once again started to scream as he cradled me like I was a tiny frightened child. He was rocking me whispering that he was here now and I was safe. I felt him pull my hair away from my face before he held my head to his chest. I clung to him as sobs and tremors shook me.

Prowl watched me screaming, the look on his face as he got a good look at me was more dangerous then I had ever seen before. He watched for a moment before turning to my car and leaning in.

He pushed a few buttons on my GPS and said, " Zackery you there?" He paused waiting for her then louder, "ZACKERY pick up!"

"I'm on like, a gazillion other lines, Prowl. Keep your voice down!" I heard Zackery voice blare out of the radio from my car.

Prowl spoke into my car again," I was about ready to enter the main entrance of the base when I get this priority one alert. I beat my aft to where my guidance system is indicating the distress beacon. I show up with Kari in a screaming fit and beat all to hell. Do you have any information on what the slag is going here?" Prowl spoke loud enough to ensure Zackery heard him into my car.

"I'd like to know, too. I get a call right in the middle of work and she's hysterical about some guy that had beat her up. Luckily she was smart and jumped into her car; whatever...or WHOEVER that guy had with him was trying to jam her signal and prevent her from getting help."

"He was going to hand her over to the decepticons. Good thing I managed to get a hold of Wheeljack."

"A human? Male?" Prowl asked in that tone of voice I recognized when Prowl had turned into the security officer. He was collecting statements to start an investigation.

"Yeah, a dude." Zackery answered.

I watched Prowl scrutinize me before his eyes carefully scanned the area around us.

"Ratchet is going to meet us back at the base and get her calm enough to see if I can get some answers out of her. Let me get the files from the vehicle downloaded before I continue our interview."

"Prowl...don't let Sideswipe see the snapshots."

Prowl stared at the car's dashboard before turning his intense investigative gaze on Sideswipe and myself.

"I agree," Prowl said as he continued to scan the crowd for his suspect.

"Zackery-out."

A few people had started to collect watching the scene in the parking lot. "It's all under control. Go back to your business." Prowls stern voice commanded.

~ Once again I want to send out a huge thank you to Great Diabla Assassin who stayed up into the wee hours of the morning typing out what Zackery says for me.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Transfomrers just my character.

Sideswipe held onto me until I had calmed down enough he could put me in the seat and close the door. I was shaking so hard I could not keep my hands still. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself trying to stop the tremors. The snow that had been crusted on my clothing had melted. My once warm layers were now sucking the warmth out of my body. I was wet and freezing. Sideswipe kept looking over at me as he held my hand. "We are almost there." He reassured me.

Sideswipe did not slow down until he was almost through the massive doors of the Autobot hanger. He slid to a stop fast enough that the only thing that kept me from falling forward was the seatbelt that held me firmly in place. The car stopped, seatbelt came undone and the door opened simultaneously.

I did not even have a chance to turn to look when there were hands on me. I jerked and cried in fear as the hand started to pull me out of Sideswipes vehicle mode. The hands tightened as a very familiar voice soothingly said, "It's me youngling. Calm down." I turned and there was Ratchet. He picked me up to carry me back to his med bay. I wrapped my arms around his neck as pressed my face into his neck. I was still shaking as I tried to control the hiccupping sobs I could not stop. Ratchet spoke softly while he walked.

Once Ratchet had me in med bay he laid me of a soft bed. Ratchet turned as he started to walk to another room. I grabbed onto his cotton shirt.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone." New tears formed in my eyes as I held onto him. The panic was growing again at the thought of being left alone.

"Kari, I will be right over here for just a moment," Ratchet tried to reassure me as he gently removed my hands from his shirt.

Sideswipe walked in cautiously as if he were expecting to be thrown out as soon as Ratchet spotted him.

"Sideswipe," Ratchet waved him over as he said his name with a hint of relief in his voice. "Come here and sit with Kari."

Sideswipe walked over to me and took my hands in his own for a second before sitting next to me on the bed. I moved over so I could rest my head against him.

Ratchet left for a moment then came back with a hospital type gown.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes, Kari." With that Ratchet started to take off my wet clothes.

I was too cold and still fighting the panic to even feel embarrassed. Ratchet got my multiple shirts off; when he got to my skinny jeans he sighed and gave me his disapproving look I was used to when I wore these jeans. He reached over to a table, grabbed a pair of scissors that were blunted on the ends so they would not harm human skin. There were however very sharp on the inside so they could easily cut through the toughest fabrics. Before I could make even a squeak of protest he sliced my jeans from the ankle clear up to my waste. Ratchet had a look of immense satisfaction as my expensive skinny jeans now lay ruined only good for rags. My gown was quickly placed on me as Sideswipe pulled me into his lap.

I was trying to slow my breathing down hoping I could stop the feelings of terror that made me shake.

"Have you got a good hold on her? I heard Ratchet ask.

"Yes," Sideswipe answered before tightening his grip. That should have been a warning but I was too scared to think straight. Something cold and wet rubbed my arm. Realization dawned on me and I tried to jerk away. It was too late though. I was locked in Sideswipes iron grip and he would not allow me to move.

"Don't look," Sideswipe said as he held me close to him.

I cried as I tensed for the pain of a shot. I tried once more to wiggle away but Sideswipe's grip remained strong.

I jumped and whimpered as I felt the stab followed by the burn.

"You will start to feel better in just a bit, Kari." Ratchet told me as he disposed of the needle.

I kept my face buried until my shaking finally started to calm down. I was starting to feel safe for the first time since I was attacked. The feelings of panic were starting to subside.

"I need to run scans," I heard Ratchet tell Sideswipe.

Sideswipe lifted me and placed me in warm metallic hand. Ratchet's bi-pedal form walked me deeper into his domain. My heart beat sped up a bit as I realized Ratchets mech form would be running the scans. From my last experience I remembered how much more intense the scans were coming from that form. Ratchets holo form could perform basic scans that could easily go unnoticed if I was not paying attention, but Ratchets true form caused me to feel tingly to the point I would get dizzy. Some of his scans would be so uncomfortable it made me cry and want to squirm away.

Ratchet set me on a human size hospital bed sitting up on mech size table so Ratchet could easily work. I had a few seconds to settle down before Ratchets scanner beam hit me. It was just as bad as I remembered. The intense tingle was almost painful and my head spun. Then it seemed to intensify and the tingling started to feel like the pins and needles of a limb that had circulation cut off and now had feeling returning. I grimaced as I tried to breathe evenly. Finally he finished scanning. I did not move or even open my eyes as I waited for the dizziness to pass.

"Please don't do that again." I pleaded. "That was not fun." I said through clinched teeth

"You know why I have to do the deeper scans. I know they are not comfortable, but it is better to feel a bit of discomfort then to miss something." Ratchet told me in his clinical tone of voice.

"You get to me my guest here in med bay as you heal, youngling." Ratchet informed me.

My eyes flew open, "Oh please no! Please let me go back to my own room." I pleaded.

Sorry, but you have some bruising to your kidneys and liver. Your liver already being damaged and is not fully recovered yet. I fear your liver may not react well to the new damage. I need to keep you within scanner range.

I heart sank as it hammered in my chest. I knew what that mean. More of Ratchet scanning me from his bi-pedal mode he watched for anything worrisome.

I was looking at Ratchets bi- pedal form while he spoke when my arm was pulled out and strapped down. I started to try to sit up when Ratchet held me in place me in place as his holo form clicked another restraint in place.

"Do not watch," Ratchets mech form instructed as dread filled me. His holo form not only a needle but a huge one. I tried to pull my arm out but it would not budge. I heard the wrappers of the needle Ratchet was unwrapping as I whimpered trying to pull my arm free.

I looked at Ratchets holo form and cried, "You have no idea how terrified of needles I am. They always hurt and the pain takes forever to go away." I continued to try and pull my arm free.

"I do understand," He gently informed me. "Why do you think I have never been angry at your attempts to avoid this type of medical intervention? I know how hard it is on you, but you are in need of an IV line for fluids and further medication."

One hand held my arm steady as the other inserted his huge needle. I tried to turn away as my eyes filled with tears due to the pain.

"I almost have it youngling, just a few moments and I will be done here." Ratchet tried to soothe as he moved the needle trying to puncture my rolling vein. "There," he said at last. "All done, Kari." Ratchet started unrolling the clear tubing and ran it through one of his little machine that controlled the fluid amount getting pushed in my vein.

I wiped my tears off my face as he was hooking the line up to my arm.

Ratchet patted my leg as he said, "Rest easy for a bit. The medication I gave you earlier should help you relax enough to sleep. I have to go disappoint Prowl."

I looked at him confused.

"Prowl wanted to talk to you right away, but for the time being I am using my authority as Chief Medical Officer to overrule him. Tonight you need to rest in between your scans, not answer questions."

Ratchets statement left me both relieved and terrified. I did not have to answer a bunch of questions from Prowl, but the 'In between scans' made me shuddered as I realized the night I was in for. The last time I had been scanned like that I was under pain medication that made me very sleepy. The discomfort of the scans still made it through the haze of the powerful drugs. I was not under any such drugs now, I shuddered again as I thought of how much worse it would be tonight.

Ratchet did not move me to the part of med bay that was more for observing his patients that had a television and a radio for each human bed. Instead he kept me where he had all his equipment set up as well has his personalized surgery area. It scared me that he was leaving me here in this part of med bay.

Walking back to the large table I lay on Ratchets holo form appeared. He reached into a drawer and produced another syringe and vial of medication. "This will help you sleep tonight. I will have to run my scans rather thoroughly multiple times to keep an eye on your systems." Ratchet inserted the needle into the IV line. "Rest now, youngling." he said as I felt the effects of the drug take effect and I closed my eyes

I woke to the feeling of being on fire. My eyes opened to blue scans running over me. What felt like fire in my dreams was only the intense scans from Ratchet. I whimpered and started so squirm as the scan reached a point I could not longer tolerate holding still.

Ratchets scans finally ceased. He had a frown on his face which I knew was a bad sign. Ratchet holo form appeared. Once again a syringe appeared and I was given more medication.

"Kari are you in any pain?" Ratchet asked me.

"Only where I was hit and kicked," I mumbled from both being tired and dizzy.

"If you feel any discomfort aside from your bruising, tell me at once." Ratchet commanded me.

I nodded as sleepiness started to take over once more.

It seemed like it was only a moment before once again my body felt the pins and needles. Just when I could stand no more and started to whimper again the scan ended. I rolled onto my side and froze. It hurt to move.

"Ratchet? Ratchet my stomach hurts." I told him as fear started to prick at heart.

"Yes Kari, I am sorry for this." I heard regret in his tone of voice.

"For what?" I asked confused.

Ratchet did not answer. I was turned over and pinned in place as a scan focused on the area that hurt. It took my breath away. It felt like bee stings over and over. I cried and tried to move away. Ratchet's hands held me in place as his scans bore down on that one area.

When his scan ended Ratchet's holo form took out another syringe and a vial of medicine out of the cabinet. My IV was once again injected with the a clear medication.

"Kari, I am going to add some equipment so I can better monitor you." Ratchet said as he set one of his machines he used on humans down next to my bed.

"What is wrong?" Fear making my voice shake.

"Your liver was still not at full operating capacity and now it has been injured. I am afraid it is not handling the fresh injury well." Ratchet was distracted with programming his machine while he spoke.

Although this machine looked different from the ones I was hooked up to almost a year ago the wired pads at the end of each wire looked the same. Ratchet pulled down the blankets then he lifted my gown. He picked up the wires with the pads and applied them around my abdomen. Just like I remembered from last time there was a sharp pinching before a burning sensation that made me flinch with each wire he attached to me. Ratchet did not even seem to notice he was so absorbed in his work. Applying the last wire he once again turned watching the screen on the instrument panel of his machine.

Suddenly too tired to keep my eyes open I once again closed my eyes and slept.

I cringed without opening my eyes with the next round of scans that woke me up. It was not near as bad as the bee stinging type of scan but it was intense. Once again his scans focused on the area that was tender. I squirmed and started to whimper when gentle hands stroked my hair while a familiar voice whispered, "Kari, be still he is almost done."

My eyes opened, Sideswipe sat next to me stroking my hair. He took a tissue and started wiping away the tears off my face. Ratchets scans finally ended; once again he pulled out more medication and injected it.

Sideswipe did not say anything as he simply sat there as my head swam with dizziness.

Once my head cleared I turned to face Sideswipe.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?' He asked worry written all over his face.

"I feel ok, actually. My stomach hurt a little but not too bad." I winced as I tried to get comfortable.

"That's good," Sideswipe said looking a bit more relieved. "How is the doc treatin ya?"

"Ok, it would be nice if he would quit waking me up." My face scowled to show my displeasure at getting woke up.

"I wish I could say I would talk to him about leaving you alone, but I am not going offer." He told me sympathy in his tone of voice.

"He said my liver is not happy." I looked into his face to see if I could gain any insight by his reaction.

"No,... no it's not very happy right at the moment," Sideswiped agreed. "Don't worry though; Ratchet is the best doc around." Sideswipe spoke as if he had every confidence that there was nothing Ratchet could not fix. Sideswipe simply sat there watching me as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and saw Sideswipe leaning back in a chair with his holo form eyes closed. I knew that mean that wherever his bi- pedal form was he was in recharge. Ratchet sat up against a wall with his eyes dimmer then usual. He was in recharge as well. I tried to turn carefully so I would not disturb either of them. I moved just the wrong way while trying to find a comfortable position. I let in a sharp intake of air at the sudden pain. Ratchets eyes were brightened to his normal color, and Sideswipes eyes were open at the same instant.

"Sorry," I murmured quietly.

Ratchet rose to his feet in one fluid motion and walked over to the table my bed sat on.

"Kari, is the pain any worse?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the instrument panel of the machine.

"I don't know." I mumbled groggily. It was really hard for me to think right now.

Ratchet leaned his head in close to mine gazing right into my eyes. He lifted up and I felt the familiar pins and needles. Ratchet had a deep frown on his face when he ended the scan. I could tell he did not like what he saw. "Sideswipe, out of my med bay." Ratchet ordered.

"I am not leaving" Sideswipe shot back.

"Get out of here on your own or I will have your holo form disconnected." Ratchet threatened darkly.

Sideswipe must have seen that Ratchet was not bluffing. His holo form flickered and went out.

I started to breathe faster as fear once again took hold.

"What is wrong?" My voice quivered as I asked.

"Kari, your liver is still deteriorating; I am going to have to pull it off line to allow it to heal."

"What?" I cried in horror.

"Do not worry yourself, youngling" He soothed. "You will be fine."

I heard wrappers; I turned my head to see Ratchet's holo form unwrapping medical supplies. Ratchets bi- pedal form set more machines next to my bed. One did not have the white sticky tabs but thick needle probe looking ends. Feeling the IV live getting messed with I looked just in time to see Ratchet injecting a brownish fluid into my IV. My vision blurred while I felt my gown pulled up as the machine with the wicked looking probes was brought closer. Then it was dark.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Transformers only my character.

Questioning~

I awoke to the whirring of a machine. I looked over to see the machine Ratchet brought over right before I fell asleep sitting right next to me. It quietly whirred as different lights blinked. The wires went from the machine to somewhere under the covers. I lifted them to find they went under my gown. I picked up my gown to see only wires going into my skin. I could not see the probes. I shuddered as I realized that since I did not see them that must mean they are in me. All four probes were buried in a radius of where I had been having pain.

I jumped when Ratchet was suddenly leaning over me. I had not even noticed him in the corner.

"How do you feel, youngling?" Ratchet asked as he gazed into my eyes.

"OK." I whispered sleepily.

Ratchet then turned to watch the instruments from the first machine for a moment before the dreaded scan started again.

Ratchet finished and for the first time he had a smile.

"Much better." He murmured as he once again looked at the instruments.

Ratchet hung another IV bag, "If you get thirsty, you may have ice chips. No food at this time. Your systems need a rest."

Thinking about it, ice chips sounded wonderful. "Yeah, ice chips sounds good," I said as I tried pushing myself up.

"No, I do not want you moving about." Ratchet gently pushed me back down. "Here I will raise your bed a bit."

After raising my bed Ratchet turned to walk away. Once again my voice broke as I pleaded, "Don't go." I reached out my hand and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Kari, you are safe now." Ratchet had a gentle soothing voice.

My eyes filled with tears as I whispered, "I'm scared."

Ratchet lowered the rail of the hospital bed and sat next to me. His eyes grew distant a moment as I assumed he had started a conversation with someone else.

I kept my hand on Ratchet to assure myself if I closed my eyes he would not sneak off and leave me alone.

My eyes opened at the sound of the door opening. Sideswipe walked in with a large Styrofoam cup. He strode over to us and set it on the table next to my bed. Ratchet stood then and patted me on the leg as he walked away.

"You look better," Sideswipe commented as he sat next to me. "You are not near as yellow."

"Yellow?" I repeated shock in my tone. "I was yellow?" I looked at my hand looking for any trace that I was turning yellow.

"Just a bit," Sideswipe chuckled.

Ratchet walked back into the room at that moment.

"Kari, Prowl is about to fry my processor with his demands to speak with you. I want you to recharge again then I will allow Prowl in. "Ratchet pulled out another syringe as he spoke.

I had no idea how he expected me to sleep now that I knew I had to face Prowl. I could only imagine the trouble I was in with him. Hitting and kicking not only the Autobot who was in charge of security but also the second in command was not something that would be overlooked. I was sure once I was out of med bay I would go straight their lock up. I am pretty sure I heard them call it 'the brig.' I only hoped I would at least be allowed visitors. Ratchet injected his drug seconds before my vision turned blurry then dark.

I drifted in that place where I was neither awake nor asleep. I could easily go either fully awake or back to sleep. I could hear a conversation going on in the room I lay in.

"I have interviewed several witnesses, although no one could claim they saw what transpired they just saw Kari's activities before the attack." The voice was serious. Was that Prowl's voice?

"Have you found any motive to why this human male would harm her?" I recognized that voice as Ratchets.

"Not as of yet. I would have more information if you would have let me speak with Kari instead of hiding her away or keeping her sedated." Prowl sounded frustrated.

"She has been in no condition to be answering questions. I was repeating scans every hour watching her liver fail despite the medication I administered that should have reversed the damage." Ratchet was defiantly angry. I could hear it in the way he spat out every word.

"What are you going to do about it now?" I heard Prowl ask in a placating tone.

"I have pulled the liver off line. It will heal quickly now. I had hoped to avoid using the bypass equipment since it means she must remain still while it is running. My scans as well as how jaundice she became gave me no options however." Ratchet informed Prowl in a calmer tone of voice.

"When can I speak with her? I will have a much better idea of what direction to take this investigation once I speak with Kari." Prowl sounded like someone who could not figure out a puzzle.

"I wonder if she even knew the human that attacked her?" Ratchet asked

"When I interviewed Zackery she informed me that Kari did not give any indication she knew the human." Prowls mused. "It is illogical for a stranger to assault a random child and just to turn her over to the decepticons."

"The only explanation can be that he was no stranger." Ratchet reasoned.

"The surveillance taken when the alert activated the protect mode in Kari's vehicle did capture some clear images of the human male. I left while the search for any information was running. I would be able to find much more information if I had any fingerprints. The attacker was wearing a hat and gloves. He did not leave any traces of DNA on her vehicle either. I only have the image and witness statements to go on at this moment."

"Were any of the witnesses you interviewed of any assistance?"

"I have not found any that witnessed the attack. We did find the body of a human male. He may have tried to intervene on Kari's behalf. He was found not long after Sideswipe left with Kari." Prowl had a furious tone to his voice.

There was a silence. I tried opening my eyes, but I was just too tired. I stopped fighting the urge to fall back into peaceful darkness. With a sigh I drifted back to sleep.

XxXxXx

When I finally woke all the way up Sideswipe was with me again watching me sleep. I smiled and started to roll over.

"No." Ratchet commanded as his hand held me on my back. "You must remain still and on your back."

"My back is sore from laying on it so long." I whined.

"I am sorry but in order for my bypass equipment to take the place of your liver you have to remain still. If the sensors become dislodged it will not function properly." Ratchets apology did not sound very sincere to me.

I looked over at Sideswipe, "this sucks." I complained hoping for a bit of sympathy.

"Sorry Kari, this was the last resort but it had to be done." Sideswipe at least sounded like he was really sorry.

"Kari," Ratchet spoke drawing my attention. "Prowl is on his way in. Would you like some more ice chips?"

"Yeah." I whispered. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I was going to get it now. Ratchet came back with the cup of ice as Prowl walked in the door. Sideswipe gave my hand a gently squeeze.

Ratchet lowered the rail before he hit a button on the side of my bed raising it to a sitting position. He fussed with the pillows until he was satisfied that I was in a good position without disturbing any of his equipment.

"Kari I have some duties to attend to. I will be back after Prowl is finished." Sideswipe promised.

"Don't leave!" I pleaded. I was so scared thinking of all the trouble I was in.

"Kari, I promise to come back as soon as he is done. You will not be alone." Sideswipe promised as he patted my hand.

My eyes filled with tears as I watched him walk out.

Prowl's holo form appeared next to my bed. His expression did not seem like he was angry with me. He did not look happy but I had never seen Prowl look anything other then serious.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out hoping to earn a bit of mercy. I tried to continue but I had a hard time talking while I cried.

Prowl looked confused. "For what reason are you contrite Kari?"

I calmed down enough to answer. "I hit you and I may have landed a few kicks in as well." I admitted as my face burned with shame.

"Did you know it was me when you were fighting?" Prowl asked still sounding unsure of what to think of my outburst.

"No." I mumbled. "Last thing I saw was that guy trying to open my car door. Next thing I knew I was being pulled out of my car. I thought it was him." I looked in his eyes as I spoke hoping he would see that I was sincere.

"Correct me if I am wrong but it seems to me once you realized you were fighting with me instead of the human who assaulted you, you stopped fighting." Prowl said in a matter of fact tone.

I nodded as I said, "Yes."

"I fail to see the reason for your distress. You assumed I was the human who harmed you. You were simply defending yourself." Prowl stated as he picked up a data pad to search his notes.

"So I am not going to be locked up?" I asked in a near whisper. I was scared that if I spoke it too loud it would not be true.

"Prowl's face came up sharply with a look of surprise. "Is that what you have been thinking?"

Tears filled my eyes once again as I nodded.

Prowl had a serious look as he walked closer to my bed. He stared straight into my eyes so I could not miss the sincerity of his words. "Kari, you are not in any trouble. I am here only to try and get any information I can so I can find the human who assaulted you and charge him with the said crime."

I choked out a sob of relief as Prowl looked at me with confusion still on his face.

Prowl patiently waited for me to stop crying before talking again. He sat at my bedside so he could lock his eyes with mine. He asked questions as he carefully questioned my every move before leaving the base. Prowl was a master at getting any little piece of information he wanted. It almost seemed like I could see myself getting ready to leave for the day all over again as Prowl asked question after question.

"Kari, I want you to think hard about what happened after you left the base. I need you to carefully go through everything that happened. Prowl asked as he hovered over me

"At the shopping center? I asked.

"Just start off when you left the base."

I thought about the places I had been to before answering.

"I went to get some breakfast before going to the book store. I was shopping for a while before I checked out."

"Did anything unusual happen?" He questioned.

I thought for a minute before answering. "I kept feeling like someone was watching me. I kept looking around for who it was but I never saw anyone looking at me."

Prowls face took on a scary expression as he asked. "Did you inform any of us about this?"

"No." I answered softly.

"Kari, you should have reported this to one of us." Reproach in his tone.

"Sorry, I thought I was imagining things."

"Do not ignore such feelings as your imagination. If you report to Sideswipe or myself that you feel you may be in danger the worst that will happen is we find it is a false alarm. You have seen for yourself now the results of ignoring warning signs that you are being targeted. If you ever have a sense of being in danger you are to report it without trying to figure out for yourself if the call is warranted. It is not up to you to decide if I need to be informed or not" Prowl was giving me his intense look he always had when he was giving a command and he expected it to be carried out.

I simply nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"After you checked out of the book store where did you go?" Prowl asked as he worked on his data pad.

"I went to eat lunch before going to that last shopping center to look around."

I seemed to have gotten Prowl's full attention. He pinned me with his brilliant blue eyes as he spoke. "Kari, I want you to think carefully. I want to hear every detail of what you did from the moment you drove into the parking lot. Do not try to decide if you think it is important or not. I want to know everything."

I drew in a shaky breath as I tried to let my memory go back to the place I had been trying to forget. I was telling him about the stores I went into what I looked at before going to the coffee shop. I stopped.

"What?" Prowl asked leaning over well into my personal space, almost nose to nose. He looked like he could drag the memories out of me with the intensity of his blue eyes as they bore into mine.

I could feel the fear in me trying to block the memories of that day I wanted desperately to forget.

"Do not fight the memories, Kari. Think hard you are sitting at the table look around what do you see?" The blue eyes of Prowl boring into mine were almost hypnotic.

"A green pick up truck pulled in just a few minutes before I got the feeling of being watched again. I would not have noticed it normally but the parking lot was empty" I spoke softly as Prowl's blazing blue eyes held mine locked with his.

"What did you do next, Kari?" Prowl asked not releasing me from his piercing gaze.

The details of that day came to my mind clearly and I could see myself finishing my drink, throwing the cup away before leaving.

"It was cold so I put my hands in my pocket. I walked past where the two buildings were separated. Someone grabbed me." I started to breath heavy as the terror took hold once more. I was breathing hard and shaking. I could feel the panic rising as the horror once again played out in my mind. Once again I felt the fear trying to block the memories.

"Kari. You are safe. I need you to me exactly what happened. Take a few breaths and relax. You are not being harmed; you are simply an observer I need you to watch and tell me everything that is happening." Prowls fierce gazed seemed to grow in intensity. He leaned in closer so his face was all that filled my vision.

"Take a deep breath. You are in the small alley. You cannot be harmed, you are watching. Tell me what is happening." Prowls voice smooth as he went on.

I took a few breaths and with Prowls leading, the picture of what was happening came back into my mind.

"He put a hand over my mouth. When he let go I tried to scream but his hand covered my face and I could not breathe. When he let go he threw me on the ground and started kicking me." I cried again as I continued to look into Prowl's eyes, "I tried to scream, I could not catch my breath."

"I know Kari, you would have screamed if you could. I do not think it would have made any difference if you had been able to cry out for help. Now think hard, tell me exactly what happened next?" He asked not letting up on the intensity of his gaze at all.

"He asked me if I knew who he was, I didn't, and I had never seen him before. He said he was Allison's brother and after he was done with me he would turn me over to the decepticons so they could finish what they started. He threw me on the ground then started kicking me." I closed my eyes.

"Kari!" Prowl snapped. "I need you to stay with me? What did he do after he kicked you?"

"He picked me back up and threw me into the building again. He was going to start punching when someone yelled at him. He dropped me and chased after the person. I got up and ran to my car. I hit the button to call the last person I talked to and it was Zackery. My car started doing strange things while I was talking to her."

"Yes, your car is designed to stop any jamming signals,block sensors, monitor your condition, the windows are designed to prevent anyone seeing in when the programming is activated as well as keep a record of everything going on inside and in a 5 foot radius around the car. The door will also only open once the proper signal is given after the distress beacon is activated. It is also possible for any of us to take control of any operation of the vehicle. We just need to see where we are steering it."

Finally Prowl turned his attention to Ratchet before he left saying he needed to interview Zackery again. I was alone only for a few seconds before Sideswipe came back as promised.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I have had my memory pulled out turned upside down and wrung out." I said feeling drained and tired.

Sideswipes face turned serious. "Why didn't you message me that you were being followed?"

I looked at him a moment before answering. "I did not want to distract you. I was scared I would get you hurt or killed."

Sideswipe leaned in close. You are not to worry about that. If you are in trouble you send me a message. If I can't handle it I will pass it one to another one of us who can. Do you understand me?" His voice had a scolding tone that he had never used with me before.

"Yes." I whispered


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Transformers just my character and plot.

Lecture~

True to Ratchets word I healed very quickly. After just a few days I was once again heavily sedated. When I woke up I was free from the restricting machine. I was forced to stay in med bay a few more days to make sure everything continued to improve.

I stood in my own shower sighing with relief to be out from under Ratchets constant supervision. Once done I wrapped myself in my soft bath towel. I went to the large mirror in my room to get the first good look at myself. I was not prepared for the bruises I saw. Several huge were visible around the small waterproof seals Ratchet applied over the small holes left by his bypass machine. I turned to find my back coated in nasty bruises as well. Thankfully I had very little pain thanks to the pills Ratchet had me take. Once in a while I would move just the wrong way and feel a twinge. I had no idea how well his pills worked until I got a look at myself. I have had much smaller less colorful bruising before and it was very painful. I knew I should be in so much pain that I would not want to move. With no broken bones though Ratchet felt there was no reason why I should be confined to bed. Quite the opposite actually. He told me that the more I moved around the faster I would heal.

Thanks to the injuries to my liver and kidneys I was on a restricted diet. I had never had such bland boring food in all my life. Everything I ate had to be gentle to a delicate healing body.

"Ratchet my stomach is fine." I complained as I looked at the boiled chicken with rice. No seasonings or fat.

"Your entire system took a shock and it will take time to recover. While it is healing you need to consume foods that are gentle yet nutritious." The tone in his voice made it very clear he was not going to take any complaining.

Ignoring the warning in his voice I went on. "What is that yellow thing?"

Glancing at it he replied, "It is steamed summer squash."

I looked at it like it may reach up and bite me.

"Kari, just eat it." Ratchet commanded sounding exasperated.

I was about to complain again when my conscience started on me about how much crap I am always handing out. Not sure if it was hormones, being hurt, tired or a combination of everything I melted into tears.

"Kari, why are you crying?" Ratchet asked with a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"I am such a pain." I hiccuped in between sniffs.

With a sigh he walked over to me. "You are a youngling and you act like a youngling. Your brain has not reached full maturity."

I looked at him for a moment. The serious look he gave me after that comment struck me as funny and I could not help but laugh as I wiped my tears away.

XxXxXx

I made my way down to the hanger curious to see if my car was there. While walking down a hallway I could hear Prowl talking in his logical voice.

"I have investigated both Allison Walker's parents. Neither had a son. There is no male human in the family with the name of Michael."

My thoughts raced as I wondered why some stranger would know so much about me and want to turn me over to the Decepticon's.

I decided to just not think about it anymore right now as I started walking towards the massive garage once more.

I walked through the door and there it sat. I was not prepared for the emotions that flooded through me at the sight of it. My hands shook as I reached for the door handle. The car was not locked and my keys were in the ignition.

I sat in the front seat with the door open. I turned to look in the back seat to see if my phone was where I left it. When I saw the backseat it was like snapshots were going off in my head. Images of me laying in the backseat flashed as the echoes of my screaming for help filled my ears. I spotted my phone and grabbed it as I nearly fell out of my car in my haste to get out as fast as I could. I got my balance as my heart thudded in my chest and my breathing came fast and hard. I could feel the fresh waves of terror hit as I backed away from my car. I turned to run as tears ran down my face.

I was almost to the door in a full panic attack when the door opened. It took every bit of control I had to not scream. Sideswipe stood there with a mixture of anger and worry on his face.

"Kari, what is the matter?" He almost yelled the question.

I could not even talk yet. I just grabbed onto him as I tried to calm my breathing down.

"Kari, who has you so upset? What did they say" I looked up to see him looking around for who could have upset me.

"No one is here I finally managed to get out. Just being in my car brought everything back. I was not expecting that. "My voice quivered as I tried to fight off the panic that threatened to take over.

Sideswipe then put his arm around me and led me out of the garage.

When we made it back to my room I went straight to my bed. I curled up into a tight ball as I stared at the wall.

"I think I need to contact Ratchet." Sideswipe said in a helpless tone of voice.

I was up in an instant, "No! ..No." I repeated softer. "I am alright; I just need to lay here for a bit."

"You sure?" Sideswipe did not look like he believed me. "I have things I must get done, perhaps I should escort you to med bay."

"I will be fine!" I told him more forcefully "Go do your thing, if I need anything I will call. I have my phone now."

He stood there looking at me torn on what to do. I did not want more drugs or being hovered over any more. I just needed some time to myself so I could try and get a grip on this fear. I once again curled into my protective ball so I could stare at the wall again.

"Please just go and get your things done. I am fine." I told him in a voice I hoped sounded convincing.

Sideswipe was silent as he stood there staring at me. Finally after a few moments he said, "OK but I am warning you I am letting Ratchet know. He will probably come and check on you in a bit."

"OK, but I am just tired is all." I lied hoping he would believe me.

Finally after a few more moments he finally left. I was content to stare at the wall for a while. My phone chirped in my pocket. I opened it to find the low battery warning, so I pulled out my charger. I got it plugged in and opened it up again to check if I had any messages. No messages but I had missed a call from Zackery. I was not sure if she new I was stuck in med bay. I decided to call her sooner rather then later.

I hit her name on my phones keypad. It rang and I waited for her to pick up.

"Free from the nanny-bot, I see." Zackery's familiar voice said over the phone.

I gave a fake laugh as I said, "Yeah, I am finally free." I paused a second before continuing. "I wanted to thank you and let you know that I am alright."

"I'd smack you if I could, you understand me? Everything is NOT alright." Zackery snapped.

Stunned at her anger I was silent as I thought of what to say. "I am not sure I understand, why would everything not be alright?" I finally stammered out.

"So how do you think lil 'ole Zackery knows you didn't call when you felt you were in danger?"

Zackery asked in an irate tone of voice.

"How do you know that? I finally asked.

I thought over the phone conversation I had. There was no way I told her while I was screaming for help.

"Prowl told me, you dolt. Why didn't you call anyone? Better yet, WHY didn't you call SIDESWIPE?"

Now I could tell she was mad. I closed my eyes trying to think of a way to smooth things over.

I took a breath before answering "Because I have no idea what he is doing, what if I call him and he is fighting. I could get him killed from being paranoid. Besides I never saw anyone looking at me." I paused a moment before my memory kicked in and I added, "Once I got to my car I did pick up my phone and started to call for help but I could not think of anything to say, so I just closed my phone."

A clang sounded out as Zackery slammed a wrench down onto her work desk "Nothing to say? Nothing to say? You didn't bother to call anyone? Did it not cross your mind that there are people out there who can and WILL drop everything that they are doing to make sure you're alright? Zackery paused for just a second.

"Oh you're sooo lucky I can't get my hands on you right now!"

I cringed knowing how mad she had to be if she was slamming her tools around. The tone of her voice as she was talking to me made me grateful that she could not get her hands on me. I had no idea what she would actually do but I knew it would not be pleasant.

"Uh… Sorry I really thought I was just being paranoid. All I could think about was getting yelled at for causing a stir over nothing." I stuttered over a few of my words as I tried to explain what I was thinking that day in the parking lot.

"That's the DUMBEST thing I've ever heard!" She growled into the phone.

"Why?" I asked. It sounded reasonable to me. "People do not like rushing to the rescue only to find a girl with an over active imagination."

"Why would I yell at you? Or SAMANTHA? Or Sideswipe? I'm sure your Guardian has a busy tone-thingy if he didn't want to be contacted!" She yelled into the phone.

I cringed and pulled the phone away from my ear. She was full blown mad at me now.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to make you mad. All I could think of was getting him killed or you asking me if I could ever do anything by myself without needing my hand held." Tears formed in my eyes as my voice broke a bit as I tried to explain myself.

"Kid..." Zackery let out a long tired sigh.

"Don't you...trust us enough to just call us no for no damned reason whatsoever?" She sounded haggard now.

I took a long breath trying to keep myself from crying like a baby while I was on the phone with Zackery.

"I do now." I said as I took some deep breaths to try and cover up that I was now crying again. "Prowl and Sideswipe gave me a lecture with clear instructions." I shuddered remembering the way his eyes seemed like they could see right through past my flesh and straight to my soul.

"Oh it's not just an instruction, you understand me? If something like this happens again just because you couldn't grow the balls to call someone, I'm going to request Optimus transfer you here."

"For some hard work. You understand?" She threatened in a foreboding tone of voice.

"Yeah, I understand." I told her while I wondered if Optimus would really send me there if she asked. Sideswipe would be against it and maybe even Ratchet.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts I took a calming breath and said, "Thank you by the way. I was so scared I could not even think." I was able to stop crying but now I felt the tears trying to come back again. I hated that I could be such a baby.

"I don't think I will go anywhere for a while, I just had a mini panic attack by sitting in my car to get my phone"

"If you want, Samantha's off for a few days. She could visit?" Her tone was softer now. I sighed with relief as it seemed she was no longer angry with me.

I thought about how well I got along with Samantha who was very different from her sister, Zackery.

My voice broke again as I answered, "That sounds awesome, Could you please come to."

Pausing for a second she said, "I'd have to break out of here, but yeah. I can."

I smiled as I thought of seeing them, "I can't wait."

Remembering what I overheard I took a shaky breath, "Zackery I heard Prowl say that Allison did not have a brother. Why would a stranger know so much about all of what happened and claim to be her brother?"

"It's a 'Con sympathizer, Kari. The Decepticon's pay the human if they can get a-hold of you..."Zackery had a steady neutral tone to her voice.

Fear caused my heart to flip flop. "Why? I do not have anything they could want. No one tells me anything. Sure my dad worked for the Autobots but he is gone." Fear making me speak quickly.

She cut me off, "Listen, it's a bad idea to talk to you over the phone like this, okay? Me and Sam get there, we'll talk. You should get some sleep..."

"K, I will see you later. Bye and thanks again."

"Yeah...sure."

I closed my phone and rolled over knowing how I would never sleep now.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Transformers only my characters and plot.

This chapter grew too long so I split it. So if it seems to end abruptly that is why.

Visitors~

I tried to get comfortable and go to sleep but the longer I lay there the more anxious I became. Fear spiraled around me and snaked its way into every last fiber of my being. I jumped when my door opened; one glance told me it was Ratchet. He walked over to my bed and sat down without a word. I no longer wanted to be alone and afraid. I wrapped my arms around him and held on to his shirt. Even though he was just a hologram and could disappear at any moment it was still comforting to grab a hold of his shirt so I could make sure he did not get up and leave me.

We sat there for a while before I mumbled, "Zackery she may be able to come for a bit."

"Did she say when?" Curiosity in his tone.

"No, and I am not even sure she can make it though. Things have a way of coming up over there." My voice was muffled as I buried my face in his side, but I had no doubt he heard every word.

"Yes unexpected problems do come up over there quite a bit." He agreed.

"Ratchet, I was on my way to get my phone and I heard Prowl saying that Allison had no brother." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Yes Prowl never lets his personal feelings get in the way of his work but he is frustrated with the investigation being at a standstill." Ratchet seemed disturbed himself.

Glancing up at his face I cleared my throat before I apprehensively said, "Zackery thinks it is a sympathizer who is getting paid."

Ratchet seemed alarmed as he looked down at me, "You should not be discussing this over the phone."

I looked at him confused, "I thought the phones were secure?"

"Yes you have a secure phone but there is a small chance the encoded signal could be broken and listened in on."

"If that is a concern then why bother with encrypting the signal?"

"Kari, the risk is small, most conversation is safe but you just do not want to be discussing anything that could be picked up on just in case. It is best to assume that your phone is not secure."

"I see." I murmured.

Ratchets eyes brightened as if he remembered something. "Your diploma came while you were in med bay."

I sat up. "Finally, I have some classes figured out that I want to take. I actually have most of my admissions done; I just have a bit more paperwork to turn in.

"Really, what are you thinking of studying?" He asked looking interested.

"English and English education."

Ratchet looked skeptical, "don't you already speak English?"

I laughed, "It is more then just the English language." I reached over and grabbed the paperwork I had asked Sideswipe to pick up for me. "English helps students develop the essential skills in reading, analyzing, researching, writing and speaking for success in nearly all occupations." I held up the paper for him to see. "Look it does not say math anywhere, so I am happy.

Ratchet took the papers as he replied, "Yes Kari your math skills are average at best."

"I know, I have never done well in math. I love to read and research though." I said brightly.

"I think I will venture out tomorrow and finish enrolling." I said as I yawned.

"How much do you have left to do to finish enrolling?" Ratchet asked as he read through the college paperwork.

"Not much really. The secretary I spoke to just needed a bit more financial information and then I think I am all done." I mumbled wearily.

"You are not to leave this base by yourself for reasons that are obvious." He a bit distractedly as he read the papers.

"I know and to be honest I don't want to go anywhere alone. I don't even want to drive my car right now. Just thinking about sitting in my car again gives me the creeps." I could not help but shiver with the memory.

"Yes, it is normal to be anxious. I think it will pass and you will once again enjoy your vehicle, but for right now it is not safe for you to leave without a guard."

I nodded my head as I murmured my agreement while stifling another yawn.

"Enough talk, you need to recharge now youngling. Now close your eyes." He ordered.

"Will you stay?" I knew it was silly for a 17 year old to fear being alone in the dark but I could not stop myself.

"I will stay." He promised.

I let out a sigh of contentment as I closed my eyes while Ratchet sat there to guard against monsters that tried to keep me from sleeping. Both new and old.

XxXxXx

I woke up suddenly as my covers were ripped off of me. I sat up and blinked away the blurriness trying to see who was in my room. I saw an orange head. "Zackery?" I flew off my bed and wrapped myself around her and hugged her tight.

I unwrapped myself from the hug, "You made it!"

"Yes, I caught a last minute flight now there is someone else who really wants to see you," Zackery said as she pulled me towards the door. I planted my feet and said, "Wait I am not decent, let me get dressed and my hair brushed."

"No way, Samantha has been waiting for hours to see you now come on she is walking down the hall right now." Zackery said as she continued to pull me towards the door.

I grabbed onto my leather reading chair and tried to reason with her, "wait I need to get some decent clothes on."

"You look fine!" she said as she rolled her eyes and continued to pull me along.

"My hair is a mess." I squealed, scared now as we neared the door.

In one motion Zackery pulled me in front of her pushed me out the door and Yelled loud enough to be heard on the other side of the base, "Samantha, look what I caught this mornin all fresh and lively!"

I looked towards where Zackery had been yelling and saw Samantha. My look of horror turned to a happy laugh. Pink flannel pajamas or not I ran out and wrapped Samantha in a hug. Samantha laughed and hugged me in return. I pulled back to see Samantha glaring at her sister. "You should not have pulled her out here like this. You know how Kari is about how she looks."

Zackery laughed, "You are the one who told me to grab her so I did." She laughed a bit more before changing the subject. "Ok you two continue this in Kari's room. Go ahead and I will be right back. I have to deliver this paperwork and talk to Prowl."

I grabbed Samantha by the hand and pulled her into my room and ran into my closet. "Let me get dressed real quick," I hollered. I was in too much of a rush to care what I grabbed. I ended up with a cream colored hoodie and some faded jeans. I ran out hopping on one foot as I put my happy face socks on.

Zackery walked in at that moment. "You actually make bed-head look GOOD." she said as with her head tilted slightly, going over my outfit.

I smiled. "Thanks. I thought you had to talk to Prowl?"

"He is in a meeting right now. I will try back later." She shrugged as she looked through the papers she had in her hand.

"I can't believe you made it. Usually something comes up and you have to cancel. Can you go with me to the college to finish signing up? I am not allowed to go anywhere alone though so we have to get an escort."

Zackery tilts her head again, only in the opposite direction. "A secret mission?"

"Oh goody...I live for this kind of stuff!"

"Sorry, no secret missions this time around. Everyone already knows about it. I confused Ratchet though. He wondered why I would study English when I already spoke it."

I just have some financial stuff to hand over and that should be all I need. I will be enrolled in college

"AAAhh...well then I'll be more than happy to go with you. But we have to take Vox if you don't mind...

I might even dig into their library."

"Sure I think Sideswipe has work here he needs to get done anyways."

Samantha had an apologetic look as she said, "I have a meeting I am going to be in all day so I can't go.

I frowned before I hugged Samantha and said, "Oh no I wish you could go."

She smiled and said, "Oh well you know how work goes. It never ends."

A sudden thought had me stop in mid sentence, "Wait a minute, Vox is here? Is he going to yell at me as well, or is all the lecturing done?"

Vox was not her guardian but they were special friends. I did not quite get how she explained it. They were just really good friends. He was happy to take her places when her guardian was busy.

Zackery laughed a bit before slapping her hand on my shoulder. "No-no! He came along because my other baby-sitters were uhm...busy."

"Yeah, busy is the word."

I smiled again. "Oh good I am sick of lectures."

Wait, whaaa? I'm not doing your shopping or anything! I am just not a shopping type of girl. It's your personal stuff...PERSONAAAAL."

I laughed at her. "No I am not going to drag you out shopping with me. Although you do look like you need some guidance in the wardrobe area. I was looking her up and down as I talked. "I may have to drag Sideswipe out with me sometime and get you some stylish clothes."

"Oh HELL no. You're not primping ME. There's a reason why I don't where nice things!"

I smiled as I looked at Samantha, "I think it may be time for an intervention."

Samantha burst out laughing as Zackery groaned. "I don't want perverts following me around! Come ooooon!"

Zackery started to continue but Samantha cut her off., "Oh come on, Zacky. What's a new shirt going to do? If anything...I want to see Vox's reaction when you get some new clothes!"

Zackery's eyes were a bit wide as she said, "No."

"Well to late," I said excitedly. "I already did it." I ran back into my closet and grabbed the shopping bags I had for them in there. "It is close enough to Christmas to give you these."

Samantha was delighted while Zackery looked like she was scared the clothes would bite her.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own transformers only my character.

Temptation~

Zackery rode in the driver's seat and I rode on the passenger side of the sleek black Mitsubishi Lancer that was Vox. There was a song playing in the CD player that sounded like an intricate dance between a man and a woman. I had seen many such close seductive dances in that television show where people danced, but never have I heard music that brought that to mind. "Who did this song?" I finally asked.

"Vox." Zackery said with a smile. "He likes to play around with different music and now he has makes his own music. Zackery was beaming with pride.

"Wow." Stunned I looked at the dash and said, "I am impressed."

We pulled into the college parking lot. Vox dropped both of us off at the front door of the main building that held the admissions office, bookstore and library.

"I will be close, let me know when you are ready."

We both said, "Ok." as we walked towards the front door.

I was too excited to be enrolling in college to pay much attention to the interior of the building. As we approached the library Zackery slowed down. I am going to be here in the Library," she called out as she opened the door.

"Ok," I mumbled in reply as I kept walking towards the main office.

I walked into the brightly lit office, looked around for a split second before spotting the desk that had an older woman sitting behind it. I waited for her to look up and acknowledge me before speaking.

"Can I help you?" she finally inquired.

"I am Kari Asher. I have almost finished enrolling but I have this last bit of paper work I need to get done so I can start winter classes."

She pulled a pair of glasses off her head and started typing on a computer. "Here you are dear." She said after a moment searching. "Do you have your statements that you needed as well as your final transcripts?"

"Yes right here." I pulled my paperwork out of the folder I carried and handed them to her.

She copied some papers then turned and started typing information on the computer.

"You can keep those papers, they are copies." I informed her.

"Thank you dear, this looks like it is all I needed from you. You should get a package in the mail that will have your classes and book list in a few weeks." She said as she typed.

I tossed the now empty folder in the trash as I left the office.

I walked out of the office and hear a now familiar voice excitedly call out. "I knew I would run into you again."

What brought such joy just a few short weeks ago now caused dread. Ashley was here again. I had no idea what to do. I was told to have no further contact. I could not walk over there and pretend everything was just fine. It was not. The stakes were too high for complications. Still being sore from my encounter with Michael was proof of that. I could not turn around and talk to her but I was having a hard time thinking of just ignoring her.

"I am here for a few weeks. I thought it was going to be a lot harder to track you down so we could have a talk. I was hoping you would come back with me. I did not even have to put my amazing computer skills to use." Her face was bright and excited as she continued walking towards me as she talked.

I smiled for a second remembering how Ashley was always great with a computer. She even knew how to break into secure web sites. Prowl's warning came flooding back to the forefront of my memory and I started backing away from her trying to think of a way to get out of this without hurting her feelings.

She stopped for a second with a confused frown on her face.

"Kari?" She called again louder. "What is the matter with you?"

I darted around the corner and stood there a split second feeling like I was on the verge of a panic attack. At the last second I decided to make a run for it. I ran down the hall and headed for the library. I heard her call my name again. I was certain she would follow me. Ashley did not give up easily. I could feel the tears as I whispered I am so sorry Ashley. This is for your own good.

I hit the library door I was out of breath when I made it inside library. My heart was in my throat and I was shaking. I knew I must have been white as a sheet. The library seemed deserted as I looked around.

I finally spotted Zackery reading a book. "Zackery" I called out my voice bordering on hysteria. "She is here. Oh my god she is here and she saw me. I am not to have any contact with her." I panted, staring at Zackery waiting for what I had just said to sink in.

"Oh my god Ashley is here and I think she is coming this way. I repeated I started to try and meld with the book shelves hoping she would not see me.

Zackery calmly looked up from her book before quirking an eyebrow. "Who did wha-?"

I was shaking and I repeated a third time, "Ashley is here and she is coming this way. I am ordered to have no contact with her."

"Calm down I am contacting Vox now." she said as she whipped out her phone.

The door opened as Ashley walked in. I tried standing behind Zackery hoping I would not be seen and I could avoid the confrontation I knew was coming. Not much fazed Ashley but she did not like being ignored and she was fiercely protective of her friends. Once riled my forever happy best friend could become a powder keg. She searched the library before spotting me.

"Kari, I have been trying to talk to you. Why are you ignoring me?" She was not mad but I could tell she was not happy either.

I had no idea what to say. I once again tried melding with the bookshelf as I helplessly stared at Zackery. I was hoping she knew what to do since I did not have a clue.

Zackery looked from me to Ashley. She sized up Ashley's petite frame. She had blonde hair with an ever so slight light brown tint to it; her eyes were a light brown. She had just enough freckles to look cute. Ashley was shorter then most people although she was still taller then me. She did not have the scrawny look that I had either. Most times she had a gentle friendly look to her face but right now it was annoyed.

I stammered trying to explain to her why I could not stop and talk.

Sighing Zackery closed her book, "sorry can't chat now we are running late. Come on Kari we're late in getting back."

Ashley's attention turned to Zackery. She smiled her warm smile she always had. "No problem, I just need to have a moment with her." Turning away from Zackery she looked at me. "I knew I could track you down. I took the liberty of getting you an airline ticket. Why don't you come back with me until classes start?"

I opened my mouth but I could barely get entire words to come out. "Ash. I,-I am so sorry. That is not poss…"

"Oh please don't tell me no. You know you want to come back with me." Her smile was genuine and she held her hand out in invitation.

Zackery cut in, grabbing my arm and pulling me back with the book still in hand. "We're really late sorry we have to go, now!"

"Excuse me; I am in a private conversation with my friend. You do not cut people off, and stop her from talking to me. You need to bud out and get your hands off of her." Her happy smile was fading and she was getting that edge to her voice that I recognized. Ashley was getting angry and stubborn. Ashley could be tenacious when it came to what she wanted more so then I ever was. She was also very protective of her friends.

Zackery's face hardened into a fierce glare. "So what if I am? Under legal law I have every right, and you standing in my way is messing with that right. Now move or else I'm not going to be happy. Are you such an idiot to not realize you're making it harder on Kari? Just back off, nitwit."

Now all friendliness was gone. Ashley now that that fierce look on her face I knew so well. Someone was messing with her friend and she was not going to stand for it. "What did you call me? She seethed glaring at Zackery. You know nothing about Kari and what is hard on her. I have been her best friend since preschool. I do not know what you have done to her but I do know that she up and disappears a year ago and when I find her she is full of scars and having some sort of anxiety issue. If you think I will simply stand aside and let you drag her off your are mistaken."

Ashley glanced at me as I stood there shaking before turning her fury on Zackery. "Now YOU need to back off and get the hell out of my way."

Ashley looked once again at me her face softened. "Jason is outside. He still thinks the world of you. Why don't you ditch Marry Pippins here and come with me." Ashley turned to look Zackery in the eyes with a steel glare on her face as she said the last sentence.

Zackery still had a hold of my arm and I wondered if she felt me stiffen when Ashley talked about her brother, Jason.

Zackery's glare stayed in place as she lowered her voice to a more menacing tone and spat out, "Kari, tell her we're leaving or else. Vox is waiting for us and if he finds out I got my hands around someone's neck he'll panic and call Prime. I could really care less about your history together."

I tried to cool the tempers that I knew were just about to explode between these two, "Ashley, really everything is fine. This is Zackery she is my friend, nothing more and we really have to go."

"Kari, wait a minute. Why don't you ever call? My number has not changed. I know you well enough to know you have never avoided me before. I can't help but think someone is forcing you. Come on Jason will take us to a hotel and we can leave tomorrow morning. You can come back to Oklahoma for a few weeks. There are so many people there who love you and miss you. Jason still talks about you with that look in his eyes we always laughed about. You remember all the plans we made of going to college together? You would get a little farm. I know my brother was hoping to be apart of your plans."

I could not help myself; I took a step towards Ashley. I thought of all the wonderful times we had. How much I loved her family.

Zackery grabbed my arm and roughly jerked me back towards her.

"Kari what the hell is going on?" She picked up her phone and sent a quick text. "I have told Jason to come help. Come on Kari lets go." She went to grab my arm.

Zackery jerked me back again away from her. "Things are a mess right now for Kari. I am the one that is legally responsible for her at the moment. You're not only interfering with the progress she is making, you're making things worse. Now move before I move you myself. Trust me; you do not want to go there." Zackery's voice was low and menacing. I know I would have jumped out of the way if Zackery were speaking to me like that.

Ashley grew up with her brothers who were very rough and wild boys. Threats never fazed her. She did not even flinch at the threat or the tone of Zackery's voice. She only raised an eyebrow before replying in her own menacing voice. "Oh you want to start throwing threats around? How about I call campus security and we all sort this out at the security office.

The thought of security officers and reports being filed had my heart racing in panic. "Ashley please you don't understand…"

"Oh I understand just fine, Jason is on his way and when he gets here we can all have a nice chat, or I can call security and we can talk with them." Ashley tone was dangerous now. I knew she had dug in her heels now and there was no way she was going to let this go.

Zackery gave Ashley a harsh shove out of the way then grabbed my arm firmly. "Call them then. Move it Kari." Zackery sharply commanded as I was she pulled me along.

I looked behind me. "I am so sorry Ash. Really it is better this way. There are so many things going on that you do not understand." I told her as I tried to fight off crying.

Zackery was walking to the doors holding my arm in a vice grip and she pulled me along.

"I am in so much trouble." I was even closer to crying with the thoughts of what Prowl would do to me now.

Just do what I do and walk away as fast as possible. Don't slow down. Vox is waiting out front."

We hit the front door and I spotted Vox. We were just feet away when Ashley's older brother, Jason approached. Jason was just a few years older then me. I was not sure if he was 20 or if he had turned 21 yet. He was just the same as I remembered. He had a medium build but I was not sure if he was still muscular under his sweater and leather coat. He had sandy blond hair that bordered on brown. His eyes were a warm rich chocolate brown that he could use to pull me in if he chose to.

"Kari," He breathed out my name like it was something precious and delicate. Like it was the whole world to him. "Ashley texted saying someone was forcing you to leave. He looked at Zackery like he was sizing up how hard it would be to grab me away from her. He took a few steps toward us.

I stood there almost in a trance staring at him. He had held his hand out to me. I stared at it wondering what would happen if I took it. Instead Zackery once again jerked me against her snapping me back to reality.

Jason's face became serious as he took another step towards us. "Kari.." He once again said my name with that look in his eyes. The look that confirmed what Ashley told me in the library. Jason still loved me and would drop everything right now, for me.

Zackery stepped in front of me blocking his attempt to touch me. She did not release her grip, in fact if anything it was tighter as if she were worried I would try to pull away.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Jason stood there looking at me like he was getting ready to shove Zackery aside. I thought to myself no Jason, don't but I could not get my mouth to work.

A roar of an engine broke the trance. Vox revved his engine several times in an angry warning. It worked. Jason halted as Zackery continued backing up.

"Can this get any worse," I whimpered as Zackery with even more force shoved me towards Vox as she blocked Jason to prevent any chance he had of touching me.

Zackery kept her eyes locked with Jason her glare a clear warning to keep back while she proceeded to shove me into Vox's open passenger side door. "Look, I don't want any trouble, okay? So do yourself a favor and forget this ever happened."

The second I was in the car the seatbelt came around me tight locking me down into the seat. The door closed and locked. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried not to cry as Zackery got in the drivers side.

"I am in so much trouble now." I whispered as I glanced over at Jason. He was staring after me with the same look on his face. I had known for over a year that he loved me and I may have loved him but I did not stay in Oklahoma City long enough to find out if it was really love or if it was to be nothing more then a close friendship. The door closed behind Zackery and Vox sped out of the lot. We made it to the highway. Vox was weaving in and out of traffic to put as much distance in between us and the school as possible.

Zackery looked angrier then I had ever seen her before in my life. "Zackery are you ok? I whispered.

She put her hands over her face, "uuuuhg...self restraint is so HARD!"

"That was restrained?" I asked, astonished.

Vox's speakers shook with a chuckle. "If you had not been there I'm sure she would have seriously harmed someone. You should feel honored, Kari."

A sudden thought had me in full panic again. "What if she calls the police?"

"Don't worry about that. I've been intercepting calls; everything is fine.

I looked at the dash as I said, "I doubt everything is fine." I picked up my phone and sent a text to Sideswipe.

"I'm sure as long as you remain on base he shouldn't have a problem. Now would you like hamburgers or Chinese? They're both close and you both need to eat something before heading back..." Vox's voice said over the speakers.

"Burgers are fine," Zackery said then looked at me as I finished up my text. "Who you textin? It had better not be Ashley. "Cause if it is I have the ability to eject you from a moving vehicle at 90 MPH." "She said in a threatening voice.

I looked at Zackery like she was nuts, "No I am letting Sideswipe know what happened."

"Well that's just GREEEEAT. Vox, go ahead and comm. Prowl and tell him what happened. Give him a heads up!"

My stomach twisted just thinking about Prowl knowing about all of this happening.

We pulled into the restaurants parking lot.

"I have money why don't I get some food and bring it out.

"Ok," Zackery agreed.

I hopped out, ordered our food and waited. I glanced out the window to see Zackery upset. I could tell she was angry by the way her arms moved. When she looked towards the restaurant I could see not anger but worry on her face. Our order was ready so I took it out to the car.

Zackery had a scary look on her face.

"What's wrong I asked as I handed her the chicken nuggets she wanted."

"I just imagined Ashley's face, that's all. Can we go now? I feel a bit cramped.

"Yeah sure, where are we going now?" I asked as I watched her face. I had the impression that something happened while I was ordering our food, and it was not good.

"We are going back to the base, Now." both of them said a little too forcefully for my comfort.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Transformers only my plot...

We pulled into the hanger of the autobot base. Both Prowl and Sideswipe were waiting for us. From the looks on both of their face plates I could tell neither was very happy. My heartbeat picked up as I thought of all the trouble I was in.

I got out of the car as Sideswipes holo form appeared next to me. He looked into my eyes, I could see the worry etched on his face as he asked, "are you ok?"

I nodded as I took a deep breath.

Prowl watched us for a moment before stating, "I need to take Kari now."

I am sure I felt my heart stop. Sideswipe looked into my eyes again and shook my shoulders slightly to regain my attention from staring at Prowl. "Do not get all worked up, Kari. You are not in trouble but there are things that need to get worked out. Now go with Prowl, I have other things that need my attention." Sideswipe gave me his smile and wink he used to silently tell me everything is fine.

Prowl walked over and took my upper arm in a firm grip as he started for the door. I had so many emotions at one time I felt like I was in a haze as Prowl pulled me along with him to his office. Despite what Sideswipe told me I still filled with dread as we neared Prowl's security office. We walked through the door and passed the area I sat the last time Prowl had me answer questions. We went into a dimly lit room that had massive computer screens as well as other machines that ranges from scanners to analyzing any type of document.

Prowl sat me in a chair in the middle of the room. He grabbed a wireless keyboard before getting a chair for himself and sat right in front of me. I wanted to whimper when he did that. It was so intimidating the way he stared right into me when he asked questions as well as the way he got into my personal space.

Prowl typed for several moments before looking up at me. "Kari, I know you had little to no control over the events that transpired today."

I nodded feeling a bit relieved that I was not in trouble for that.

"I do need to go over a few things with you however." Prowl was typing again as he spoke.

"Kari we are going to raise the security level here for the time being."

I frowned in confusion. "Because I saw Ashley at school?"

"That and some of the other situations that became known to us today."

"Kari I needed to inform you that although I am not going to block your enrollment in the college you chose, I will no longer allow you access to the building unless I personally accompany you.

I could not believe what I just heard. I swallowed hard before asking, "You mean to tell me that you are going to go there with me every time?"

Prowl looked directly in my eyes with a scary set to his face as he answered, "Yes."

"I also need to inform you that you may not leave the inside of this base without your guardian or another guard approved by myself or Optimus Prime."

I heart dropped to my stomach. I looked Prowl in the face and said, "I am in trouble, you are just wording it differently."

Prowl looked right into my eyes as he said, "if you were in trouble Kari I would not word it differently. You would know it."

I nodded my head to show I heard him even though I was not sure I believed him.

"Now Ratchet is waiting for you out in the office. I am done with you for the time being."

I walked out to the office where I saw Ratchet standing there waiting for me. His arms were crossed and he looked annoyed.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Hello youngling. I get the impression I should not let you out of my sensor range. It seems every time I allow you to stray, trouble seems to find you."

"I wish it would stop," I complained. "This is getting old."

"Did you at least finish enrolling in school?" He asked as he led me back towards my room.

"Yes I got that done. I should get my book list and classes in the mail." I smiled as I thought of being in college.

Ratchet stopped with a worried look. "Kari, what did you put as your mailing address?

"A PO box," I said slowly trying to figure out why he was so concerned.

Looking relieved he once again started walking.

I approached my room and slowed only to have Ratchet use his hand behind my back push me past. "Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"You need your system checked so this is as good of a time as any."

"Oh no, seriously?" I whined.

Ratchet gave me his don't whine at me look as he directed me towards med bay.

We walked through the double sliding doors; I had hoped we would stop at the first room. I was not that lucky. Ratchet directed me toward the back room where hi bi-pedal form worked the most. We walked through another set of double doors to the room I had spent several days in hooked up to Ratchets machines.

Ratchets bi-pedal arm reached down to pick me up. He placed me on the human sized bed on a table high enough for him to work at. "Change into this gown." He ordered.

I blushed when I thought about undressing right here in front of him.

"Kari, I have seen you unclothed several times now. Just get changed." Ratchets irritated voice growled.

My face burned even brighter now. With an irritated huff Ratchet turned around so he could not see me. "Now, would you please change into the gown."

Not feeling like pushing my luck I quickly changed. When I was done I told him I was ready.

"Get up in the bed," he ordered.

I did as he told me. I was not settled for even a second before he started scanning. I flinched as the tingles hit. Once he got to the area where my liver was the tingling picked up in intensity. I could not help but try to squirm away.

"Be still or I will hold you down," His irate voice ordered.

I instantly stopped moving and chose to clench my teeth with my eyes tightly closed.

The scanning finally stopped. Ratchet leaned over and said, "I am going to monitor you for a few hours. I will have your dinner delivered here."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked my voice shaking.

"No you are fine but the progress of your healing is slower the I calculated so I want to monitor your liver function for a few hours and namely while and right after you consume your meal." Ratchet talked as he pulled out the same machine he used to monitor last time I was here. His holo form appeared; I tensed as he pulled my gown up. As soon as my stomach was exposed he put the pads on. With every pad there was a pinch then a burn.

Soon after he was done, Sideswipe brought me my dinner. "Hey there." he said as he handed me my plate.

I smiled at him as I picked up my fork. I lifted the lid scared at what I would find. I sighed with relief. It was lasagna and a salad.

Sideswipe had a smile on his face as he said, "did you really think I would bring you something you did not like? Ol doc Ratchet is the one that is fond of torturing you with bland food, not me."

My laugh turned into a squeal as he reached over and messed up my hair.

"Well your day turned out quite exciting." He still had a hint of amusement mixed with some other emotion I could not name.

"I would have rather had a nice quiet day." I said as I poured the dressing on my salad.

"That friend of yours has quite a temper." He said with a smile.

I gave him a little smile, "Yeah, Ashley has teeth when she gets riled up. She is very stubborn."

"Yes she is," he muttered darkly.

He was quiet for a few minutes watching me.

"How long has her brother loved you?" He asked quietly.

I dropped my fork. I picked it back up quickly and went through the motions of thoroughly wiping it off on my napkin as I thought of what to say. "What makes you think her brother loves me?" I whispered.

"Sideswipe looked at me for a moment before answering. Vox handed over his files from the confrontation today at the college. There was no mistaking the way he looked at you." His voice was quiet.

I looked up from my plate and to his face. "What do you mean?"

"At the very least you are very close friends if not more." He said in a way that made it clear he was not fooled.

"Would you have actually gone with them?" Sideswipe's face was a mix of worry and frustration.

"No, at least I don't think so. I don't know." I stopped to think for a second. "I do know I would not have gone to Oklahoma with them."

"That is reassuring at least. I don't think you would have liked Prowl." Sideswipe voice was serious but not angry.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Sideswipe sighed, "I know. I am just concerned with the hold your friends have on you. I also spoke with Zackery. It is a fraggin good thing she was there Kari."

I did not know what to say so I just moved my food around on my plate. "I just did not know what to do. She was right there and she would not take no for an answer. Then she was talking about going back to Oklahoma. For a second I was ready to go." I said in a sad tone of voice.

"Well it is a damn good thing you did not. I think Prowl might have cuffed ya if he had to track you down." Sideswipe had a hint of humor to his voice, but I knew there was a lot more truth to his words then humor.

"What is going to happen now? I asked before I took a bite of my lasagna.

"For now you go no where without Prowl or myself. When you get your book list Prowl is going to go with you to the school.

I swallowed hard. "I have to go with Prowl? He was serious?" The thought of going with Prowl already had my heart beating faster.

Sideswipe looked astonished "Kari have you ever know Prowl to not be serious?" He asked.

"No I have to say that I have never seen him be anything but serious."

I finished eating dinner then continued to chat with Sideswipe for a little bit before he left. I lay there bored starting at the blinking lights on the machines. I was almost asleep when Ratchet walked in to watch the instruments. "Do I get to break outta here tonight?" I asked although it sounded a bit more like begging to me.

"Yes I will allow you to leave in a bit, but I am going to repeat this in 3 days. If you are no better then you will not be allowed to leave for a while." Ratchet said in a clinical tone of voice.

XxXxXxXx

I received a text from Samantha saying she was sorry but they were called back and would be leaving in a few hours. I told her to come and see me before they left and that I was just too tired to get up and dressed again.

I found a book that was one of my favorites. I curled in my reading chair and settled down to my favorite position before getting started. I was fully absorbed by the novel when my bedroom door came open.

I glanced up not at all surprised to see Zackery standing there.

I smiled and said, "Hey there Zackery."

She crossed her arms like she usually did while talking and said, "sorry for havin to take off early, things went down and we hafta leave in a little while."

I stood up, "Thank you for coming to see me, I loved the visit." I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Ah thanks you make me feel so wanted." She paused for a moment the continued, "saying goodbye is not the only reason I came up here to see you though." She looked me dead in the eye.

"Really, what else do you want to do?" I asked wondering what else she could want.

"I need to talk to you, about that guy earlier. You were ready to take off with him, weren't you?"

I thought for a moment before I answered. "Who, Jason? Na he is just a friend. At the most I would have just said, hi." I said in a tone of voice I hoped sounded convincing. In honesty it kinda scared me how close I had come to going with him.

Her eye twitched a bit before she gave me the do I look stupid look, "Don't play stupid with me. In all out honesty if I hadn't been there, would you have gone with them."

I looked at her for a second. No way I thought to myself I would not have been that stupid. "No I don't think I would have left with them. I may have spoken to him but I would not have left."

She leaned in so she was close to my face as she said, "Even after what Prowl said? Hello! No contact means NO CONTACT."

"Sorry I just forgot for a moment. Ashley was talking about all my friends in Oklahoma. I wanted it all back for a second." I said as a way of explanation

"They would have asked questions that you can't answer! What happens next time? You gonna dilley dally in happy memories lane and risk everything?"

I shook my head confused. "There should not be a next time. I do not think she moved here. She should go home and everything will calm down."

"The way we left out of there with no explanation!" Zackery raised her voice and looked like she was holding back from yelling at me. "That girl is such a dimwit she is going to look for you. If I had my way I would force you to confront her and tell her that you are no longer friends."

Confused again I looked at Zackery, "But I told her it was better this way as we were leaving."

Zackery huffed angrily before walking over and bopping me over the head. "It doesn't matter! If she sees you again, you won't be able to get away!"

"Why would I need to get away? Ashley would never try to make me do anything I did not want to do." I told her in defense of my friend.

Zackery's eyebrows shot up as she replied, "And yet she was trying to push you to go out of state."

"I could have handled it," I said defensively.

Zackery bopped me again. "Liar!"

"What? I am telling you I would have never gone with her or Jason." I was doing my best to sound sincere.

"You say that, but if I hadn't dragged your sorry ass out of there you would have!" She said looking right into my eyes again.

"I saw her in the mall and I did not run off with her. And you did not drag me out I walked out on my own."

"I had to pull you!"

I stopped to think before I answered her.

"Is there a point to this or are you just venting?" I finally asked.

She sighed, "I just want you to be careful. You never know what might happen."

"I smiled, "I am always careful."

Zackery bopped me on the head again.

"Owe!" What was that for?"

"Because you're a brat," she said with a grin. Then she wrapped me in a tight hug before she turned and walked towards the door. "Stay out of trouble or I'm coming back here to deal with you myself. She hollered as she walked down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own transformers just my characters.

Fight~

I was reading my book when I noticed I could hear yelling. I got up and tip toes to my door. I knew their hearing was far more powerful then ours so I did not dare open the door. I did not need to anyways. Just standing next to the door I could make out the angry voices of Zackery and Sideswipe.

They were muffled at first, but then I heard Zackery voice angrily spit out, "Long story short, you need to ACTUALLY keep an eye on her. Knowing something is gonna happen is making me edgy. Understand, baby face?"

"You dare tell me how to guard my charge? You forget this security breach happened while you and Vox were the appointed guardians? Why in the fraggin pit did you not get her out of there the second she was seen? Never mind I already know you just had to stick around to show off how bad ass you are." I could tell Sideswipe was furious.

"And leave her friend with more questions? It was bound to happen anyways. How would YOU feel if Sunstreaker just up and disappeared and then popped up out of no where? And I don't need to flaunt to know I'm bad ass, by the way. We got her to base as soon as possible."

Sideswipe let out a string of curses before he stormed away. I opened the door to see Zackery standing alone in the hallway. "Why are you two fighting? I asked with a shaking voice.

"Ah, that's sorta my fault, kid. Sorry. Me and Sideswipe were just showing how much we loved each other in our own awesome way. Don't fret, mk?" Zackery said with a bit too much fake cheer.

"Oh no why would I fret. My best friend and guardian sounded like they were ready to kill each other." I said sarcastically.

Zackery huffed before responding. "He called me fat...so I called him baby face. I guess he's the type of mech to prefer handsome?" She tried to sound nonchalant.

I rolled my eyes at her. "What am I gonna do with you two? I wish you did not have to go."

"Aw you make me feel so wanted...but I can't stay. I have things I need to get done at home and Sideswipe is willing to kick me far enough to make it..." Zackery wrapped me in a bear hug and I think we even spun around once it was hard to tell since she was hugging me so tight. "ooo I wish I could take you with me! But seriously, kid. I have to go..." She set me down and walked off without another word.

I stood there and watched her walk away until she turned out of sight. I sighed then decided to go and find Sideswipe. I walked towards the main hanger and I could hear his voice again. It did not sound mad but he did not sound happy either. "I need to know I can trust those who say they will keep her safe. Getting in my face insulting me is not the way to do it."

The next voice I recognized as Vox. ""In her defense, you insulted her first, but your apology is accepted...But if I ever hear you've insulted her in such a way again, I will not be so forgiving."

Everything was quite so I felt it was safe to walk in. Vox was in there alone. Standing at one of the computers reading whatever it was he was researching. I walked up quietly although I had no doubt he heard me. "Vox, what is going on?"

Vox turned his blue optics at me before his gentle voice asked, "about what?"

"Sideswipe and Zackery were yelling then I hear you saying you won't forgive him next time. What is going on?"

"It is just a disagreement between your guardian and Zackery it has been taken care of." The smile he gave me was downright charming for a mech.

"A disagreement?" I repeated skeptically.

"They are both worried about what happened today." His gentle voice replied.

"What a little run in with Ashley? I have seen her bare her teeth more then once. It's over why would they fight over that? I questioned.

"I don't really know what else to say...they're just worried over the encounter..." He said in a tone of voice that made it clear that was all he was going to say.

I sighed in frustration and tried to think of what to say next when Samantha came in. I was distracted by the thoughts that I needed to go and tell her goodbye before she left.

I never did get it out of Sideswipe, Zackery or Vox what they were yelling about. Sideswipe insisted everything was fine between them. He said they both admitted that they lost their tempers and everything was fine. He told me not to worry with a smile on his face as he messed up my hair.

XxXxXxXx

It took about a week for the paperwork to come in. Sideswipe and I went to the post office in town to check it every day. It was nice to get out every day. Sideswipe also made sure we did something I would enjoy. We got to the base to find Prowl waiting for us. I was surprise even though I should have known better. I am sure Sideswipe told him as soon as we saw it in the mail box.

"When would you like to go and get your books Kari?" Prowl inquired.

I thought for a minute before asking, "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Not at all. Be at my office at thirteen hundred hours." He told me in his normal serious tone of voice.

"What? I don't get thirteen hundred." I confessed.

Prowl thought a moment before answering, "It is One PM." He informed me.

"Oh I see, Ok see you then." I said as I started walking back to my room.

The next day I stood in Prowls office waiting for him. I thought he was late but looking at my cell phone I noticed I was early.

Right before one Prowl walked in. "Are you ready? He asked.

I nodded as I followed him out to the garage area where his alternate mode waited. I noticed he wore black slacks with a black collard shirt with a badge imprinted on it. Looking closely I could see an autobot symbol in the badge. I wondered if he expected more trouble. I noticed he dad a gun belt with a gun in the holster. I could not help but wonder if it worked or just part of the illusion. One glance at him though I doubted anyone would mess with him. The authority of a law enforcement badge and gun to go with the look he carried on his face would make even hardened criminals pause.

The closer we got the more nervous I became. I had never gone anywhere with Prowl before. I don't think I have even ever ridden in a police car before. Prowl went straight to the drivers side and got in. I slowed down wondering if he expected me to get in the back seat or if he wanted me in the front. When I came close to Prowl my question was answered when the front passenger side door opened. I sat in the front seat and never got the chance to pull the seatbelt myself. It wrapped around me all by itself as his car door also shut before I could pull it closed.

I sat with my hands in my lap. Prowl sat behind the wheel with a relaxed look. He had one hand on the wheel that was more resting there then actually steering. He wore dark sun glasses that only added another layer of scariness to him. I know if I was ever pulled over and a cop looking my like walked up to my window I know I would have been scared.

We pulled into the same parking lot that Vox pulled into last time I was here. I glanced to the area where I had seen Jason. He was not there of course. We pulled into a space, as soon as the car stopped I was released from my belt and the door opened for me. I climbed out and took in a sharp breath at the biting cold wind that hit me. I put my head down and made a beeline for the entrance of the building. Prowl walked right next to me. I could tell he was watching for any signs of trouble as we made our way to the door.

We walked inside and easily found the book store. There were not many people there so I was helped quickly. The young man who worked there brought my name up and started typing in information. Prowl kept looking around as if he expected a confrontation at any moment. I was so busy watching Prowl I never noticed how tall my stack of books had grown. I stared wide eyed at the huge pile. Many would have been horrified, I was not I loved to read anything I could get my hands on. The young man rang up the cost of my books. My eyes got a bit wide at the price but I had no choice, I needed the books. I glanced at Prowl again as I handed over my credit card. He was still on the lookout. I laughed a bit to myself. I was sure things would go smoothly. I was waiting for the credit to go through and glanced out the window into the hall and froze. I could not believe what I was seeing; Ashley was running up the stairs. Feeling the stirrings of panic I looked over at Prowl. He has spotted her as well.

Prowl looked at the man behind the counter and said, "Excuse us a moment we will just be out in the hall."

He looked up and said, "Sure no problem." before returning to his work.

Prowl put his hand behind my back and guided me to the door. "Come with me." He ordered as we went out to the hall.

Ashley opened the door and ducked in as fast as she could. When she looked up and saw me standing there she had a wary yet friendly smile.

"I see you ditched Mary Poppins." She said sarcastically.

I did not say a word; I looked over at Prowl with a look that I hoped said you see I do not go out of my way for this crap to find me.

Prowl was not paying any attention to me at all though. He was pinning Ashley with a look that would have turned me into a leaf shaking in the wind if he had been looking at me that way.

"Ashley walked a bit closer. "Well since your nanny is gone perhaps now we can have a little talk."

Before I could even blink Prowl had me by the arm surprisingly gentle and pulled me behind him. "You are Ashley Renee McCintire, correct." The tone of his voice mixed with the look on his face as well as the badge and gun made Ashley stop in her tracks. She no longer looked at me but right at Prowl.

"Yes," she sounded a bit unsure if she should be admitting she was indeed Ashley.

"You are playing a very dangerous game young lady, you are about to find yourself in more trouble then you imagined possible." Prowls voice had a tone that even though it was level left no doubt that he could back up his threat.

"I don't understand what you mean." Ashley said slowly.

"Kari Asher is under my protection your repeated attempts to interfere with our protection of her will only result in you finding your self in a distressing predicament."

"I am sorry, but I have not interfered in anything.."

Prowl cut her off sharply. "Do you deny confronting Kari and causing, Zackery Witwicky to have to forcibly remove Kari?"

"I just wanted to talk to her." Ashley said in a defensive tone of voice.

"You made it clear that you wanted more then just to talk Miss McCintire. Did you not offer airline passage to Miss Asher? Did you not try to put your hands on Miss Asher to try and remove her from the one who was entrusted with her safety? Once again Miss Witwicky was forced to remove Kari from the premises since you would not heed the request both Miss Asher and Witwicky to not interfere. "

"Ashley was flustered now stammering and trying to come up with anything so she could defend herself.

Prowl was relentless and continued, "Do you not now still make continued attempts to locate Kari by breaking into private information in an attempt to locate her?"

That statement had my eyes wide with shock. Ashley was hacking into my information?

I looked over to the door when it opened. Jason was now in the building now too. My heart was beating fast before but nothing compared to what it was going now.

I thought it was a disaster, Prowl looked like everything was going according to his plan.

Jason walked up at first locking eyes with me until Prowl got his attention.

"You are Jason Alexander McCintire." His voice was sharp and commanding.

Jason answered, "Yes" in his baritone voice.

"Very good, I can make myself perfectly clear once instead of having to repeat myself. The female by the name of Kari Jean Asher is under my protection and guardianship. She is very safe as you can see. Prowl guided me forward so they could see that I was indeed healthy and whole. You will cease and desist any and all activity trying to locate Miss Asher. I strongly advise you to go home to Oklahoma. Failure to do so will result in consequences quite distressing. You will find yourself in a situation far more troubling then not being able to talk to your friend. Once you get yourself in that situation there is no getting out."

The tone of Prowl's voice as well as the icy stare he bore into them had both Jason and Ashley frozen into place. I do hope you will heed advice and leave. I will not warn you again. Next time I will just take action."

My face was full of sympathy as I looked at Ashley's face. She looked at me and I could see it dawning on her that once again she was loosing her best friend. I started to draw in a breath to tell her how sorry I was. Prowl turned his glare on me for a second stopping that thought instantly. I was surprised my skin did not tingle from intensity of the glare. I quickly shut my mouth and did my best to say I was sorry with a look.

Ashley looked pale and a bit shaky as she stammered out an apology, Jason looked heartbroken. I stared into his eyes and I saw the life I could have had. I saw a best friend, husband, father of my children and companion flash before my eyes. In that moment it was clear if I had stayed in Oklahoma we would have married. Jason was as persistent as his sister, Ashley. He would have pursued me using his flattery and charm. I liked him enough already that I know it would have worked. I should have been devastated but instead I only felt sorry for him as he stared at me with his heart breaking. I went with Prowl thankful I was going with prowl.

Prowl shook me out of my musings when his hand wrapped around my arm before pulling me with him back towards the book store. I was in a daze as I was handed the bags that held my books. We went back out to the hall to find it empty. Ashley and Jason were both gone. I could feel tears forming as I thought of the looks on both of their faces. I held my breath trying to stop myself from crying for them not me. I just could not cry here in front of Prowl.

His front door opened as we neared his vehicle mode. I climbed in and quickly wiped my face hoping he would not see me crying. Prowl climbed into the driver's seat and stared right at me.

"I am sorry for the distress this has caused you. It had to be done however." Prowls voice was the same serious tone but it sounded like he was trying to be understanding.

I stared out the window as I thought of what to say. "You knew she would come didn't you?" I nearly whispered.

"Yes." He replied. "She had broken into your school information and she was watching it for any activity. As soon as they pulled up your account she knew you were here."

"So you believe me when I say I never contacted her?" I asked him.

"Oh I know you did not. I had Wheeljack put a chip in your phone that would alert me if you tried."

My eyes got wide as I looked at him. "I thought that was an upgrade?"

"In a way, yes it was."

"Did you think I would try to contact her?" I asked more then a little offended that they would do that to my phone.

"I could not be one hundred percent sure." He held up his hand as I opened my mouth now offended that he thought I would go against what he said. "I did not however think you would outright disregard my orders. I just needed to ensure if you did I would know about it."

"When did you find out she was trying to get into my school information?" I asked

"Before you even made it back to the base. I contacted Vox and advised him of the security breach. I ordered him to bring you back immediately."

"Why was it kept a secret?" I asked

"It would have not been any help in fact it would have only added to your already stressed state. Optimus Prime and I both felt it was best you not know."

"Why would Ashley breaking into a schools web site cause a security breech?"

"If just one of the files is picked up by the decepticons they could trace you very easily. I am confident that we contained the breach so that is why you are allowed to continue at this college."

XxXxXxXx

I sat in my room trying to sort out my feelings. I felt horrible for my friends not myself. I was happy and in a way I was relieved they were gone. How long ago was it that I was begging to keep my best friend?

I sat there and cried for a while before I got tired of my pity party and called my forever unpredictable best friend, Zackery.

I selected her name and waited for her to answer.

"Zackery here. What's up?" Her familiar voice answered.

I wiped some tears off my face as I said, "Hey it's me did I call you at a bad time?"

She was silent for just a second, "I'm not busy anymore. What is wrong?"

I took a deep breath, "I saw Ashley and Jason again."

"Is that why you're crying? What happened?" There a small silence. "DO I need to hurt someone?" She said fiercely.

I smiled at her protectiveness as I said, "No."

"Ashley had broken into my school account and was watching it. Prowl went with me knowing as soon as they opened my file she would know I was there. He waited for her. The long and short is he told her to knock it off and go home or else." My voice was flat and unemotional. "Strange thing is, I was not as upset as I should be."

"Why do you think that is?" she asked.

"Because they are apart of my old life, a life I no longer want. When I talk to you or Sideswipe it is like I am talking to my family now."

"You picked us as your family?" She laughed. "We are dysfunctional but happy to have you."

I laughed a short laugh before going back to that day at the college.

"Prowl told me that he told Vox and you about the whole thing. Is that why you were in such a rotten mood when I got back to the car?" I asked

"uuuuuuh...maybe? Well sort of...I really did imagine Ashley's face. That would dampen anyone's mood." I could tell she knew more by her tone of voice. It did not make me angry, it scared me that there was information that they all felt best I do not know about.

"I should be mad but I am not." I told her being honest.

"Ere you're not?" She asked sounding suspicious.

"No. Do you want me to be?" I asked.

"Well it depends. Will you being mad make you feel better?" She asked.

"No, honestly I am just scared. Prowl says her tapping into my info could lead THEM to me." I told her my voice shaking just a bit.

Zackery's breath hitched after hearing this. "You want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Ignore THEM. Whether they know where you are or not, forget them. Ignore it. Put them on the back burner. It will save you a lot of grief. "


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews, it is nice to know you are reading and enjoying.

I do not own Transformers Just my character and plot.

Thanks again to Great Diabla Assassin for all her help. She did a wonderful job with Zackery in this story.

XxXxXx

XxXxXx

I did as she advised and chose to ignore the fact that there were decepticons and that they wanted me disposed of. Weeks had gone by with nothing happening which made it all the easier to be complacent.

School had started and I had busied myself with getting work done and turning it in. Every day seemed to be the same thing. Do my work, email it in and get a grade. It was all becoming monotonous. I sat at my desk researching for a report I had due in 3 weeks. I looked up at the knock on my door.

"What?" I snapped.

My door opened and Sideswipe walked in. "I have come to drag you away for a few hours." He said with a grin.

"I don't have time Sideswipe. I need to get this done." I told him as I went back to researching my report.

"Oh don't even give me that, Kari. It is not due for a few weeks. You have time to take a few hours off and have a bit of fun." He said as he pulled me out of my chair.

I sighed in defeat and said, "Hold on just a sec." as I reached over and saved my work.

I went to grab a coat. "Grab your hat and gloves it is only 20 degrees out there." He said in a raised voice to ensure I heard him.

I chose a black knit scarf instead since that did not mess up my hair as much. I walked out as I was pulling my gloves on. "Where are we going?"

"You will see." He said with that mysterious tone he got when he had secret plans.

We walked out to his vehicle form and got in. We drove for a while. I did not pay much attention to where we were going. We pulled into a parking lot that had no building but plenty of cars. I looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

Sideswipe got out and walked over to me, "come with me and find out." He said with his hand outstretched towards me.

I took it as I climbed out of his vehicle mode. We walked up a ways when I noticed the people there were ice skating. "You have got to be kidding me. Ice skating? I can't ice skate." I told him as I eyed the people gliding along on the ice.

"Oh that is ok, I will help you." He said with a huge smile.

"You ice skate?" I looked at him with suspicion wondering when an Autobot had time to learn how to ice skate.

"Sure do, I downloaded the instructions this morning." He said brightly.

I knew there was no way I was talking him out of this. We walked up to the small building that had skates to rent. We got our skates and I got mine on. I kept my eyes peeled and flinched every time someone fell. I just knew that was going to be me in just a second. I got done tying my laces then stood up. Sideswipe pulled me out onto the ice. I almost fell within the first few seconds but he had a strong grip. I never touched the ice with anything besides my skates. Within half an hour I had gotten the hang of ice skating and started to enjoy myself. The hours flew by and before we knew it the crowd was thinning as people started going home.

"Are you getting hungry yet?" He asked as we made our way back to the building we rented our skates from.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am." My stomach growled at the same time emphasizing my words.

He laughed and messed up my hair as we sat down. I automatically raised my hands to fix my hair.

We walked back to his vehicle mode. I climbed in grateful that he was not a normal car that needed to be warmed up. The seats simulated leather seats were warm and soft instead of cold and stiff like any normal car.

We left the parking lot and made our way to a restaurant that was open 24 hours a day. We were seated and given menus. That reminded me of a question that I always wondered about. "Can your holo form eat and drink?" I asked

"No but I have heard Wheeljack talk about working on that to blend in a little better." He answered as he thought for a moment.

We ordered our food although sideswipe did not eat what he ordered. He just moved the food around then got a to go box so I could eat it later if I got hungry.

We were talking when I glanced out the window and saw a familiar green pick up truck pull into a space right in front of our window. I stiffened and looked at Sideswipe my eyes wide with fright. "That is the same truck that pulled into that little mall in November." I could barely speak above a whisper.

I did not even have time to blink before I was hauled up out of my seat and drug out the front door. Sideswipe threw the waitress at the cash register the bill with three twenty dollar bills. "Family emergency." He offered as I was practically carried out the front door and to his vehicle mode. His passenger side door opened and I was thrown in. Not caring about his cover his holo form simply vanished as he sped out of the lot.

The seatbelt wrapped around me as Sideswipe went around the corner without slowing down.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Sideswipe drove at a frightening speed.

"Meeting Prowl," Sideswipe growled out in a dangerous voice.

No sooner had he said that before I saw police lights with several other headlights behind him. We pulled into an abandoned car lot as several vehicles pulled in. Sideswipe appeared outside the door and opened it. "Come on Kari out, Kari," he instructed.

"Where are we going?" I asked puzzled that he was taking me to an empty lot.

"We are not going; you are going back to the base with Wheeljack." He said as he helped me out of his alt mode.

Sideswipe walked over to a dark colored car. I could not tell the the color was or what kind it was in the dark. He opens the door and put me in the passenger seat. He pulled the seatbelt and belted me in himself. I saw his holo form disappear as his alt form spun around and headed back towards the way we had come. I could tell Prowl and Sunstreaker was there for sure but I could not make out any of the others.

Wheeljack drove at a blinding speed back towards the base. He hugged the corners of the road never once crossing the white or double yellow lines even around the tightest curves.

We made it back to the base. The closer we got to the Autobot hanger the more he let up in his speed. We were at a more normal pace by the time we pulled into the hanger. I got out as Wheeljack's holo form appeared. "Do you need assistance getting to your quarters?" He asked.

"No it's ok I can walk myself," I told him as I left the garage. I made it to the hall and ran back to my room to find my phone. My hands shook slightly as I texted Sideswipe [are you ok?]

[Yes] he texted back. [I am sorry to tell you he got away]

I let that settle in as I hit Zackery's name on my phone.

"Ow sunuva...ZACKERY HERE." came the snappish reply.

"Oh god I breathed out trying not to hyperventilate. I saw him, that man, Michael the one that said he was Allison's brother." I stopped trying to catch my breath.

There was a small silence before she replied.

"...okay before you go on a freak-out just listen to me, Okay? In case and just in case you ever get caught there are some things you need to know."

"Ok," I said in a shaky voice, just the thought of getting caught was about to send me into a panic attack.

"Trying to out-run them at all really only pisses them off and excites them in some sick and twisted way. There is an advantage we humans have Cybertronians have a lot of gaps in their armor separating wires from their actual frames. If you stuffed something sharp in there and it sticks, it could puncture some important lines and stall them long enough for you to have a chance at getting away." She paused a moment.

"You getting all this, kid?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said in a voice almost too soft to be heard.

"If you can go for their optics, you can't really damage them the self repair in those damned things is a little advanced, but you can try and surprise them by throwing anything you can get your hands on right in their optics. They can easily switch to scanners but sometimes they freeze for just a moment." She was talking fast but I was able to understand everything she told me. "I did not freak you out or anything did I?"

"No," I said a bit defensively. "I just have this freaking report I have to get done, how the hell am I suppose to think straight now?" I said as I looked at my laptop

"You see the guy that beat you senseless, and then hear all that crap I just told you and you're worried about a report? I don't know whether I should be proud or disturbed."

I gave a short laugh, "Thanks for listening to me whine I said after a moment. I need to get off here and get to work."

"Sure, see ya." and with that she disconnected the call.

I went back to my desk with a long sigh and tried to get back to my school work. I should not have even bothered. Too much had happened for me to even have a chance at concentrating on my schoolwork.

I decided to send Sideswipe a text message, [where are you?]

[I am on my way back now, be there within five minutes.]

I gave a sigh of relief as I texted back, [OK I will meet you in the hanger]

I did not wait long before the doors opened allowing the icy night air to come rushing in. Sideswipe's alt mode drove in and transformed. "You doing ok, Kari?" he asked as soon as he was standing.

I nodded as I asked, "What happened?"

"We went over the security camera's to try and get a better look and see if he had any other human or Decepticons with him. We did not see any." he said to my questioning look.

"I think it was an accident he ran into us. I was able to get the plates of his truck. Prowl ran them and came up with a name. The owner of the truck does not match the description of the driver though. It looks like we are at another dead end." He sounded angry and frustrated as he talked.

"Why didn't you just get him while we were there instead of leaving like you did?" I asked

"His optics looked into my eyes as he replied, "I did not know if he was alone or if there was a Decepticon there as well. My first thought was they were attacking and I needed to get you out of there as fast as I could as I called out for assistance."

"Was Prowl able to find anything?" I asked hoping they found at least one thing.

"The only thing we know for sure is he is working with the Decepticons in some way. We have no idea why or how he is connected to you." Sideswipe looked and sounded like he was angry at all the questions with no answers.

XxXxXx

It did not take long for things to settle down and become routine once again. Security remained high but that only meant that I could not leave the inside of the base without an Autobot to guard me. Optimus quit sending Sideswipe out on missions which meant he was here a lot more. He still had duties during the day, but in the evenings Sideswipe made sure I had plenty of things to do to occupy my time. He was always bringing me books or having a special movie night.

One particular day when I thought I was explode with boredom I dug through my things and found an old squirt gun. I carefully filled it with water then stuck it in a bag. I made my way into an area where there were tables set up for Mech's and humans alike. There was no one purpose for this area but often used for social gathering especially when it was cold.

I took a seat by the back table and put my feet up with the bag in my lap. I looked around the room watching for who would make a good target. One of the soldiers that often worked with Prowl sat down with a sac containing his fast food dinner. The back of his head was buzz cut so I aimed for the back of his head. I pulled the trigger as the stream of water hit him a little higher then I had aimed but still in the head. He jumped as he felt the back of his head. I had to look away as I laughed… "

What are you doing?" a deep voice demanded behind me.

I Squeaked as I turned around to see Sunstreaker looking down at me. "Nothing." I said as innocently as I could.

He grinned as he pulled my bag away to reveal my squirt gun. "That is a whole lot of nothing." He commented with a smile.

I let out a little laugh as I admitted, "OK I am just having a bit of target practice."

"Can I try?" He asked with a devious smile.

I smiled in return as I said, "Sure." I pointed to the chair next to me in invitation.

I handed him the water gun when he sat down. He took aim at Windcharger and got him right in the head. His head immediately snapped up as he scanned the room. I put my head down and held my breath.

"Don't you dare laugh." Sunstreaker hissed at me.

That had the opposite effect and made the urge to laugh even stronger. I now had to plug my nose as I fought the urge to laugh. Next he took aim at Jolt and got him in the back of the neck. Jolt jumped and glared right at Sunstreaker. "Oh you just think you are funny Sunstreaker." He looked at me then back at him. "Do you have to influence the youngling?"

"Hey, she was the one doing it I just showed up after she started." He said trying to defend himself.

That earned a laugh from several Mech's. "That is low even for you Sunstreaker, blaming the youngling." Hound told him although he had a smile.

Sunstreaker looked at me and I shrugged at him in return. He finally gave up and walked off to go back to what he was doing before. I was still chuckling when Sideswipe walked up to me.

"What's so funny?" I looked up and saw Sideswipe holo form walking up with a questioning look on his face.

I looked at him for a sec and told him the whole story. He bent over laughing when I got to the part where Hound scolded him trying to blame it on me.

XxXxXx

I was getting ready to head back out to the college I was enrolled in. I needed to get another book from the library. I was excited and nervous about getting out again. We left the building and drove out into the frigid winter day. Living here in Ohio made me thankful that I did not have to wait for a car to warm up. Sideswipe was always warm.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked into the school together. I could not help but look around for Ashley once in a while. I browsed through the books before finally getting the one I needed plus a few others I did not need but still looked interesting. I paid for the books and we made our way out. We walked through the parking lot stepping over ice patches.

We drove back to the ice rink that was now deserted. It was so quiet I could hear the breeze rustling the trees. We sat on his alt form for a while watching the birds when I was harshly shoved away.

"Kari, run." Sideswipe warned in a deadly voice. I turned and saw Sideswipe transform. There behind us was Michael the same man who attacked me months ago. He had some grey looking gun thing in his hand.

I backed up from him as Sideswipe tried to block his view of me. My eyes were fixed on Sideswipe so I never expected to be grabbed from behind. I screamed as loud as I could.

Sideswipe turned to look at me. While he was distracted Michael fired the gun. There was a blinding flash and a sound of electricity surging. Sideswipe's bi- pedal mode fell to the ground as his holo form disappeared. His blue optics flickered a few times then went out. I screamed in horror and heartbreak as I watched the still form of Sideswipe lay on the ground motionless. I tried to break free and run to his still form. I was hit hard in the stomach for my efforts.

"Knock it off, dammit." Michael spat out in a hateful tone.

The other man ran off then returned in a blue car. The trunk opened and I was roughly picked up and thrown down hard into the trunk the door was then slammed shut.


	16. Chapter 16

**********This Chapter contains insinuations, more violence than usual and energon splatters. It is pretty intese and has sensitive content. If you to not like angst then do not read.********

Thanks for the reviews, I am glad you are liking this story.

I do not own Transformers, only my characters.

I kicked at anything I could land my feet on. I saw some wired and pulled them out in the hopes I could attract attention. My hands and legs started to sting so I stopped. I needed to be still so I could try to think. My phone I thought to my self. I opened it and almost hit Sideswipes name. I let out a cry of despair as I thought of his body laying there lifeless. I scrolled down the list and Prowls name came up. I hit the green phone and was connected immediately.

"Prowl here." He said formally.

"Prowl," I sobbed out, "I am in a trunk and I think Sideswipe is dead."

There was a silence before Prowl opened other comm's while leaving mine open.

I could hear Prowl barking out orders then come back louder to me. "Kari you need to stay on the phone as long as you can. I have your signal; I am bringing up your location."

I could hear the two men fighting in the car. "Get the damn signal jammer going before she gets a call out." Michael ordered

"Why the hell didn't you take the phone?" the other voice demanded.

"I did not want to stick around and give her friends a chance to show up." Michael retorted coldly.

"Prowl," I cried into the phone, "they are trying to get a signal jammer working." I told Prowl my voice cracking in panic.

"Kari you have to stay calm, we are coming for you." Prowl told me in his commanding voice.

The car stopped and the trunk popped open. We were somewhere in the country now. I jumped up and landed hard on the ground. I scrambled to my feet and took off at a run. I could hear feet right behind me and curses being spat out even further away. I fought the urge to look behind me and concentrated on running faster. I prayed a car would drive up; a certain Dodge Charger police cruiser would be nice. No one came. The wind was knocked out of me as I was knocked to the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I let out a scream.

"Go ahead and scream." a cruel voice laughed out. "No one will hear you."

I was kicked several times before I was jerked up and drug back to the car. My phone lay in the open position in the trunk. Michael picked it up and smashed it before throwing it on the ground. I kicked the man holding me in in the groin. He dropped me with a yowl of pain and rage. I earned a few more punches and kicks but I was able to grab my phone. I was also able to get a look at the license plate.

"You stupid little bitch," he yelled as he kicked me several times.

I screamed and rolled into a ball trying to protect my head. The kicking ended then I was hauled up roughly and thrown back into the trunk. The trunk door slammed shut seconds before the front doors closes.

"What the hell are we going to do? The little bitch got a call out." The one that kicked me yelled.

"We need to dump her somewhere while we wait for word from my contact in the Decepticons with instructions. I am not going to loose that money after I went though all that work to grab the little shit."

"My reasons are a bit more personal." I heard Michael say. "The lying little bitch lied and said Allison caused trouble."

"Oh come on she was not your sister," the other one laughed.

"No, not by blood maybe, but our families were close so she felt like my sister. Her mother is like my own mom. As far as I am concerned she is my sister." I heard Michael say.

"Who is your contact?" The man I kicked asked.

"A decepticon by the name of Skywarp." Michael said then continued. "Her guardian killed a fellow decepticon named Roadflare. Skywarp has wanted to finish pick up where Roadflare left off since then."

"Why? I thought they did not care about each other the way the others did." The other man asked.

"I did not ask questions when Skywarp asked if I was interested in another job in Ohio." He said in an indifferent voice.

I opened my phone and nearly cried when the small amount of light allowed me to see the speaker and mouthpiece crushed as well a splintering crack in the screen. I opened my texting as I prayed it would work.

[I got the plate number, Florida plates 3gn is all I got though]

I hit send as I watched for any reply. I cried in relief when my screen lit up with a new message.

[Kari we have your signal, reinforcements are close to your location]

I went to text back when I saw the no signal symbol on my phone. I cried knowing the jammer must have started working. If they turned down any road there would be no way to track me. To my horror I did feel the car turn several times.

The car stopped finally and the trunk once again opened. I was blinded by the bright sunlight that flooded the trunk. Michal grabbed me by the arms and jerked me out and drug me into a building. When I tripped and fell he never let up on his grip or his pace. I half stumbled and fell several times. When I fell I was simply drug along. Once inside I was forced to the floor on my stomach. My hands where roughly, painfully pulled behind me. I felt tape wrapping around my wrists. Michael turned me over and sat on me as he pulled out another length of tape and placed it over my mouth. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"I am going to get in contact with the Decepticons now. I know what their plans are for you." He brushed my hair out of my face almost gently as he looked at my face. "Your pretty you know that? I would have loved to have met you under different circumstances."

The way he touched my face and drew an invisible pattern made my skin crawl. I tried to back up but I only got one step before I hit the wall.

He laughed a sickening evil, hateful sort of laugh. "Don't worry I am not going to touch you. There are others that have plans for you."

He walked out and closed the door leaving me in darkness. I started breathing faster but that left me lightheaded with only my nose to breathe through. I had noting to do but stare into the pitch black darkness and see Sideswipe fall over and over again. I slid down the wall I was backed up against and sat down. Tears filled my eyes as I sobbed.

I had fallen asleep at some point during my crying since the next thing I knew I jerked awake. I was lying on the cold floor. My body felt numb and freezing cold. I did not have any way of knowing how long I lay there before I heard car doors. I tried to sit up but I found that it is really hard to do that when your hands are tied behind your back. The door opened and the light was turned on.

I squinted as the light hurt my eyes. The man I had kicked yesterday walked over looked at me.

"Are you ready to go now? They are ready for you." He said in a chilling voice.

I shook my head and tried to say no but the tape made it impossible for me to talk.

I was jerked up roughly before he started walking to a different car. This one was burgundy as well as a different model. This time I was pushed in the back seat. He made me crouch on the floor of the backseat at his feet. His hands slid tried to slide up my shirt. I started to kick and scream.

"Shut up," he yelled as he kicked me hard but his hands stopped wandering.

Being on the floor I still could not tell where we were going.

"Shit how far out here are we?" The man holding me asked.

"We can't do this in the city for obvious reasons idiot." I recognized that voice as Michael.

"Yeah I do suppose robots may stand out in the city," the other one grumped.

"Not to mention the screaming." added with an eerie chuckle.

I started to shake when I realized that this was real. I was about to be taken back to the Decepticons.

The car came to a stop then the doors opened. I was whimpering in fear by the time I was pulled out of the car. I was shaking so hard my legs would not support me. We walked towards a huge metal building that was used to hold farm machinery. Michael slid open the massive door and walked in first.

"We must be early, I am gonna take a look around" he walked back out.

I was roughly shoved inside then the man shoved me hard to the ground. I landed on my back which also meant my hands. He walked towards me with an evil look on his face. He crouched down and touched my leg. I flinched and tried to jerk away. He laughed and grabbed my leg pulling me closer to him.

I let out a scream although it was not very loud through the tape. I felt his weight on me as I tried to struggle away. I moved my face as he tried to place his disgusting mouth on my face. I tried to scream again when his weight was suddenly gone.

"You idiot, we don't have time for this shit." Michael spat out as he threw the other man out. "Get your ass out of here before I decided to get rid of you."

"I had better get my money." he said in a threatening voice.

"Yeah I will get you your damn money, now get out of here before I change my mind." Michael warned.

The other man ran off as Michael looked at me with hate in his eyes. "They are on their way beautiful, it won't be long now."

I heard another car pull up and hoped it was just another car. The sound I heard next erased all hope of that. I heard the sound of a mech transforming. The inside of this metal building was large enough to hold one of them. The doors slid open as I caught the sight of robotic legs. My eyes almost of their own will moved up the Cybertronic body stopped at the cold red eyes. With only my legs of any use I tried my hardest to move away from the Decepticon.

"Why are her hands bound?" The decepticon asked.

"To make it easier for you to dispose of, Skywarp." Michael replied.

Skywarp chuckled in an evil way that made me shiver with terror. "There is no sport in killing a bound human. Get rid of the binds that are around the human's limbs, but leave the mouth bound. My auditory censors can't stand the high pitch of human female screams." He purred

Michael walked over and pulled me up before slamming me down on my stomach. I felt a steel blade against my wrist as the it sliced through the tape.

"Take her outside," Skywarp commanded Michael.

Michael walked over to me bent over and jerked me up off the ground. Once outside he threw me onto the gravel.

Skywarp watched with a look of dreadful anticipation on his faceplate.

"What about my money, I have delivered the girl like we agreed." Michael said looking directly into his eyes.

"You are correct human; we did agree that you would receive payment upon delivery of the human female. Ravage pay the human male." The chill in his voice had me shaking with fright.

Ravage seemed to come out of nowhere, crouch a second before pouncing on Michael. I turned away and tried to block out his screams as Ravage killed him. I did not feel any sympathy for the man who killed Sideswipe.

Finally the screams ended and it was silent once more. "Now it is your turn human." Skywarp purred once more.

In a flash I remembered Zackery's advise on how to defend myself against Decepticon attack.

I had landed in some thick mud. As Skywarp bent down to pick me up I filled both hands. He bent down close and curled his metal hand around me. Before his hand could tighten all the way, I threw the mud right into his optics. Skywarp tossed me as he went to clear his optics.

I looked for just a second before realizing I was tossed free. Ravage had retreated after killing Michael so now was my only chance. I got to my feet and ran for my life.

I heard angry Cybertronians cursing behind me. I ran for a forest that was nearby while I dug into my pocket for my phone. I had no idea if it worked or not but I hit the call button for my phone. I could not talk but I knew if I could get past the jammer then the Autobots would once again find my signal.

I heard the crashing of tree limbs and knew that I was being chased. I moved back and forth as much as possible while keeping close to the trees. I tripped over some tree roots falling hard. I got back up only to be slammed hard back down into place. Right before I was roughly picked up I grabbed a thick hard piece of wood. I slammed into the gap of armor in his wrist joint.

"You are going to die a slow agonizing death for this," he snarled.

Skywarp carried me back to the huge metal building and tossed down on the grass. The air was knocked out of me when I landed but I did not feel anything break.

Skywarp stood over me with a sinister grin. "Now you die human."

I looked at the bottom of his leg and saw some wires. If I was going to die I was going to go down fighting. I jumped up and grabbed the wires and pulled with every ounce of strength. I loosened one enough that I was sprayed with a blue liquid. Skywarp screeched in either pain or fury I could not tell. Either way he backed up.

With more curses he screeched out, "Ravage rip her throat out." Skywarp had bent over trying to stop the flow of the blue liquid coming out of his leg.

I looked around for him but I did not see him anywhere. For a split second I felt relief only to hear a terrorizing howl behind me. I made the mistake of looking. There behind me crouched ready to pounce was Ravage.

On pure survival instinct I ran. I tried making it back to the trees so I would have some cover. I did not make it very far before Ravage was on me. His mouth was open as his sharp claws pinned me in place. I let out what would have been an ear piercing scream if I did not have tape on my mouth. I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain before I died.

Suddenly Ravage was gone. He howls turned to yelps of pain and surprise. My eyes opened to find Hound standing over me. His faceplate was a mask of pure fury as he held the struggling Decepticon, Ravage.

I watched as Hound tore him in half with his bare hands. He tossed him in two different directions.

Hounds faceplate went from fury to worry instantly. "Kari are you damaged?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

He picked me up and carried back to where Ironhide and Optimus had Skywarp pinned to the ground.

Optimus looked at me and then to Hound. "Take her to Ratchet she is coated in energon and it needs to be washed immediately."

Without a word Hound transformed around me seconds before I was belted in his seat. He turned onto the road and headed back to the base.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Transformers just my character.

Hound raced to the base while I curled into a tight ball. Terror mixed with immeasurable grief. Sideswipe was not the one to come to my rescue. The only reason Sideswipe would not come to me is if he was dead. My breath came in hiccups as the realization settled in that he was gone.

Hounds holo form appeared then. He pulled me close to him to try and comfort me. "Sssshhh..ssshhh" he soothed. "It is going to be OK" he promised as he held me close.

Hound Pulled into the hanger as his holo form pulled me from his vehicle mode. He walked quickly to Med Bay. There I nearly cried at the sight. There on the mech size table was Sideswipe. He had wires hooked to him everywhere but his eyes were a dim blue.

I did not even notice being handed over to Ratchet as my eyes stared at Sideswipe.

"He is alive!" I cried out with relief.

"Of course he is youngling" Ratchet informed me. "He will be up and fully operational by tomorrow evening."

I wept with relief and joy. Ratchet set me in a large walk in shower then started cutting my clothing off. I yelped in embarrassment as I tried to hold my clothes together.

"Kari, I must get this energon off of you before it causes damage." Ratchet gruffed as he moved my hands out of his way.

My face burned with embarrassment as my clothes fell to the shower floor. Ratchet took up a soft scrub rush and poured a thick brown ointment that smelled horrible on it. To my horror he scrubbed my entire body with it. It did not run down either. It stuck to my body and was thick like a paste. Every time he thought the brown goo was getting to thin he added more to the brush.

"Close your eyes." He instructed as he got to my face. He even added it to my hair.

At last my entire body was scrubbed. Ratchet gently eased me under the warm water and scrubbed again until all the brown paste was scrubbed off. My skin was very red and irritated. It felt like the worst sunburn I had ever had in my life.

Ratchet wrapped me in a huge soft towel before his mech form picked me up. He carried me to the area he did all the work. He placed me on his operating table. I started to get afraid til I saw he was coming back with another paste. I was coated in some kind of milky white paste that again smelled awful. I did notice it soothed my skin almost immediately.

He pulled out a gown and helped me put it on.

"I want you to stay right here for a few hours. I need to closely monitor for energon poisoning." Ratchet said seriously.

"Please let me be with Sideswipe." I begged.

"Not now youngling, soon." He promised.

I fell back in a whimper. I wanted to touch him and feel for myself that he was indeed alive.

"Kari he is in what you humans would call unconscious. Michael shorted out many of his systems. He will be able to talk to you in a few hours.

"How did he do that?" I asked Ratchet as he covered me with a blanket.

"It was a certain type of weapon the Decepticons developed. It should have killed him but the human did not know what he was doing thank Primus."

Ratchet left me then to continue working on Sideswipe.

Everything that had happened settled in. I could do little more then shake at the realization of how close I had come to death.

I looked up to see Prowl coming in. He actually looked relieved to see me. I was shocked. I had never seen Prowl be anything but serious.

"Kari, I am relieved that you are safe. I tried to send you the message that Sideswipe was alive and would be fine in a few days, but your signal was jammed. Prowl said in a rare show of emotion.

"I know, my signal went dead so I figured the jammer started working again. My voice shook as the raw emotions came back to me.

"Yes, Zackery was ready to fly down here herself from Nevada when the alert went out that you were taken." Prowl looked like he was not pleased at that idea.

"I thought you would never find me once my signal was gone" I confessed with a hitch in my voice as I fought back the urge to cry.

"It made it more difficult but Hound is an expert tracker. He used both his programming and the tracking skills he taught himself to track you down." His voice had returned to the serious tone I was used to.

"How did he find me?" I asked.

"We started at the sight you were taken. Hound was able to pick up on your signature and follow it." Prowl explained.

"My signature, What is that? My brow creased as I looked at him.

"To make a technical explanation easier for you to understand, it was your scent." He replied.

"Hound can smell me from the trunk of a car?" My eyes were wide as that thought settled in.

"Yes, but he lost you for awhile. That is what took us so long in finding you. He can also analyze evidence with his optics much like human crime labs. He has also taught himself how to track the human way as well."

"Yeah, I have seen him do that before." I remembered as we went out to practice his tracking skills before.

He stood there looking at me for a time before finally patting my leg. "You did well, Kari. I would have never suggested you try to pull an energon. It is far too dangerous. If you had swallowed some you would be suffering the grave effects of energon poisoning. He put a hand up as I took in a breath to defend my actions. "For you however it worked."

"Thank you." I smiled at him as I spoke.

"You're welcome, here" he said handing me a phone. "Zackery is about to fry my processor wanting updates. Call her. I need to return to my duties."

I laughed and took the phone; her name was at the top so I just hit the green phone and waited.

"I dunno how you got this number but I'm going to kill whoever gave it out."

"It is me, Kari. I said trying not to laugh at her tone.

"You've probably heard this already but...ARE YOU OKAY?" She asked over-dramatically. Obviously if Kari wasn't okay she wouldn't even have gotten the phone.

"Yes, I am only bruised and stinging from a medical scrub to get the energon off of me."

"..." She was silent for a moment.

"You pulled the wires, didn't you?"

I gave a short dull laugh. I had little choice. I had already thrown mud in his eyes and shoved a huge stick in his wrist joint. I was out of options"

"Uuuuhg...you're not supposed to pull the BIG ones!" She ranted on about how the smaller wires were neural and would have had a better effect and such.

"Well you did not tell me that. I did get him to back off and not kill me slowly. Instead he yelled for Ravage to do it while he tried to tighten up with lines again"

"Ravage? I'm surprised that little bastard is still alive."

"Yeah, he tore apart that guy that attacked me in November while I was shopping. I honestly can't say I am sorry, I know that sounds terrible"

She laughed at that. "Never feel sorry for any of them. They don't deserve it."

"I won't. At the time I thought he killed Sideswipe. Prowl tried to send me the message that he was alive but his systems were just shorted out but they already had the jammer working before he could get the message out."

There was a loud bang as the phone fell to the floor and Zackery's guffaws were heard. "A h-human almost killing SIDESWIPE? He will NEVR live this down!"

"Well he did have a decepticon weapon; Ratchet says they did not know how to use it right so it only shorted out his circuits."

"So I am stuck here waiting as Ratchet makes sure I have no trace of energon poisoning. You know this place is boring as hell when you are not sick or really hurt"

"Really, what? Ratchet is very distracted working on Sideswipe. Now is my perfect chance." I was getting excited at the things I could get away with since everyone was so distracted. I even forgot about the horrible events for a little bit.

"If you have a bunch of paper clips I can teach you a snazzy trick."

I looked at the desk that was against the wall. "Yeah there is a drawer full next to this bed I am stuck in."

"When a bot comes in and has their back turned to you, throw one as close to their feet as possible. It should set off their proximity sensors!"

"Once I did that right when Ratch' took a step and he fell over thinking he was about to step on someone!"

I burst out in laughter "Oh thank you, I have got to try that!" I said laughing as I hopped out of bed to get a handful. I ran back in to see Ratchet on his way in to check on me. He was in his bi pedal mode. "Ratchet is on his way in" I whispered as I tried to stem my laughter.

"Okay okay try not to look obvious!"

Ratchet walked in, glanced at me then turned to get a new tool he started to step back in the room when I took aim and threw.

"Primus!" Ratchet nearly squealed as the pulled his step up short. He desperately looked around to see who he just nearly killed, "Watch where you are walking!" He shouted as he looked for the culprit.

I was holding my breath trying not to laugh but it did not work. I started to laugh so hard I could not get a good breath in. "Oh god Zackery did you hear that?" I finally was able to get out.

"Don't give yourself AWAY!" She said before bellowing back into laughter, only this time she didn't drop the phone.

Ratchet deadpanned me with his optics.

"Youngling DO NOT do things like that" A glare fornimg. "I may be liable to step on you myself" He kept muttering as he stormed back to keep working on Sideswipe.

I could not stop laughing as I quietly told Zackery "Oh crap I have pissed him off now, but it was worth it"

"oh maaan I can teach you all kinds of neat things!"

"Really, Like what?" I asked as my nerves finally began to settle for the first time since I was taken.

"Fake viruses, the creepy crawlies, and even a constant feeling of being watched. They HATE that."

How do I fake viruses and give them creepy crawlies? I asked

"I'll show you one day, but I have to get back to work. Thanks for calling, kid!"

OK I will hold you to that. Then she ended the call.

I laid back and closed my eyes for a little while. Before I knew it I was being woke up by pins and needles of Ratchets scans. I opened my eyes to look into his deep blue optics.

"You are so lucky, Youngling. I do not detect any traces of Energon in your system. You are going to be very sore for quite some time. You have severe deep bruising but nothing is broken."

I nodded as his holo form appeared. He looked at some of the bruising and I winced as he touched my sore ribs. I have a pain killer that will help with that. He reached over and while I was trying to see Sideswipe in the other room he wiped and stuck me with a needle. I jumped and let out a small squeal but he was already getting a band aid out.

"That hurt" I complained.

"They usually do." He replied as he put the band aid on my arm.

Ratchet left as his pain killer started to work. The relief that Sideswipe was alive was fading and my pain was easing which only left me to think about what had just happened. The memories left me shaking and more then just a little afraid.

Ratchet walked in then, Sideswipe is awake and he wants me to bring you to him.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Transformer only my characters.

Happy endings~

XxXxXx

Sideswipe's eyes were a much brighter blue and he was free from wires. Ratchet set me next to him on the large birth he lay on.

"Hi" I whispered at him.

"Hey there," he spoke softly back.

"I was so scared I had lost you. When I saw that man shoot you and you went down." My eyes filled with tears.

Sideswipe looked stricken. "I am so sorry, I let myself get distracted. Normally I never would have allowed myself to be taken off guard like that. I can't stand thinking about what you went through because I lost focus."

I shook my head. "The worst part was thinking you were dead. When I sat there alone in the dark all I saw over and over again was you falling down. When you did not move I thought for sure I had lost you." I could not hold my control anymore and I broke down crying.

"Hey, hey," he soothed as he picked me up and placed me on his chest. It was warm and when I pressed my ear to it I could hear his spark. It was the most comforting sound I ever heard. I fell asleep that way and when I woke up he had his holo form working once again.

"Ratchet says you are fine so you want to go out? We can do anything you like." He had a grin on his face

"I thought I was not allowed to leave the base?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"That was before that human was taken care of. Sure we still have to be careful. The Decepticons are still about but it is no more dangerous then usual right now. So come on pick something." He encouraged with a wider grin.

After thinking a while I finally came up with an idea. "How about roller skating?"

His optics lit up in delight. "Can I invite Sunny?" He has been bugging me to go with him.

I laughed at him, "Sure just make sure to tell him to behave himself. No going on and on about himself."

His eyes grew distant as he opened a Comm. with his twin. "OK," he said at last. "He will meet us in the hanger."

We arrived at the skating rink. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reminded me of a couple of little boys on Christmas morning with their excitement. We got our skates on and thankfully I still remembered how to skate. It left the twin Autobots a chance to 'play.' They raced and had various silly competitions leaving me in a fit of giggles all night long.

Once we were back at the base and I was in my bed it was hard to not let my fears creep back in. I had my bathroom light on since I was even more scared of the dark then ever now. I had left the TV on as a way to distract me but it was just not working. I heard my door open and looked up. Sideswipe was quietly shutting my door.

"Mind if I sit in here with you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Not at all, you can keep me company since I can't sleep." I told him.

"Ok" he sat in the wide chair and put his feet on my bed like it was a foot stool.

He wrinkled his nose at the comedy that was on the TV. He took the remote and started flipping. He found some movie that had a lot of explosions. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him instead. He was completely absorbed in the movie. I stared at him until my eyes were too heavy to remain open.

When I woke up the next morning he head was laid back with his eyes closed. I knew he was in recharge himself.

I slowly got out of bed to take a shower.

When I got out he was up and watching TV. I curled up next to him on the soft recliner he sat in. I was so happy he was alive and whole.

He looked up and smiled at me when I came out. "Prowl wants to see you," he said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked getting a bit nervous. Prowl wanting to see me was never a good thing.

"I am not sure; he said something about a proposition for you."

"Huh." Was all I could say.

We walked down to Prowl's office where he was reading his security reports.

He looked up when I walked in, "There you are Kari. Sit down please." He did not smile but I never saw Prowl smile.

I sat down a little nervously and waited.

"Kari I have kept track of how you are doing in school." His expression gave away no hint to where he was going with his conversation.

"Yeah?" I swallowed hard even though I knew I was doing very well.

"You are showing strong skills in an area where I am needing some assistance."

"Really? Where?" I could not imagine Prowl needing help.

"I need someone to go over reports and file them and deal with the mundane aspects of security. That way I can have more time to actually do security instead of filing reports and taking petty complaints from the soldiers." His face had a slightly annoyed look.

"I can do that." I said with a smile.

"Yes I know you can, that is why I am offering you the job to work with me." He said with a serious look.

I looked at him a moment trying to imagine working with Prowl all the time.

He stared at me intently for a moment. "Do you need to take some time to think about it?"

I thought about it a few more minutes. "No, I think I would like to try it." I was hoping I had not just lost my mind.

"Good I will give you a few days to relax, be here first thing on Monday morning and I will begin training you." He went back to reading his report.

I got up and walked back to my room in a bit of a daze. I could not believe I was going to work with the one Autobot that scared me.

Sideswipe was grinning at me when I got back to my room. "You knew about that didn't you?" I told him while pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Yeah, but I did not want to spoil it for you." He grinned while he talked to me.

Monday arrived and I got up and went to Prowl's office.

"Here start with going through these files and checking for errors." Prowl told me. It took all day but I got it done.

"Here are the forms to file a report. If it is anything more then an annoyance you are to come and get me."

I nodded. "OK."

It took a few weeks but before long I had everything down. Prowl was right, most complaints were trivial things that did not require his attention. I would take the report and turn them in at the end of the day.

I got done at the end of the day. Sideswipe met me. "I have a surprise for you." he told me with a grin.

"OK," I told him getting up.

We walked to a completely different part of the base. He opened the door and I was in a large apartment. "What is this?" I asked him.

"This is your new home if you are interested. It is yours. Complete privacy." He smiled.

I looked around. It was huge. It had a large living room, study, bedroom, kitchen and even a laundry room.

"No one can come in here?" I asked him.

"Nope, unless there is an emergency where you are in danger, it is all yours and no one can be in here unless you invite them." Sideswipe told me with a grin.

"I love it." I cheered.

I felt so complete. I had a job, I was in college and now I had my own apartment that was all mine. I had the say so of who came and went.

I knew I could not have whoever I wanted anytime I wanted like I could have if I had lived on my own out in the world. But I also knew I would never have that life. It was gone. I was not angry with any of these mechs that had taken so much time and care to keep me safe. No it was not their fault. The Decepticons were to blame for that. They took my father and my carefree life away from me. They were the ones that took my friends and my chance at getting married and having a normal life. Part of me missed that freedom I would never have but another part was even more grateful I had become entangled in their lives. Even though I would always have to live with some measure of security standing here with Sideswipe in the room I did not feel that bad about it. I knew I would have a full life; somehow they would make sure of it.

XxXxXxX

This is the end for this story. I do have something I am working on with Great Diabla Assassin but I had to change a lot to get my OC into to mix well with the story we are working on. It seems strange at first until later when it becomes clear what we are doing.


End file.
